


This Is It

by ArtemisFallen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFallen/pseuds/ArtemisFallen
Summary: This is my attempt at an in depth dedication to the love and emotions shared between Garrus and Artemis Shepard. This story is about the ongoing romance which takes place after the Reaper War. The first chapter is from the Extended Goodbye cut from ME3, altering the ending so that Shepard survives. The story grows from there, leading up to the wedding every Garrus fan dreams of! Enjoy! Shakarian fluff, romance, comfort, love.-Brought over from FFN. Original Publish Date Feb 7, 2014.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first long fanfiction. It took me over two years to complete, so I know it is a little rough in some areas. However, despite the bumps, it is still a story I hold near and dear to my heart. For those of you who read it, I hope you enjoy the journey as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_This is it_ , Garrus thought as his feet hit the ruined and charred ground. He barely had enough time to absorb the sheer and overwhelming devastation before Shepard took off running. She sprinted with unsurpassable determination towards the Citadel Beam. Without another thought, Garrus took off after her, Vega keeping pace beside him. Harbinger blared loudly, as if sensing Shepard's presence. Harbinger fired a Reaper beam at Shepard. She dodged it and Garrus watched in disbelief as the soldier that had been in front of her was vaporized. Shepard dropped her head, but kept running. Another shot rang out and both he and Vega were pelted with sharp debris. Vega grunted and Garrus could see fresh blood spring to the surface of his cheek. Garrus' skin was tougher than Vega's and had resisted the torrent of sharp metal and rocks. The agonizing screams of dying soldiers seemed to materialize from the very air. The only thing to penetrate the wretched sounds of torment were the shrill cry of Reaper horns and sporadic gun fire. Garrus clenched his mandibles and focused on Shepard.

Garrus felt his breath catch in his throat as a Reaper beam hit beside Shepard, throwing her off balance. She leaned as if she were going to fall, her hands skimming the surface of the ground. Somehow, she regained her balance and kept charging forward, faster than before. He was amazed at how she never faltered, keeping her goal within sight.

He looked over to see Vega wearing a smirk of admiration as they ran. Garrus found himself mirroring the smirk. Nothing, not even the threat of death, would stop Shepard. Garrus was proud of her. He could think of no greater honor than to have served with her in the final moments that would determine the fate of the galaxy.

The Reaper horn blared loudly again. Garrus grimaced against the noise and saw a vehicle flip into the air as the beam struck the ground in front of it. Fear crushed against his chest, hard and sharp as the vehicle careened towards Shepard. Without missing a beat, she dropped to her knee and back, sliding to the ground as the vehicle shot towards her. The vehicle struck the ground hard, throwing dust and smoke everywhere. Garrus lost sight of Shepard. His breath harshened as he began to run faster towards the wreckage. Fear and panic pricked at all his senses. He could see nothing except the smoking wreckage that lay before him.

Harbinger fired again, hitting a group of vehicles. Garrus barely heard the shot, he had been so focused on getting to Shepard. Before he could react, the M35 Mako that had been displaced by the Reaper beam landed in his path. The world around Garrus began to slow down. He saw Vega, who had kept up with him the entire time, put an arm in front of Garrus. They stopped as the Mako sat precariously on its end. The instance only lasted a moment, but to Garrus it felt much longer. Garrus heard the grind and groan of the metal as the Mako began to topple towards them.

Garrus and Vega leapt in separate directions as the Mako crashed to the ground. Garrus landed roughly on his side. He began to push himself up when the Mako exploded in a bright fury of smoke and fire. The heat wave of the explosion hit him first and then the fire. He wrapped his arms defensively over his head, hearing the disconcerting sizzle of his armor as the fire enveloped him. A moment later, he felt something strike him in the abdomen. He growled sharply at the pain, instantly realizing that his armor had been penetrated by a sharp shard of metal. He felt his blood begin to seep freely from the wound. Futilely, he began to crawl from the wreckage, his blurred vision scanning the havoc for Shepard and Vega.

She appeared suddenly over a toppled Mako, like an apparition, jumping from the top of it and almost floating to the ground beneath her. She moved with a grace and agility only she could master. She was heading for Garrus. Her eyes swept over to Vega and she put a hand out for him. Vega managed to his knees, waving Shepard on with his hand. Shepard's arms circled around Garrus' torso and she yanked him to his feet. Garrus hissed in pain, but managed to push himself against her. She half carried, half dragged him to the overturned Mako she had just jumped from. Vega had finally made it to his feet and stumbled over to the Mako to rejoin Shepard and Garrus. She set Garrus down beside the vehicle and that is where their eyes met. Garrus saw her features changed immediately as she assessed his condition. The hardened determination that had once embodied her face melted and became stricken with concern.

Garrus knew it was bad. He could feel the punctures in his armor and smell the burning metal. The wound in his abdomen throbbed horribly and he felt himself convulse in pain, even as he struggled against it. Vega put a hand on his shoulder and assessed the damage. He heard him hiss through his teeth.

Another explosion sounded from behind the cover of the overturned vehicle. Garrus could hear the ringing of the explosion echo in his ears, his senses painfully heightened. Shepard's voice cut through the chaos.

"Normandy, do you copy? I need an evac right now!" She shouted, looking grimly at Garrus.

Joker's voice came in garbled and unclear. "We're taking heavy loses..." Static blocked out the rest of his transmission.

Garrus felt his side and winced in pain. The blood loss had not slowed and he worried that there was more damage than just the jagged piece of metal jammed between his body and his armor.

He heard the sound of a ship overhead and Joker's voice through the static. The Normandy came down and Garrus could see Joker wrestle for control of the ship as he tried to land it amidst the chaos. Shepard put Garrus' arm around her shoulders and gently coaxed him to stand.

"Come on!" She urged, pulling him to his feet. The pain in his side wrenched him, but he pushed past it, forcing himself to keep step with her. Vega flanked them, a hand clutching his ribs and a pained expression on his grime streaked face. As they approached the Normandy, they were met by soldiers laying down suppressing fire. Vega ran up the ramp leading into the Normandy. He turned to face Shepard and Garrus.

"Here, take him," Shepard said, the strain from carrying Garrus evident in her voice. She pushed him towards Vega's extended arm.

"Shepard!" Garrus protested weakly as Vega wrapped his arm around Garrus' waist, supporting his weight.

Shepard took a few steps back from Garrus, her face set with determination. "You gotta get out of here!"

Garrus felt himself fluster, despite the pain that cascaded through his entire body. "And you've gotta be kidding me!" He argued incredulously.

Shepard did not flinch. "Don't argue, Garrus."

Garrus pushed against Vega, trying to reach Shepard. Vega tightened his grip around Garrus' waist, yanking him back. Garrus grunted, pain entering his voice, causing it to strain. "We're in this to the end!" He watched her for a moment, her features were softening. "There's no Shepard without Vakarian…" He said softly, echoing what she had said to him before their assault on the Citadel beam.

Her eyes glazed over briefly with tears and he could see her swallow hard. She began to advance towards him, fighting to keep her voice steady. "No matter what happens here, you know I love you." Her hand reached out and caressed the scarred flesh of his face. Her voice dropped to nearly a whisper as she strove to control her emotions. "I always will."

Garrus felt his heart begin to shatter, a longing so deep and a sorrow so sharp pierced him. She had said those words to him before and they had been beautiful. Now those same words which had brought him so much happiness threatened to rip out his very soul.

"Shepard...I…" He brought his hand up to hers which still held his face and pressed his mandible into her palm. He looked into her lovely eyes. His voice caught in his throat and the terror that came next flooded through him not because of the words he was about to say to her, but because of the raw truth of them.

"…Love you, too," he finished softly, wishing he had said the words sooner.

The desolation and carnage of the world behind her disappeared as a slow smile spread across her lips. It was a moment that Garrus wished he could remain in forever. She stepped away from him, his hand still wrapped over hers.

The shrill cry of Harbinger shook their shared reverie and Shepard released Garrus' hand to look to Harbinger. When she looked back at him, he could see that the coveted moment had passed. Once again, her features were hard set with determination.

"Go!" She ordered, waving to Vega, who still held tightly to Garrus. Unwilling to let it end, Garrus continued to reach for her, hoping to once again reclaim that lost moment. Shepard allowed her gaze to linger on Garrus, backing away slowly, before turning with effort and running back towards the Citadel Beam and Harbinger.

Devastated, Garrus reluctantly dropped his arm to his side and watched the woman he loved slip further and further away from him. He could feel the crushing despair overtake him. He was sure he would never see her again.

"Come on," Vega urged gently, pulling on Garrus firmly. Garrus met Vega's gaze and he could see the pain of his and Shepard's goodbye painted on Vega's face.

Vega opened his mouth to say something and Garrus shook his head. He dropped his eyes to the ground and hugged his burning side with his arm. He allowed Vega to pull him into the Normandy.

As the ship began to rise in the air, Garrus could only wonder what terrors Shepard faced on the surface alone. Tali came to help Vega with Garrus and he collapsed against them, his strength exhausted. He had already begun to mourn the loss of Shepard and wanted nothing more than to slip away into oblivion with her.

He swallowed hard, delirious with the pain of his wounds and the pain in his heart. "Meet you at the bar…" He muttered before allowing himself to be taken to the med bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the release of Andromeda, we now know Garrus' father's name was Castis Vakarian. However, when I wrote this, I had to be creative and come up with a name for his father. I called him Lyras. I have gone through and edited out the old name, but I thought I would give a warning in case I missed one or two.

The sharp clatter of medical tools on the floor roused Garrus from his drug induced sleep. The Normandy was taking evasive action and Joker was definitely doing his best flying and swearing. Random items rolled back and forth across the floor of the Med Bay. Dr. Chakwas held tightly to her chair, her eyes shut tightly. A particularly hard turn bounced Garrus across the cot he was occupying. Luckily, Dr. Chakwas had managed to fasten the bed restraints around him before Joker had begun to deploy his particular style of evasive maneuvers. The restraints dug into Garrus tightly and he was slightly aware of the discomfort. He closed his eyes again, unable to care about the current situation and found himself slipping back into sleep.

"Shit… Shit… Shit! Extraction Team, things are getting dicey out here. Have you reached the Citadel?" Joker announced over the intercom, relaying his transmission throughout the Normandy.

Garrus felt his attention suddenly focus. He forced himself to remain conscious.

"Approaching the Citadel. Sending shuttle extraction coordinates to you now, Jeff." EDI replied.

Garrus struggled to keep awake, fighting against the powerful opiates which flooded his system.

"Stay sharp and look for survivors," an Alliance soldier said through the intercom.

_They're looking for Shepard!_ Garrus' mind screamed.

Garrus fought to remain conscious as the team searched for Shepard. Twice, he felt himself drift off and he had to shake his head violently to keep awake. It felt like an eternity before the Alliance soldier could once again be heard through the intercom.

"Normandy, we have discovered three persons. Two males and one female."

Garrus felt his heart quicken, his head swam in a mist and he felt the opiates begin to pull him back into unconsciousness despite his best efforts.

"Normandy, the identity of the Illusive Man has been confirmed. Status, deceased."

Garrus listened intently. He knew without a doubt that it had been Shepard who had put an end to the Illusive Man.

"Normandy, the identity of Admiral David Anderson has been confirmed. Status… deceased." The Alliance soldier said solemnly.

Garrus breathed in deeply, every muscle in his body tensing. The intercom remained silent. The strain of the situation began to wear at him and Garrus could feel his muscles tremble with fatigue.

"Normandy…" The Alliance soldier said over the intercom. "Shepard is… alive."

Garrus felt all of his muscles relax at once, leaving him heavy from the relief that flooded through him. He began to breathe again, unaware he had been holding his breath. Before he even had time to rejoice in the news, Garrus was once again unconscious.

Garrus could feel himself coming out of his induced sleep once again. This time he could hear the sound of concerned voices. He groggily turned his head towards the voices, his vision slowly clearing.

"…heavily sedated. We simply don't have the proper equipment, Dr. T'soni." Dr. Chakwas finished saying.

Garrus could see Liara fretting over an Enviro-Protection Pod. Garrus felt confused, Enviro Pods were specialized sterile modules used strictly for Quarian patients. He sat up slowly, noticing his safety restraints had been removed. A wave of dizziness met him as he tried to sit up.

"We have do something!" Liara protested. Her hand reached up and she began to rub her chin nervously. "What do we need?"

Dr. Chakwas sighed and looked down into the Enviro Pod. "Her armor was severely burned and it has bonded to her skin." The words came out painful and slow. She shook her head. "We can't begin to remove the armor without extensive nerve damage and I can't even determine the extent of damage to her cybernetics until we remove it."

Garrus pushed himself into a sitting position. He felt the thermal bandage pull on his abdomen tightly as he moved. The pain was only a minor discomfort. Dr. Chakwas had him on a high dose of opiates and they combated everything he felt. Garrus craned his neck and was barely able to make out the form of a young woman in the Enviro Pod. Her armor was charred black and melted, molding in with her skin. Her exposed forearms were burned and bloody. Garrus struggled to see her face. He put his feet on the floor, supporting himself against the bed.

"We need to get her into a Hydro Vat," Dr. Chakwas continued. "That will help loosen the armor from her skin. But we have a bigger problem. Her armor is fused together. We can't cut it off without risking further injury to her."

"We could use an acid based compound to weaken the armor in places and remove it in several pieces," Liara offered.

Dr. Chakwas nodded in agreement. "We don't have much time. The Enviro Pod will only sustain her for a short while."

Garrus began to move slowly towards the pod, the truth of the situation finally dawning on his opiate laced brain. He could almost see the woman's face in the pod.

"Glyph," Liara turned to the VI. "What Intensive Emergency Medical facilities are nearby?"

"One moment, Dr. T'Soni, while I analyze your inquiry… The Nimbus has been repurposed into a Medical Frigate with Specialized Intensive Care. Would you like me to make contact?"

"Yes," Liara said. "We need to get her there as soon as possible."

"Garrus?" Dr. Chakwas said, her tone rising in surprise as she saw him.

Garrus stood beside Dr. Chakwas, looking down into the Enviro Pod. The woman inside was nearly unrecognizable. She had a large cut over her left eye and a darkening bruise under it. An angry welt discolored her right cheek bone. Scalded burn marks snaked their way up her neck and jaw. Her mouth and nose were stained with blood. Her eyelids were dark and closed. Garrus felt his legs tremble weakly as he looked down at the woman he loved.

"Shepard…" He whispered, his knees buckling from exertion. Dr. Chakwas and Liara grabbed him.

"You shouldn't be up, Garrus." Dr. Chakwas scolded. Garrus resisted, putting his hand on the Enviro Pod over Shepard's damaged face.

"Artemis, I should have been with you." He said weakly.

Liara shot Garrus an anguished look. "Don't do that to yourself, Garrus."

Garrus groaned and stared down at Shepard. "I should've protected her."

"Garrus…" Liara said, her voice falling short. Garrus rested his hand on the Enviro Pod for a moment longer, slowly puling his talons across the smooth casing, allowing his arm to drop to his side.

"You have to rest Garrus," Dr. Chakwas said. Garrus remained still and unmoving. "I will sedate you again if I have to," she threatened.

Garrus sighed and resigned himself. He allowed them to return him to his cot. Dr. Chakwas sedated him anyway. As Garrus' vision slowly faded, he stared at the Enviro Pod and the painful sight of Shepard.

_Hold on, Shepard. Hold on._

PART II:

Garrus sat hunched over Shepard as she lay in a medically induced coma. They were on the Nimbus and she had been under Specialized care for nearly a week now. At first, the medical team had refused any visitation from Garrus or anyone else from the Normandy. Despite persisting, the medical staff kept insisting that Shepard's location aboard the Nimbus was confidential. Frustrated, Garrus, Tali and EDI devised a plan to discover Shepard's location. Garrus had been in charge of looping the video from the security surveillance feed. When this was done, EDI distracted the VI in charge of patient records while Tali hacked into the medical logs and gained the location and access code to Shepard's private room.

Garrus chuckled, remembering the shock of the Salarian nurse when she saw him sitting with Shepard. She had called for the security officers. The first two failed to remove him from the room. It took six more and a tranquilizer from the slippery Salarian nurse to haul Garrus out of there. A transmission from Primarch Victus cleared Garrus of being a terrorist and an assassin. Another transmission from Admiral Hackett granted visitation rights to Shepard for the Normandy crew and high ranking officers with proper credentials. However, the visitation clearance didn't exactly mean much since Shepard was to remain in her induced coma until further notice.

Garrus sat and stroked Shepard's forehead gently. He found it comforting to be able to be near her. He spoke to her, hoping that she could hear him somehow.

"You know, they're calling you ' _The Shepard'_ now." He began, fumbling for more things to say. "The food here is horrible. They forced me to eat some as punishment for breaking into your room. So, you're not missing much by being asleep." He muttered idly. He found himself looking at her neck and chest. The thermal grafts had been removed that morning and delicate pink skin glowed in place of the scalded and burned flesh. Garrus wasn't sure how, but the medical staff had somehow successfully removed Shepard's charred armor. It couldn't have been an easy task or a pretty one given the state of the ceramic plating of the armor.

Garrus shuddered at the thought, remembering the feel of his burning armor against his skin which was far thicker than Shepard's. He had no idea how she had endured so much pain and still managed to have found the strength to destroy the Reapers.

"I'll update you on the latest Normandy gossip. Joker and EDI are exploring their… relationship. If you could call it that. Liara's been helping EDI program modular enhancements within her Gynoid body so she can experience and feel human interactions. Well, long story short, EDI got a little over eager and didn't test out the enhancements in a safe environment before employing them. And as a result, Joker is being treated for some  _minor_  burns." He remarked whimsically with a chuckle.

He ran his talons through her hair and smiled. He was getting used to human fringe. It had a nice feel and he loved how it slid through his fingers. He looked at her face and noted that the cut over her eye was going to leave a slight scar that would probably heal in time. The other markings on her face were fading away, leaving only traces of discoloration that would disappear completely in a couple of weeks.

"Just between you and me, I have a weakness for women with scars," Garrus continued, spouting every random thought he had just so she could hear his voice. He remembered that she had once told him after a night together that his voice was the best thing to wake up to. That and his mouth, among other things.

"Your rifle was lost in the battle. I thought about getting you a new one and modifying it for you. You know, so you can practice your aim in a futile attempt to outshoot me." His voiced dropped abruptly. He was running out of small talk. He found himself watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

"Artemis…" He had taken to using her first name when he had something important to say to her. "I've been alone in this galaxy for what's felt like a long time. I never thought I could find even a shred of happiness, not to mention love. But you changed all that and I…" He trailed off, suddenly realizing exactly what he wanted to say. "I'm not willing to risk losing you ever again. When you're healed, when you finally open your eyes, I want to make you mine, forever."  
Garrus reached up and ran a padded finger over his face, smearing his painted markings across his finger pad. He reached over and gently traced a faint outline of his colony emblem across her cheeks and nose.

"Artemis, I want you to be my…" Garrus began.

"Tradition dictates that you should propose a union to your chosen when she is conscious." A familiar dual tone voice chided from behind Garrus.

Garrus stood quickly and turned, his eyes setting upon a Turian he never thought he would see again.

"Father!" Garrus muttered, his mandibles flinching in surprise.

Castis Vakarian stood straight and disciplined, his arms laced behind his back. Despite his closely controlled stature, he looked tired. "Son," he replied flatly.

Garrus felt the gap between his father and himself quickly appear once again. "I'd heard you and Solana made it off Palaven. I tried to find you, but it was nearly impossible with all the refugees."

Castis took a few steps into the room, resting his hands on the rail of Shepard's bed. "We barely escaped with our lives. It's been a nightmare of refugee camps, chaos and disorder since then."

"I'm surprised that alone didn't kill you," Garrus quipped, immediately wanting to kick himself for the comment.

Castis looked at Garrus without amusement. "You always were flippant. I see some things never change, no matter what command you serve under."

Garrus stood in ashamed silence, his head bowed. Castis continued to stare at Shepard.

"How's Solana?" Garrus asked quietly after a while.

Castis turned from Shepard and stood once again before Garrus. "She was injured during the assault on Palaven. She shattered her ischium and femur. We couldn't get proper treatment right away. She's still healing, though the doctors fear she'll have a limp the rest of her life. She sends her regards." Castis said stiffly.

Garrus felt the sting of the comment. "She's still angry with me. I'm sorry about mother. I would have been there if…" he trailed off. "I sent every credit I could."

Castis shook his head. "I never blamed you for that and your mother didn't either. You had a duty and you stayed true to your post."

Garrus involuntarily jerked at the statement. He had never meant to imply that his sense of duty to destroying the Collector Base was more important to him that his own Mother.

"Your mother and I had our differences. We went our separate ways a long time ago. But the last thing we agreed on was you, Garrus. In the end, your mother held no bitterness. Solana is angry with you, but your mother understood." Lyrus continued. "Solana will come around eventually. She's still young and headstrong. Just like her brother."

Garrus nodded, hoping Solana would one day try to understand his position. The silence between Garrus and Castis grew dense. Castis finally broke the awkward silence.

"So, you planned to take on this alien as part of the Vakarian clan without consulting me?" Castis asked, motioning to Shepard.

Garrus felt himself flush with anger, but maintained his composure. "She is the savior of this entire galaxy. She deserves your respect."

Castis looked at Shepard again. "You would taint the Vakarian name by tying it to an alien? A human Spectre?" He asked in a disgusted tone. "And if I forbid this union?"

Garrus felt his anger flow through him. He fought to keep his voice even. "I'm not giving her the Vakarian name. I'm giving myself to her. You can keep the family name. You're a fool to think the Vakarian clan could be sullied by the inclusion of a human alien. And not just any human. This is commander Shepard. She has saved the galaxy more times than you will ever know." Garrus was very close to his father now, bearing down on the tired Turian. "And I don't care what you allow or forbid anymore. I've gone my whole life under your direction and I've got nothing to show for it." He pointed to Shepard. "Under her command, I've witnessed such feats of compassion, overcome dire adversity, survived when survival was not an option and loved a woman with every ounce of my being. So, if she's not good enough for the Vakarian name, then neither am I."

Garrus stopped, his anger boiling through him. He waited for Castis to respond with harsh words that would disavow Garrus as his son. To Garrus' immense surprise, Castis smiled.

"My son has finally become an adult," Castis mused to himself.

Garrus was shocked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Castis chuckled again and reached out to Garrus, embracing him. Garrus stood unresponsive under his father's arms, confused. This was the first time his father had ever embraced him.

"I'm missing something. Did you hit your head on Palaven?" Garrus growled.

Castis pulled back, a smile still on his mandibles. "I've waited so long for you to have a sense of duty to someone other than yourself. To make decisions that were right instead of just going along with what I told you to do. You have matured so much from the hot headed Turian who reacted without thinking." Castis motioned to Shepard. "And I know she is partly to thank for that."

"You were testing me?" Garrus asked incredulously.

Castis nodded. "In a sense." He walked over to Shepard and began to remove his face paint, adding it to her cheeks as Garrus had done earlier. "I commend Commander Artemis Shepard for her bravery and her skills. I would be honored to join the House of Vakarian with the House of Shepard."

Castis looked up at Garrus who felt a knot form tightly in his throat. "After all, there you stand, my son. And I know this would not be the case if it were not for her."

Garrus was stunned at the sentiment.

Castis further surprised Garrus by bending down and placing his mouth on Shepard's forehead, kissing her. "Welcome to the family, Shepard."

Garrus blinked in surprise. "Did you just kiss my girl?"

Castis looked at Garrus with a kind of smirk. "Word travels fast when Commander Shepard takes a Turian lover. I foresaw this coming, so I studied human tradition in an attempt to make her feel more accepted. This 'kiss' motion appeared to be a widely accepted form of affection in all the vids." Castis gestured for Garrus to resume his seated position beside Shepard's bed.

Garrus was still in shock as he sat down across from his father. "Besides," Castis continued, "if you didn't ask her, I was going to."

_A joke._ Garrus thought amazed _. My Father actually made a joke._

Garrus chuckled, the tension lifting from the air. "She has a weakness for scars," he said, motioning to the side of his face to his father. "She would never go for a clean cut guy like you."

Castis chuckled and picked up Shepard's hand, holding it between his. "I want to get to know her." Castis said, staring at her face. "Tell me about her, Garrus. Tell me all about her."

Garrus smiled and looked down at Shepard as well, feeling his love for her blossom within him.

"She has the warmest smile," he began. "And her eyes glow like the Illium sun at dusk…"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You need to sleep, Garrus." Tali scolded.

"I heard you the first time," Garrus grumbled, trying to keep his voice even. Tali had been hovering excessively over Garrus since his collapse. He had been so preoccupied with Shepard that he had not taken the antibiotics Dr. Chakwas had prescribed to him for his wound. He had developed a slight fever, but didn't feel it was worth mentioning to anyone. After a few days, he ended up with a nasty infection. He had been walking with his father through the Normandy when the fever overtook him. Castis was quick to check Garrus' wound and found it inflamed. Before Garrus was even aware of what was happening, he found himself back on the Nimbus once again under medical care. It had taken some doing, but Garrus had convinced the medical staff that he would be far more likely to cooperate with their treatments if he shared a room with Shepard. Reluctantly, they transferred him to her room. He had now spent the better part of the week in a bed beside Shepard's.

"And I only had a small tear in my suit. I was out for weeks," Tali continued.

Garrus realized he had been ignoring her. When it came to infections, Tali had a strict no nonsense attitude. She had even ratted Garrus out to the evil Salarian nurse when he had left the confines of his bed in search of a snack. When they found him, they had sedated him and strapped him to the bed. He was still miffed at Tali for that.

"I appreciate your concern," Garrus said slowly. "But I'm fine now. The fever's gone and the wound is no longer inflamed. They even removed the restraints."

"You are one stubborn _bosh'tet_ ," Tali said, shaking her head. "If you won't do it for me, then do it for Shepard."

Garrus groaned and laid back against the bed. "I want to be awake when she wakes up."

"We don't know when that will be," Tali said, a hint of sadness entering her voice. "They said she should've woken up by now."

Garrus felt his stomach knot with worry. "They just took her off the medication. It could take a while to filter out of her system. She'll wake up when she's ready."

Tali nodded, resigned. "I guess I'd better get back to the Normandy. Liara and I have a meeting with Admiral Hackett and some others about rebuilding the relays."

Garrus grimaced. "Hm, maybe it's a good thing I'm confined to a hospital bed."

"You won't be forever!" Tali threatened. "Oh, I almost forgot. EDI said to kiss Shepard and see if she wakes up."

Garrus gave Tali a confused look. Tali shrugged. "It has something to do with an old fairytale about a prince kissing a sleeping princess and the kiss awakens her."

"Yeah," Garrus said skeptically. "Let her know I'll try that."

Tali nodded and waived at Garrus, pausing for a moment at the foot of Shepard's bed. She stared through her mask at Shepard, placing her hand on Shepard's leg. She sighed and reluctantly retreated through the door, leaving Garrus and Shepard alone.

Garrus laid back and closed his eyes. He appreciated Tali's concern, but was grateful for her absence. Despite his best attempts, Garrus felt himself falling asleep. A cough from the bed beside him pulled him back to consciousness. He sat up quickly, pulling the taut skin of his healed wound unpleasantly, and looked over to Shepard.

She coughed again and groaned. Garrus sprung up, nearly sending the bed flying across the room. The railing of the bed caught his foot and he stumbled, taking out the tray of food Tali had brought for him and the stool that sat by Shepard's bed. He regained his balance, ignoring the clatter of the metal food tray against the floor and the overturned stool. He slid up to Shepard's bed and clasped his hands around hers, staring at her intently.

"Shepard," he whispered.

She groaned again, taking in a ragged breath. He reached out and touched her face as gently as he could so that he would not hurt her. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Shepard!" He exclaimed.

She swallowed hard, opening her mouth to say something. Her voice caught in her throat and she was belayed by a fit of coughs. Garrus reached over to the table beside her bed and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher that sat there. He gently laced his hand around the back of her head and brought the glass to her lips.

She drank slowly at first and then pushed her hand up against his. Water spilled down the sides of her mouth and she coughed again. Garrus pulled the glass away and laid her head back against the pillow.

Shepard ran a hand over her face slowly, her breaths becoming even. She shifted her body, turning her head and closing her eyes.

"No!" Garrus said, desperation entering his voice. "Stay awake, Artemis."

Shepard's brow contorted and she opened her eyes, gazing at Garrus. "Since when do you refer to your Commander by their first name?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper, ragged from disuse.

Garrus drew back from her. "What?"

She closed her eyes once more and swallowed hard. "You're out of line, Vakarian."

Garrus felt his heart sink. They had warned him that there would be no telling what the extent of damage was to her cybernetics and neural network until she woke up.

"You don't remember?" He asked, disappointment and sadness entering his voice.

Shepard sighed, shifting uncomfortably in the bed again. She began to rub her temples. "Remember what? Everything's blurry."

"Us…" he said softly. He retreated from her bedside and felt his leg touch the overturned stool. He bent down and picked it up, setting it on its legs. He sat down on it, his hands covering his face in quiet disbelief.

Shepard opened her eyes, her head throbbing horribly. She focused on Garrus. The Turian sat in front of her, hands covering most of his face. She studied him for a moment. She could see his scarred mandible and wondered what had happened to him. She felt her heart wrench for him, as if it remembered something that she did not.

"Where did you get those scars, Garrus?" She asked.

Garrus sat quiet for a moment and chuckled ruefully to himself. "Do you still feel the same way about them?"

"What?" Shepard asked confused.

Garrus sighed. "A gunship on Omega. A bunch of Mercs wanted to kill me."

"Why?"

Garrus dropped his shoulders and slumped on the stool, a look of defeat crossing his face. "I was Archangel."

_Archangel_. The word slipped across her mind. She groaned, a sharp stabbing sensation shot through her head. Slowly, things began to come back to her in pain clouded memories.

"Lucky for you Archangel's your boyfriend," Shepard muttered softly, recalling something Garrus had once said to her.

Garrus stood up quickly, hope flashing across his face. He came to the edge of Shepard's bed again, looking down at her.

"You remember that? What else do you remember?" He urged.

Shepard pushed her palms against her temples, trying to ease the throbbing throughout her skull so that she could focus on the memories that lingered on the periphery of her mind. She grasped at something about Garrus, something comforting and familiar.

"I remember," she sighed, frustrated and in pain. "You… giving me an order to come back alive."

Garrus chuckled lightly, his mandibles twitching in a smile.

Shepard reached out reluctantly, touching her fingers gently across the scars on his mandible. Garrus reached up, encircling his hand around hers, leaning his face into her palm.

"There's no Shepard without Vakarian?" She asked tentatively.

"You know it!" He said, the relief in his voice immeasurable. He pressed his mouth to her palm before looking into her eyes. "Shepard, I… love you."

A memory exploded before her vision and she groaned as a wave of pain overtook her. Shepard squeezed her eyes shut and saw Garrus leaned up against Vega, wounded and reaching for her. The memories then broke through in a flood, coming back to her in disorganized chaos. Shepard pulled away from Garrus and curled herself into a tight ball, pressing her hands once again tightly to her head as she was barraged by pain. She could feel Garrus lean down and wrap his arms around her, embracing her protectively. She leaned into Garrus, allowing herself to take comfort in his strength. Slowly, Shepard began to emerge from her state of entropy, the confusion and disorientation melting away into cohesive thoughts and memories. The pain finally began to recede and she was finally in a coherent state of mind.

Shepard sighed in relief. Garrus let go of her and stood up, looking at her with concern.

"Shepard, are you alright?" His voice laden with worry.

"I'm fine, Garrus." She said, her voice gaining strength. She looked up at him, her Garrus, and smiled. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. Her muscles were weak and she faltered slightly as she stood.

"Artemis!" Garrus yelped in shock and grabbed her by the waist. "What are you doing?"

Shepard pushed up on his arms and planted a kiss on his mouth. "I love you, too, Garrus Vakarian."

Garrus gasped softly and then encircled his arms around her tightly as he lifted her up into him. Shepard reciprocated the embrace, laying her head heavily against his neck.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered, clinging to her.

"Never," Shepard promised, still relishing in the comfort of his arms. "Did we win?"

"Yes," Garrus said, nuzzling her shoulder with his mandible. "You beat the Reapers."

"How?" She asked.

"You boarded the Citadel and activated the Crucible which sent out a beam that destroyed the Reaper signal."

"And the child inside the Crucible?" Shepard asked, confused.

"Child?" Concern entered Garrus' voice. "There was no child, Shepard. What are you talking about?"

Shepard sighed deeply, her arms tightening around Garrus. "Then it was just a dream," she whispered thankfully.

Garrus reluctantly released Shepard and helped her back into bed. Her face was a mixture of relief and weariness.

"What dream?" Garrus asked.

Shepard stared past Garrus as she spoke. "I dreamed that the Crucible didn't work like we expected. The Catalyst was actually a Construct in the form of a child. It was like an AI that embodied the intelligence of the Reapers. It was created to establish a connection between Organic and Synthetic life. Once Organics surpassed a technological milestone of Synthetic advancement, the construct would send the Reapers to start the cycle over."

Garrus stood silent, waiting for Shepard to continue. "The Construct offered me a series of choices. It offered me control over the Reapers. However, in order to gain this control, I would die and my conscious embodiment would merge with that of the Construct, overtaking it. My physical form and individual self would cease. With this sacrifice, I would control the Reapers and be able to stop the cycles of carnage. Or I could reject the Construct and allow the Reapers to simply continue the cycle of destruction, wiping the slate clean and starting anew. Or I could destroy the power channel which would destroy the Reapers and with them, all synthetic life in the galaxy. Or I could merge organic life with synthetic life, bringing about the dawn of a new era between both life forms."

Shepard stopped and looked up at Garrus. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "Wow, what kind of meds did they have you on?"

Shepard smiled in relief and shook her head. "Must have been some crazy stuff." She lost her smile quickly. "Anderson?"

Garrus dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Shepard. He didn't make it."

Shepard nodded. "I guess not everything was a dream."

Garrus remained silent, unsure of what to say. Shepard laid there quiet for a moment, reliving her last moments with Anderson. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"How are you?" Shepard asked, motioning to Garrus' side, changing the subject.

"I'm healing. It'll leave a scar, but I hear you're crazy about those." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Damn right," she said with a smirk. "How's everyone else?"

"They're doing fine. They've been waiting for you to wake up." Garrus reached out and held Shepard's hand. "Just like me."

Shepard squeezed his hand, feeling her eyes grow heavy. She was surprised to find that she was exhausted. "Guess I'll have a lot to do when I finally get out of this bed."

"Don't worry. We've taken care of everything while you've been recovering." Garrus assured her.

"Everything?" She asked, her head resting heavily against the pillow. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of sleep begin to slowly roll through her.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just rest and get better," Garrus said, placing his mouth on her forehead.

She smiled at the sweet gesture. "Okay," she mumbled softly, drifting back into sleep. "Who's been feeding my hamster?"

Garrus froze. His eyes opened wide and his mandibles twitched nervously. "Uh…"

"Garrus?" she asked, half asleep.

"I…uh… I'll get back to you!" Garrus muttered, as he rushed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard sat in her hospital bed and vigorously rubbed the soft pink skin on her arms. Despite the medication, they itched badly. In fact, everywhere she had received new skin grafts itched horribly. She rubbed harder than she dared and her skin began to burn. She groaned in frustration and gave up trying. Her Salarian nurse entered moments later.

"Extend arm. Blood tests are required," she demanded sharply.

Shepard complied, extending her arm to the nurse. The nurse scowled at the angry red welts on Shepard's arm. She looked at Shepard, clearly annoyed.

"Got to leave that to heal. Infection could still set in. Burns were bad," she quipped.

Shepard sighed. She had been lectured about this before. According to the nurse and the medical staff, everything she did was wrong. She ate too much or too little, she slept wrong, and she scratched at her healing wounds. The list went on and on.

"I know," she grumbled. "I just need something to do, something to focus on. You won't even let me leave this room."

The Salarian nurse remained silent and began to take the blood sample.

Shepard ground her teeth, aggravated. "Haven't I been under observation long enough?"

The Salarian nurse narrowed her eyes at Shepard. "Cybernetics were damaged. Massive burns and other injuries. Must remain under constant monitoring. Doctor's orders."

"I feel like a prisoner more than a patient," Shepard said.

The Salarian nurse ignored Shepard and continued her duties. She left the room without another word to Shepard.

"Fine. I guess I could just burn down the hospital," Shepard mumbled bitterly.

"I wouldn't advise that," Admiral Hackett said from the doorway. Shepard looked up at the old Admiral, glad for the company. "I have enough red tape to step over without you pulling a stunt like that. Do you know how much trouble your angry Turian boyfriend has caused me since you've been in here?" He asked.

Shepard chuckled. "I've heard some stories. The nurse told me that he broke the restraints on three different medical beds until they moved him in here with me."

Hackett sat in a chair beside Shepard's bed. "Yes, he did. He caused quite a stir for a sick Turian. Before that, he injured two security guards when he infiltrated his way into your room. It took six officers to pin him down. They had to sedate him to get him under control…twice!" Hackett exclaimed. Shepard did her best to keep her amusement hidden.

Hackett continued. "Did you know that he changed the lock code on your door? Not even the doctors could get in to see you without his permission!"

Shepard grinned. "He was just protecting me."

Hackett grunted. "I suppose. Loyalty like that is hard to find." He relaxed into the chair, pulling off his hat.

"They've been running so many tests on me lately that I haven't gotten to spend much time with him," Shepard remarked.

"And don't think I haven't heard about it from him," Hackett groaned. "He's relentless. I keep assuring him that I'm trying to get you out of here."

"So, what's the verdict?" Shepard asked. "When am I getting out of here?"

Hackett sighed. "The doctor's are fighting me on that. They want to keep you for further testing."

Shepard growled in disgust. She pushed herself off the bed and began to pace across the room. "I have been locked up in this room for two weeks since I woke up. They won't even let me have a datapad to watch the news! The only outside contact I've had other than you and my crew was from my mother on a closely monitored circuit! I'm going crazy. I need to get out of here!" She continued to rant. "Why are they keeping me here? Other than a few aches and pains, I'm nearly healed. Why won't they let me out?"

"It's because you're nearly healed that they won't let you out, Shepard," Hackett said to her surprise.

She stopped, turning to him. "What? Why?"

Hackett leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and linking his hands. "You survived a direct hit from Harbinger's Reaper beam. Your body was charred beyond recognition. Your skin was literally burned completely away in places. You had internal bleeding, broken ribs, a concussion, and massive internal injuries to your vital organs, yet here you stand." He motioned to her. "They want to know why."

Shepard shook her head. "The Lazarus Project."

Hackett nodded. "What do you know about the project?"

"Only that they spent a great deal of time and money to bring me back. They used cutting edge cybernetics, medical science, and the best minds in the galaxy to recreate me. Miranda might know more than me, but she was just in charge of the project." Shepard resumed her pacing. "The only one who could answer any questions about what was actually done to me is dead. I shot him."

Hackett smirked at her comment. "Whatever the Illusive Man did to bring you back, it changed your physiology. You're healing more rapidly than you should and the doctors here can't explain it."

Shepard stopped pacing and remembered her clone, sickened by the thought that entered her mind. "Admiral, do you think I'm me?"

"What do you mean?" Hackett asked, intrigued.

Shepard closed her eyes and forced the unwilling words from her mouth. "The Illusive Man created a clone. What if I'm just another clone with the original Shepard's memories?"

Hackett stood and walked over to Shepard, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I've known you a long time. You're a damn fine soldier, Shepard. I wouldn't have staked the survival of the universe on anyone except you. You may have some extra features, but I know you and no one could duplicate you, not even the Illusive Man."

Shepard felt a measure of relief. "Thank you, sir." She sighed. "So, I'm a science project to these doctors?"

Hackett crossed his arms over his chest. "Not if I can help it. I'm scheduled to have a meeting with the medical board and chief medical staff today about your release. You're a war hero. You shouldn't be made to feel like you're being kept as a prisoner. They can only hide behind the term 'Medical Observation' for so long."

"You'd be surprised," Shepard said ruefully.

Hackett picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "You'll be out of here before you know it, Shepard. I promise."

PART II:

"How goes the work on the Mass Effect Relays, Liara?" Shepard asked, picking at her food.

"Great!" Liara answered, her image slightly distorted by the holoscreen. "After extensive and successful testing with unmanned ships, we were able to send in six ships staffed with limited personnel. They arrived safely and intact. The Mass Relays seem to be holding up, but further testing is needed. Luckily, the damage wasn't as severe as we feared it was."

Shepard nodded, shoving her food away. "At least we didn't have to rebuild them from the ground up." She eyed Liara. "You're enjoying this."

Liara adverted her eyes and shrugged. "I feel useful here, Shepard. I feel like I'm making a difference."

"You always sell yourself short, Liara. You've got a lot to offer the universe," Shepard said truthfully.

Liara smiled. "Thank you, Shepard. That means a lot to me."

Shepard smiled at her friend. "How's the progress on the Citadel?"

Liara perked up again. "Oh, that's going really well! All things considered, the damages…" Liara's face disappeared and the transmission went dark.

"Liara?" Shepard asked. The holoscreen became bright and the Salarian nurse came into view.

"Visiting hours over. Rest is required now," she said in her short, succinct tone.

Shepard felt herself flush with anger. "Really?"

"No arguments!" The Salarian nurse shouted.

"Wha…" Shepard scoffed and watched the holoscreen disappear.

_Oh, I am so going to get her_ , Shepard thought to herself as she laid back on the bed.

Shepard laid in the quiet of her room, her mind concocting interesting and satisfying ways to exact revenge on the Salarian nurse, when suddenly all the lights powered off. Shepard sat up, the darkness wrapping around her like a heavy blanket. An alarm began to sound and slowly, the emergency power kicked on. Shepard sprung from her bed and stumbled for a second. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the dark amber light from the auxiliary control.

"Alert, Alert," the calm VI voice said over the intercom system. "Lockdown mode initiated. Emergency systems activated. All personnel please report to the Security Office on Level 7. This is not a drill. Repeat, all personnel please report to the Security Office on Level 7. This is not a drill."

"Oh, Shit," Shepard muttered and went to the door. It was locked. She growled in frustration and kicked it.

"What the hell is going on?" She called out to the air.

_Have we been hijacked?_ She asked herself. _Was there a hull breach? A fire? An Assassin?_ Her mind raced with thousands of questions as she searched for another way out of the room.

A banging sound snapped her attention back to the door. She stood motionless for a moment and then grabbed the small metal stool that sat by her bed. She raised it up, preparing to defend herself if necessary.

The door gave way and opened a moment later. A large figure stepped through the door and grinned at her.

"Shepard," Grunt said in an amused tone. "I like your new weapon of choice."

Shepard dropped her stool and grinned widely. "Grunt!"

Grunt advanced quickly towards Shepard, picking her up in his arms. "Battlemaster!" He cried out, squeezing Shepard tightly.

Shepard winced. She was still sore from her ordeal and he was squeezing the air out of her. Despite this, she hugged him back.

"Grunt, what're you doing here?" Shepard asked when he finally set her down. "What's going on?"

Grunt laughed his wicked little laugh. "Jailbreak."

"What?" Shepard asked, astonished.

"I thought it was time for a little change of scenery," Garrus said as he stepped into the room.

Shepard's mouth dropped open. "You orchestrated this?"

Garrus nodded. "Liara tapped into the emergency system while EDI broadcasted a fake alert throughout the facility. She's been very convincing."

Shepard shook her head. It had been EDI's voice she had heard over the intercom. In her surprise, she had not recognized it.

"Was that really necessary?" Shepard asked, motioning to the marred door.

Garrus shrugged. "Grunt was impatient to see you. I thought I'd let him have a little fun."

Grunt chuckled and bounced from one foot to the other, confirming Garrus' remark.

Garrus reached out and took Shepard's hand, pulling her close to him. "Now, can you walk or do I get the pleasure of carrying you out of here?"

Shepard smiled up at Garrus. "Not to seem ungrateful, but you know Hackett's going to court martial you for this."

Garrus smiled, leaning in close to Shepard, his mandible brushing her cheek. "Who do you think authorized this?"

Shepard pulled back, shocked. "Hackett's in on it?"

Garrus chuckled. "He got the chief Medical Staff and the Medical Board confined to one room for a meeting so we could lockdown this entire place to steal you away."

Shepard laughed, kissing Garrus. "I'm impressed. You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Vakarian."

Garrus swept his arm under Shepard's legs, pulling her up and cradling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, just wait. There are more surprises and the best is yet to come."

"If you two are done making gooey eyes at each other, I suggest we get out of here!" Grunt interrupted.

"Right behind you," Garrus complied, holding Shepard close.

They ran through the hallways of the Nimbus to the docking bay. Grunt expressed his extreme disappointment that EDI had bypassed the locks on the doors blocking their paths.

"I thought this was going to be a challenge," Grunt griped as they turned the corner. As they rounded another corridor, they came face to face with Shepard's Salarian nurse.

She stared at them, wide eyed and shocked. She glared at Shepard and pointed to her in Garrus' arms. "That's my patient!" She protested.

Grunt grinned widely and advanced towards the Salarian nurse. She shot a worried gaze back between Shepard and the approaching Krogan. Grunt pressed his face against the Salarian nurse's, growling menacingly.

"That's my Battlemaster!" He yelled. The Salarian nurse quaked visibly, frozen in fear. Grunt huffed and placed a hand on her shoulder, shoving her out of the way. The Salarian nurse fell to the floor and stared at Grunt in disbelief. Grunt gestured to the clear path he had just made for Garrus and Shepard.

Garrus stepped beside the nurse, staring down at her. "Thank you for your cooperation," he said sarcastically.

"Fine, good riddance!" The Salarian nurse shouted after them. "More trouble than you're worth!"

Grunt stopped walking and turned around. The taunt had been a challenge to him. He glared at the Salarian nurse and lowered his head, letting loose a battle cry that made Shepard's insides turn to pulp. The Salarian nurse screamed in terror, scrambling to her feet. She ran down the corridor, throwing a glance backwards at Grunt and slammed into a metal door. She staggered for a moment and then crumpled into a heap on the floor, out cold.

Grunt laughed raucously at the sight. Shepard even heard Garrus snicker.

"Grunt!" Shepard began. Grunt stopped laughing and dropped his head, preparing to be scolded. "Thank you for that," Shepard said, no longer able to suppress her own laughter.

Grunt raised his head, flashing her a wicked smile. "My pleasure."

They continued to the shuttle bay uninterrupted. Vega greeted them. "Hey, Lola, looking good."

Garrus set Shepard down and she went to Vega, embracing him. He stool rigid at first, but then hugged her back. "I've missed you, Commander," he whispered, dropping his macho act.

Shepard smiled. "I've missed you, too, James." She looked over his shoulder. "Where's Cortez?"

Vega smiled. "He lost the toss up." He stepped aside, ushering her into the shuttle. "Your chariot, Commander."

Shepard smiled and stepped inside, aware that Vega was inspecting her intently. Garrus came up beside him. "Don't get any ideas about my girl, Vega."

Vega snickered. "Oh, I have ideas, Scars. And trust me, she's thinking the same thing."

Garrus towered over Vega. "Big talk for such a short man."

"Yeah, well at least I am a man and not some overgrown prehistoric bird lizard," Vega contested.

Shepard shook her head. "Hey, come on, guys. I want to get back to the Normandy."

"Shepard's right," Grunt interjected, pushing between Garrus and Vega. "Besides, we all know she loves me the most."

Garrus and Vega turned to Grunt and then back to each other and laughed. Grunt growled at both of them and boarded the shuttle. Garrus and Vega followed, still chuckling.

"Let's get you back to where you belong," Vega said, closing the shuttle door.

"I couldn't agree more," Shepard said.

Garrus sat down beside Shepard, gazing down at her lovingly. "EDI, lift the lockdown. Our Commander's coming home."


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back, Commander!" Cortez shouted as Shepard stepped from the shuttle.

"It's good to be back, Cortez," Shepard said with a smile. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, thankful for the familiar surroundings of the Normandy. She began to feel all the tension in her muscles relax and settle. She was home.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Lola," Vega called out. "It's up to Joker to get us out of here, so we might not make it out alive."

"I heard that, meathead," Joker announced over the intercom. "About time you came back, Commander. This crew's been getting rowdy!" Shepard chuckled at Joker's comment.

"Hang on! We're entering the relay!" Joker warned. Shepard felt the Normandy subtly pull around and accelerate effortlessly.

"We're going through the Mass Relay?" Shepard asked Garrus, feeling concerned despite her previous conversation with Liara about the effectiveness of the Relays.

"It'll be fine," Garrus remarked, sounding only half convinced.

Vega gripped the side of the shuttle tightly. "I swear that if we come out the other side and I'm missing any vital parts, I'm going to kick his crippled ass."

As they went through the Relay, Shepard closed her eyes. She became aware of Garrus' hand wrapping tightly around hers. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She leaned in close to him, taking comfort in his presence. When they emerged through the Relay, Shepard joined everyone in a collective sigh. She glanced over and watched Vega pat down his entire body.

" _Gracias a Dios!_ " He exclaimed in relief.

"And we're home free!" Joker declared. "You're welcome, Commander."

Shepard shook her head and grinned.  _Smart ass_ , she thought to herself.

"It all seems too easy," Shepard mused quietly.

Vega scoffed. "Maybe to you, Lola, but a hell of a lot went into this rescue mission. EDI cleaned out all their video feeds and security logs on you while she took over their security system. The Asari hacked in and made sure all their records of you mysteriously disappeared. And Scars has been up for days planning the whole thing."

Shepard looked over to Garrus, stunned. Garrus shrugged his shoulders modestly. "All in a days work," he said.

Grunt shuffled up next to Vega and nudged him roughly. "I helped, too!"

Vega groaned. "Yeah, and the big guy acted as a battering ram."

Grunt chuckled at the remark, happy for the recognition.

"Thank you," Shepard said genuinely. "I appreciate everything all of you have done for me."

"Anything for you, Commander," Vega said. "And I do mean anything," he added with a wink.

"Commander Shepard," a dual tone voice interrupted her before she could respond to Vega. Shepard turned and saw an older Turian approaching her. She cocked her head slightly and appraised him. He had the same face markings as Garrus.

"Shepard," Garrus said nervously as the other Turian stepped in front of her. "I would like to introduce you to my father, Castis Vakarian."

Shepard was barely able to conceal her immense surprise, but kept a straight face. She was known for her poker face. Shepard extended her hand to Castis.

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm glad you made it safely off Palaven," she said smoothly.

Castis took her hand, squeezing it gently. "The honor is mine, Commander. Every race owes you our deepest gratitude."

Shepard felt her cheeks flush slightly and she managed a small smile for Castis. "You're too kind. I did what any soldier would do."

Castis inclined his head. "Ah, yes, but you succeeded."

"I didn't do it alone," Shepard replied, looking to Garrus who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "I was fortunate to have an extremely loyal and capable crew."

Shepard had gotten good at reading Turian expressions, such as they were. Castis looked over at Garrus and Shepard could not mistake the swell of pride on the elder Vakarian's face. "As they were fortunate for such a Commander," Castis countered.

Shepard fought against the blush that touched her cheeks again. "Smooth talkers must run in the family."

Castis chuckled. "A quality family trait that I'm glad was passed to my son. I'll let you get back to your crew, Commander."

Shepard watched Castis walk away. Before she could say anything, Garrus' omni tool sounded with a message from Kaidan.

"Hey, what's keeping you?" He demanded goodheartedly. "We're all waiting up here for the Commander! You can't keep her all to yourself, you know."

"Wanna bet?" Garrus mumbled and gave Shepard a resigned look. "Sorry, they insisted on a welcome back party. You're the guest of honor and everyone's waiting."

Shepard suppressed a groan and smiled instead. "Well, I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting." They began walking towards the door. "Garrus?" Shepard hesitated.

"Yes, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"I want to hold a memorial service for Anderson," she said softly. "I never really got a chance to mourn his passing. I want to honor him and place his name amongst those of the fallen on the memorial wall."

Garrus surprised Shepard by wrapping her in a tight embrace. She squeezed him tightly back. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Shepard."

Shepard was relieved when she and Garrus stepped into the elevator to go to her cabin. It had been a lengthy celebration of reunion and joyous merriment. She was still not fully healed and the events of the festivities had definitely taken more out of her than she expected. Despite her fatigue, she had not been oblivious to the scrutinizing gaze of Dr. Chakwas. She appreciated the doctor's concern, however, the last thing she wanted was to be treated as a patient again. Shepard finally decided to retire to her quarters after receiving one too many stern glances cast her way by Dr. Chakwas. Once the elevator opened to her cabin, Shepard felt the calming comfort of its solitude fill her and she felt slightly revitalized.

She stepped into her cabin and hurried over to her hamster. "Hey Squeaks, did you miss me?"

The hamster peaked out of its little abode for a moment to inspect Shepard and then rushed back into the comfort of its home. Shepard's eyebrows knitted as she studied the creature.

"Garrus, he looks thinner," she observed.

"Yeah, well, uh," Garrus mumbled. "It was the most peculiar thing, Shepard. He wouldn't eat until you woke up. Strange creature."

"Uh huh," Shepard said unconvinced, wiggling her finger at the hamster. Squeaks peeked its head out again, its nose sniffing furiously, trying to smell her finger through the glass. The hamster, although thinner, appeared to be in good health.

"Well, at least my fish have an automatic feeder," Shepard muttered thankfully.

"You should be glad Grunt didn't eat them," Garrus snickered. "He wanted to, but didn't know your door code."

Shepard chuckled and continued to play with her neglected hamster.

"Shepard," Garrus said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Shepard stopped and looked over to Garrus. He had descended the small flight of stairs and was now sitting on the couch. She made her way to him, noticing that he held a small box between his hands.

Shepard sat beside Garrus, studying the box. It was hand carved from soapstone, adorned with beautiful patterns. "For me?" She asked.

Garrus nodded, handing the box to her. "Open it."

Shepard smiled at Garrus and opened the box. She gasped at the objects which lay inside. She reached down, her fingertips caressing the battle worn dog tags. She tore her eyes from the dog tags and looked at Garrus. "How did you get these?" She whispered, her mouth hanging slightly ajar in disbelief.

Garrus shifted awkwardly. "The extraction team recovered his body when they found you. He was like a father to you. I know he was proud of you and I figured he would've wanted you to have something of his."

Shepard held the dog tags between her fingers. The name David Anderson glinted in the cabin light off them. Stricken by the gesture, she began to cry softly. The memory of Anderson's death was still fresh in her mind.

"Thank you, Garrus, this means a lot to me," Shepard choked out. She held the dog tags close, as if they would somehow bring Anderson back to her.

"I hope it was… appropriate," Garrus started, sounding unsure of his gift.

Shepard wiped at her eyes. "Yes, it was. Thank you. This means more to me than you could ever know."

Garrus relaxed and allowed Shepard to lose herself in her memories as she stared at Anderson's dog tags with a mixture of admiration, sorrow and regret.

"I have something else for you," Garrus said after some time, breaking through her thoughts.

Shepard stiffened a little. His last thoughtful gift had turned her into an emotional wreck. "What is it?"

Garrus pulled another similar box up from beside the couch and presented it to Shepard. Slowly, she set Anderson's dog tags aside and accepted the new box from Garrus. She opened it and saw nestled against purple velvet, a small jar of blue paint. Shepard looked up at Garrus, giving him a confused expression.

"It's the same paint I use on my face for my emblem," Garrus said, answering her unspoken question.

Shepard smiled once again at Garrus, not quite understanding the meaning of the gift, but appreciating the gesture all the same. "Thank you, Garrus. I…" Shepard stopped as Garrus slid off the couch, placing one knee on the floor and kneeling in front of her. Shepard's heart leapt up into her throat as the significance of the paint finally dawned upon her.

Garrus reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "Shepard… Artemis," his voice hitched with a nervous lilt. "I never had a direction in life. I didn't really see myself as anything special; I just did what was expected of me. Then you came along and showed me the meaning of being a hero and a legend. You showed me what it was like to be selfless and to sacrifice for the greater good. I found a reason to strive for greatness under your leadership. But in the end, even with all that, I found that I still wanted something more for myself. I wanted you." He gazed intently into her eyes and then shook his head, lowering his voice. "No, it was more than that. I  _needed_  you. In so many ways, you are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. The thought of having ever let you down terrifies me. When I thought I'd lost you, I was devastated. I'm not sure if I could've gone on living without you. I've never needed anything or anyone as much as I need you." Garrus paused for a moment, pulling the lid off the jar and dipping the pads of his fingers into the paint. He reached up to Shepard's face and skillfully began to trace his emblem upon her cheeks. Shepard closed her eyes, reveling in the touch of his fingers on her skin. When he was done, she opened her eyes and gazed in wonderment at him. Garrus continued. "Artemis Shepard, my Commander, my friend, my love, I pledge my heart and soul to you. I kneel before you, a man who couldn't possibly face another day without you by his side. I regret not saying it sooner, but I vow that I will say it and make it known every day for the rest of our lives. I love you and it would complete me if you would join your name with mine and be with me always." He pulled in a deep breath. "Shepard, will you marry me?"

Shepard gazed down at Garrus, sitting hopefully on one knee. His hands clasped against hers as he peered up at her eagerly. Shepard was flooded with waves of emotions and she struggled to keep them at bay. She untwisted her hand from Garrus' grasp and reached out, stroking his scarred mandible lovingly.

"Garrus Vakarian, I never thought you'd ask," she whispered, tears touching her eyes.

Garrus chuckled in relief and raised his mouth to hers, bringing his hands up and running his fingers through her hair. She kissed him back hard, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He moved his mouth down along her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. He hummed softly against her skin.

"So, I'll take that as a Yes, then?" Garrus teased.

"Of course," she replied, running her fingers over his crest. "You knew the answer before you even asked."

Garrus chuckled, stroking her arm. "I suppose I did."

Shepard stood up and pulled Garrus over to the bed with her. He watched her as she began to strip out of her clothes, admiring her body as she did. He mimicked her movements, removing his armor.

"So, how many vids did you watch to prepare for this?" Shepard asked

Garrus pulled her close to him, feeling her soft warm body flush with his. He gazed down at her, admiring the blue paint that adorned her cheeks, enjoying the fact that it marked her as his.

"None," he said softly, dropping his head down and nuzzling the soft skin between her breasts.

Shepard shuddered pleasurably in his arms, his breath hot against her skin. "You've always had a way with words."

"Glad to hear it," Garrus mused, running his mandible over her collarbone. "Let's put my other talents to the test, shall we?"

He lowered her to the bed and caressed her lovingly. She wrapped herself around him and allowed herself to become lost in his embrace.

Shepard watched Garrus sleep for the first time in a long time. A small smile crept onto her lips as she realized that their roles were reversed this time. He had been the one watching her sleep as she healed. She realized how exhausted Garrus must have been, but had kept going until he had gotten her back aboard the Normandy safe and sound. After they had made love, Garrus had wrapped Shepard in his arms and promptly fallen asleep. Despite her best efforts, she had found herself unable to join him. She had slept too long as it was.

She traced her fingers slowly over his, touching his talons gently. He continued to slumber uninterrupted. She was amazed by the depth of love she had for him as she gazed at his relaxed face. As a young girl, she had fantasized about the man she would love when she grew up would be like. She was unsure she would ever find such a man. Yet, here he lay in front of her, the true embodiment of everything she could have ever dreamed of. His loyalty was unsurpassed and he cared about her more than she ever thought possible. What she loved most was that he wanted to protect her even though he knew she was strong and could handle herself in nearly every situation. However, what he protected her from the most was herself. He made sure she never felt alone and never judged herself too harshly. He had given himself to her, heart and soul. She could be vulnerable around him without feeling judged or weak. He understood her as no one before him ever had.

She felt her eyes sting with tears as she traced her thumb over his mandible. She couldn't even comprehend the thought of losing him. She knew she could never fathom the amount of sorrow and anguish he had endured when he thought he had lost her.

"Garrus," she whispered. His name hung in the air and brought her comfort. She smiled, reaching up and touching the blue paint he had put on her cheeks. Excitement fluttered through her stomach as she remembered his words. Soon, they would belong to the other forever.

She sat back and watched Garrus sleep, the shadows from the light of the fish tank swam over his naked form. He was truly perfect in her eyes. As she watched him, a blissful kind of calm settled throughout her. For the first time she could remember, she was actually at peace. She was truly happy, something she had never been before in her life.

And it was all thanks to him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Garrus watched from behind Shepard as she stood before the memorial wall on the Normandy. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was grappling with her emotions. He also knew that he was the only one who could tell she was fighting to remain in control of her demeanor. He had gotten very good at reading the subtle movements of her body and what they meant. Shepard's head was bowed and she clutched a plaque that bore the inscription Adm. David Anderson. Garrus stood in silence, surrounded by the rest of the crew who were there to pay their respects to the late Admiral. He looked over and saw Joker and EDI standing close together. Joker reached out and took EDI's hand. She cast him a confused gaze, not fully understanding the significance of the motion. However, she remained quiet and simply mimicked his gesture with measurable care.

Tali stood beside Garrus. She was not nearly as composed as Shepard. She was on the verge of tears. He could hear her audibly pull in deep breaths to keep calm and collected. Garrus imagined Tali was thankful for her mask as it hid the emotions she struggled to conceal. Garrus knew she was empathizing with Shepard's pain, but lacked the control Shepard had. Kaidan stood beside Shepard. Unlike Tali, Kaidan didn't struggle to contain his emotions. His face contorted with the pain of regret and loss. Liara looked over at Kaidan and noticed his sorrow. She placed a hand on his shoulder, endeavoring to comfort him. Behind them stood Vega, his arms crossed over his chest, putting on a good façade. Huddled together beside Vega stood Cortez, Dr. Chakwas, and Traynor. Each wore a somber expression on their downturned faces. Grunt shuffled uncomfortably in the corner. It was apparent he was bored, but kept quiet out of respect.

Shepard's shoulders slumped and she appeared resigned. She approached the memorial slowly, still staring down at the plaque.

"I could talk about the prominent military career and achievements of Admiral David Anderson," she began, her voice nearly a whisper. "But those go without saying."

Shepard took a deep breath and held it for a moment. Garrus grimaced as he felt her pain. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He would have given anything to be able to take all her pain away.

Shepard exhaled and continued, strength building in her voice. "I don't need to remind any of you what kind of man he was. All of you know that he was a hero and fought to the very end to save our way of life. His sacrifice will be honored and never be forgotten."

She paused for a moment. "I want him to be remembered for all those things, but I also want him to be remembered for the man only a select few got to see." Garrus heard the subtle catch in her voice as she spoke the words. However, she continued to speak confidently. "He was a man who was venerated by his superiors. A man respected by his soldiers. A man who gave all of himself in everything he did. He was a man who was like a father to me." Her words flowed from her lips in a hushed whisper and hung heavily in the air.

Even though her back was to him, Garrus knew there were tears in her eyes. Her voice betrayed her emotions, but only to him. No one else knew her as he did. No one had ever seen the raw, emotional side of her as he had. Her strength was limitless and he stood in awe of her resolve each and every day. However, underneath it all, he knew that Shepard was a person like anyone else and there were always limits to how much someone could take. When those times came, Garrus liked knowing that he could be there for Shepard. He liked knowing that she felt comfortable enough to trust him in those dark times when the sheer weight of it all crashed down and overwhelmed her. He liked knowing that he could be there for her for once, as she had always been there for him.

Shepard swallowed hard. "I loved him like a father. He was always there, encouraging me to push the limits and ride the edge. He taught me that when you are in the darkest situations, there is always a ray of hope. There is always something worth fighting for."

She cast a backwards glance to Garrus and his heart fluttered mildly. He hadn't realized it until that moment, but he had been Shepard's hope and reason to keep fighting. The sentiment touched him deeply.

"He encouraged me to reach for the stars," she finished, looking back to the plaque. She held it, running her fingers over the Admiral's name. Shepard reluctantly placed the commemoration in the middle of the memorial which was adorned by the names of the other soldiers and friends they had lost in the war against the Reapers. Shepard leaned into the memorial, her hands lightly stroking the plaque.

" _Ad Astra Per Aspera,_ " she whispered. "Through hardships to the stars." She leaned against the memorial for a moment longer, her fingers lingering over the inscription.

"Until we meet again among those stars, Anderson." She stepped away from the memorial, her eyes fixed on Admiral Anderson's place among the others who had departed. She reached up and clutched the N7 dog tags under her uniform, the ones that belonged to Admiral Anderson. She saluted the memorial. Garrus saw Vega stand rigid and salute as well, his stoic façade broken, his face creased with sadness. Vega cast his eyes away from the scene as a slight sheen of tears spread through them.

Shepard dropped her salute and stood motionlessly, lost in the moment. Garrus stepped up beside her, lightly touching her arm. She looked to him and responded with a sad smile. He reciprocated the gesture. Suddenly, Shepard turned into him, wrapping her arms around his carapace tightly. Garrus was surprised. Other than some flirtatious banter, she had never openly shown her affection for him around the crew. Before she could change her mind about the embrace, Garrus pulled his arms around her and held her tight.

_I've got you, Shepard,_ he thought to himself. _I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

"Shepard?" Garrus called out as he entered her cabin. She was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was most likely in the bathroom. Garrus could hear the water of the shower running as he approached the door. He tapped on it lightly.

"Shepard?" He called out again, louder. "Can I come in?"

There was a long silence, before she reluctantly answered. "Yeah."

Garrus opened the door and was surprised to see Shepard sitting on the floor of the shower, water cascading off her bare skin. Garrus felt concern spread throughout his chest.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

Shepard didn't respond. She continued to sit silently on the floor of the shower. Garrus noticed that her gaze was tightly fixed on the dog tags she held delicately in her hand. Garrus couldn't be sure with the water cascading off her, but he thought she was crying.

Garrus stripped out of his clothes quickly, casting them aside on the floor and cuddled up next to Shepard, feeling the hot water begin to pour over his skin as well. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. He nestled his mouth against her neck as he brought her close, smelling the heat of the water on her skin. He fought an urge to lick the water from her shoulder.

"I'm here, Shepard," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not letting go." As if to reiterate his promise, Garrus drew her into him tighter.

He felt Shepard relax into him a little. Her head slipped down and laid against his shoulder. Her wet hair clung to him and he relished in the small victory.

After several minutes of sitting under the hot cascade of water, Shepard finally spoke. "I should've told him how much he meant to me while we were on the Citadel."

Garrus knew very little about what had transpired in the moments before the Catalyst had activated. Shepard was unwilling to talk about it. He knew that the Illusive Man had been there and Shepard had shot him. She said that she had activated the Catalyst and Anderson had died moments later next to her.

"I was an idiot," she mumbled. "I told him things would be fine. I should've said what really needed to be said. I should have told him…" She trailed off, clenching the dog tags tightly in her hand.

"He knew, Shepard," Garrus reassured softly. "He always knew."

Shepard swallowed hard, bringing the dog tags to her chest. "You really think so?"

Garrus nuzzled her lightly with his mouth. "Without a doubt."

Shepard relaxed a little more. "Thank you, Garrus."

"Come on," Garrus urged gently. "Let's get you dry and into bed."

Shepard allowed Garrus to pull her to her feet. He turned off the water and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her. Quickly, he swept her up in his arms. Her eyes widened in surprise and with a question.

"I love you," he whispered, pushing his mouth against hers. He had grown quite fond of this human endearment. He preferred it to the forehead bump Turians usually did.

Shepard kissed him back. He could taste the water on her lips, trailing his tongue over her soft skin.

She nuzzled her nose against his scarred mandible and kissed him lightly. "I love you, too, Garrus."

Moments later, they were lying beside each other on the bed, staring at the others naked form. Garrus trailed a talon up and down her soft flesh while she lightly traced the outlines of the scars on his face. He loved how her small, delicate fingers played over his leathery skin.

"Shepard, can I ask you a question?" Garrus ventured.

"Of course," she answered absent mindedly.

"When you touch my mandibles, you always touch the side of my face that's scarred. Is there a reason for that?" He asked.

Shepard stopped tracing her fingers over him, her brow creasing.

"Not that I mind!" Garrus quickly amended. "I actually really enjoy it. It feels nice and I love your fingers and…" Garrus trailed off and sighed. "Crap. I just ruined the moment, didn't I?"

Shepard chuckled lightly and shook her head. "No, you didn't." Garrus could feel his mandibles flex in relief.

"Honestly?" She began. "I touch your scars because they remind me of just how close I came to losing you. And I know this might sound weird, but I love them because they mean you're still here with me."

Garrus hummed in appreciation. "That's a unique way of looking at it. I like it." He gave her his version of a smile, pushing his mandible back into her hand.

"I remember when the rocket hit you," Shepard started, drifting into her memories. "I was so worried. Your blood was everywhere. I grabbed you and told you to stay with me, to look at me. I told you not to close your eyes."

Garrus blinked, the memory of the incident was eons away, but he vaguely remembered Shepard's pleas. "I remember hearing your voice, but you were fading from my sight."

Shepard continued to touch his scars. "I was yelling frantic commands. Everyone seemed to be moving in slow motion. You reached up and touched my face. I pulled you close to me, cradling you in my arms." Her eyes registered with pain as she relived the memory. "Did you hear what I said to you?"

Garrus shook his head. "No, everything goes dark after you put your hand around mine."

"I told you not to leave me. I told you that I needed you," she shuddered at the memory. "When we got you back, they told me that the chances for your survival were slim. I didn't know what to do. So, I came up here and stared at the blood on my hands. Your blood." She ground her teeth and the tears pooled in her eyes. "I didn't want to wash it off because… if you died that would have been all that remained of you." She swallowed hard. "So, I touch your scars because they remind me of how lucky I am to still have you with me." She sniffled as a tear slid down her cheek. She swiped it away violently. "I hate it when you see me like this."

Garrus reached over and traced the tear trail still visible on her cheek and chuckled. "And to think I was ever worried that you'd be put off by my scars."

Shepard chuckled through her sorrow. "Thank you for holding on for me."

Suddenly, Garrus was reliving the memory of what he thought was their final goodbye. He remembered wishing he had told her sooner how much he loved her. He remembered her hand on his face, her voice, and the smile she gave to him. She had known it was going to be the last time she saw him. He grimaced and forced the memory away, the image of his hand still outstretched, unwilling to let her go. He shook his head. "Thank _you_ for holding on for me. Your injuries were more severe than mine." He gestured to her body. "However, you seem to heal better."

"Yeah," she scoffed softly. "I guess I have Cerberus to thank for that."

"That makes two of us," Garrus replied. "If I'd only known then what I know now," he said, leaning into her. "I wouldn't have spent so much of my time pretending to calibrate the Normandy."

Shepard blinked. "Pretending?"

Garrus let out a wry chuckle. "I had feelings for you, but I was afraid that you'd never go for someone like me; a Turian with a mangled face and a string of failures following his every footfall." He shook his head. "I kept asking myself 'what would Commander Shepard ever see in someone like me?' Then you kept coming to talk to me and I started to think that I might have a chance. I knew I couldn't do that to myself. You had so many other options. But you were persistent and I allowed myself to hope for a future for us. It was never about blowing off steam with you, Artemis." His heart beat slightly faster at his confession. "It was always about being the object of your affection. Being with you and pretending that you could love me for who I was. I had always hoped beyond hope that one day you would see past our friendship and want to give your heart to me because I so desperately wanted to give you mine."

Shepard was stunned. "I had no idea, Garrus."

"I know. I was never going to tell you because I felt like it made me seem weak," he said softly.

Shepard smiled and kissed his chin. "It doesn't make you weak at all," she whispered.

Garrus leaned into her, trailing his mouth over her jaw. "Nor do your tears."

Shepard smiled and Garrus reached out, weaving her tiny fingers through his. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Artemis."

Shepard snuggled into him and he could feel her warm breath against his chest. "That's good because you're stuck with me now."

Garrus stroked her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way. This is where I belong."

"There's no Shepard without Vakarian," she hummed softly, her sadness dissipating.

"About that," Garrus said, pulling away slightly. "When do you intend to become Mrs. Vakarian?"

Shepard smirked, a small laugh escaping her throat. "Mrs. Vakarian?"

"It'll take some getting used to, sure, but I think you could live up to the Vakarian name if you tried really hard," Garrus teased.

Shepard swatted him and he laughed at her display. "Saving the galaxy isn't good enough?" She remarked.

"Well, you know Turians," Garrus persisted. "We're hard to please."

In a fluid motion, Shepard swept her leg over Garrus and straddled him. He looked up at the sly smile that spread across her face. She pushed her hips down into him pleasurably, racking her fingernails against his plates. His moan of pleasure came out as a purr.

"Hm, this Turian doesn't seem so hard to please," Shepard speculated.

"It's hard to complain with a view like this," he whispered, pulling a taloned finger softly across her cheek in admiration.

Shepard blushed slightly, which was a rare sight, and averted her eyes. "How did I ever get to be so lucky?" She murmured.

He cupped her face gently, looking intently into her eyes. "Hm, if you ask me, I'm the lucky one here. You're all I've ever wanted, Artemis," he said earnestly.

Her blush deepened as she moved her hand into his, clasping it and pulling it up to her lips. She kissed his fingers. "You're everything to me. I've never wanted or needed anyone as much as I need you, Garrus." She closed her eyes and smiled widely. "And here you are with me. Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Shepard," Garrus purred. "I meant what I said. I'm never letting you go."

"Thank you, Garrus," Shepard said with a complacent smile. "You always know just what to say." She leaned down, laying her head on his chest.

Garrus gently stroked her back, feeling her chest press in against his with every breath she took. In that moment, he couldn't have been happier. "Glad to hear it," he whispered, sliding his fingers up and through her blonde hair.

Garrus was almost asleep with Shepard on top of him when the terminal in the cabin began to make noise.

Shepard lifted her head from his chest slowly. "Wonder who that could be?"

She reluctantly shifted herself off Garrus and walked over to the terminal. Garrus stood as well, retrieving some spare civvies he kept in Shepard's cabin.

"Yes?" Shepard asked the terminal.

"Shepard," Tali's voice came through the intercom. "I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

"Of course, Tali," Shepard replied. "Just give me a few minutes before coming up."

Shepard plodded down the stairs and threw on her N7 sweatshirt and a pair of black pants. She fluffed her hair with her hand. Garrus stared at her in admiration. Shepard caught his gaze and gave him a one sided smile.

What?" She asked.

"You always manage to take my breath away," Garrus answered honestly.

Shepard rolled her eyes, but her smile broadened. Before she could reply, the door to the cabin chimed at Tali's presence.

"Come in, Tali," Shepard called out and then shot Garrus a smoldering look of desire that made his insides quiver.

Tali walked into the cabin, she held her hands together nervously in front of her. "Shepard, Garrus, I hope I'm not interrupting," she started, glancing between them.

"A little," Garrus teased, boldly wrapping his arms around Shepard's waist and nuzzling her neck with his mouth.

Shepard pushed her head against his shoulder and leaned back into him, relaxed. "You're not intruding. What's on your mind, Tali?"

Tali wrung her hands nervously. "I've been contemplating how to say this to you, Shepard, but I can't seem to find the right words…" She sighed unhappily. "Oh, Keelah…"

Shepard pulled out of Garrus' embrace and walked over to Tali, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Tali, it's me," she said soothingly. "You can tell me anything."

This seemed to relax Tali slightly. "Shepard, you've given me the world, literally," she began, an emotional edge tugging at her voice. "You won back my planet, a feat my people were unable to achieve. You also made peace with the Geth. Not only that, but you got my people to accept the Geth and work with them! It is because of you that I now have a home on Rannoch, Shepard. You have done so much for my people."

"I didn't do it for the Quarian, Tali," Shepard replied, looking into Tali's mask. "I did it for you."

"I... I know," Tali stammered, her voice breaking. "You've sacrificed so much for everyone, Shepard. You've given so much of yourself for the good of the galaxy and the good of your friends. I just want to repay you in some way."

Shepard smiled. "You don't have to repay me, Tali. You're my friend, that's what friends do."

Tali nodded. "I know, Shepard, but you deserve something so much more than what I can give. I can merely offer this small token on my appreciation," she took a deep breath, calming herself. "The Geth on Rannoch have been helping us rebuild. I have been overseeing designs for the home on the land I claimed when we first landed on Rannoch. I just got word from Kal'Reegar. My home has been finished. Shepard, I would be honored if you would allow me to host your wedding at my home on Rannoch."

"Tali!" Shepard exclaimed. "You don't have to do that."

Tali shook her head. "No, I really want to, Shepard. I want the first memories of my new home to be made with my friends and the people I hold dear. What better way can I do that than to see two of the most important people in my life get married at my home? It would truly honor me, Shepard."

Shepard look at Garrus, a smile tugging at her lips. "What do you say, Garrus?"

Garrus put his arm around Shepard and then Tali. "That sounds perfect."

Shepard grinned widely. "EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?" EDI said over the intercom.

"Have Joker set a course for Rannoch," Shepard announced, gazing at Tali. "We have a wedding to plan."

"Really?!" Tali squealed, wrapping her arms around Shepard. "Thank you, Shepard!"

Shepard embraced her back tightly. "No, Thank you, Tali."

"Shall I inform the crew of the upcoming festivities?" EDI inquired.

Tali squeezed Shepard's hands tightly in anticipation. Shepard looked to Garrus and he shrugged slightly.

"I guess we have to let them know about it sometime," Garrus mumbled. "You do know that when EDI makes the announcement, we won't get a moment of peace?"

"Yeah," Shepard sighed. "I know. Alright, EDI," Shepard relented. "Inform the crew."

"I'm so excited!" Tali chattered. "It's going to be wonderful."

"I uh, have some things I need to do. You know, Turian things," Garrus muttered, slipping around Tali and Shepard.

"Calibrations?" Shepard asked, cocking her eyebrow slowly.

Garrus chuckled and came back to Shepard, nipping her ear lightly. "You know it."

Shepard smiled, rubbing her forehead against his mandible. "See you later?" She asked.

Garrus lightly trailed his mouth over her forehead. "Of course. Meet you at the bar."


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard took a deep breath and stared at the Vid Comm console for a long time. She leaned against it heavily, dread gathering in a tight mass that was forming solidly in her chest. Shepard was striving to gather the courage she needed to make the call she should have made several days ago. She scoffed lightly at the bitter irony of the situation in which she found herself. She could bravely charge headfirst into a Reaper beam, but the thought of calling her own mother stopped her dead. Shepard was not looking forward to telling her mother about her engagement to Garrus.

Shepard exhaled loudly, forcing herself to become resolute in her decision to call. She worked her stiff fingers over the console, the heavy dread was now accompanied by a sickening nausea. She gritted her teeth as the last commands were punched into the console. She waited with grim remorse.

Hannah Shepard flickered into view as she answered the call. Hannah stood rigid and disciplined with hard lines creasing her stress aged face. Shepard assessed her mother's demeanor, trying to recall if there was a time her mother was ever happy. Hannah had always struck Shepard as a woman of very little joy. Shepard had not spent a lot of her youth with her mother. The moment she was old enough, Hannah had shipped a young Shepard off to the Alliance Academy. Shepard had virtually no memories of her father. He had been killed when she was only three. He had died while on mission to activate Relay 314, which had been the cause of the First Contact War. The facts surrounding her father's demise crashed uninvited through her mind. His body, among many others, was never recovered from the ravished wreckage of the science vessel. The news devastated Hannah. Gradually, Hannah became more and more distant from her daughter. Shepard remembered the times when Hannah would visit her at the Academy. Their visits had always been forced and awkward. Shepard would often catch Hannah just staring at her with an odd expression on her face. Eventually, Hannah had stopped visiting her altogether, keeping in touch only by private messaging. As Shepard grew older, she realized it was because she looked so much like her father that Hannah could not bear to be around her. Shepard had very little resemblance to her mother. Hannah had red hair that was now streaked with grey and the taut skin on her cheeks was adorned with a splash of freckles. Her mother's tired green eyes appraised her.

"Artemis," she addressed her in a mild tone. "What a surprise." Hannah's face registered very little of what she stated. "Where are you?"

"I'm back on the Normandy," Shepard replied, realizing just how dry her throat was.

"I wasn't aware they'd cleared you for release from the Nimbus," Hannah remarked slowly.

"They didn't exactly release me," Shepard responded, a small smirk rising to her lips at the memory of her escape. "I thought Admiral Hackett would have filled you in."

Hannah shifted uncomfortably and paused. "Steven… Admiral Hackett and I haven't spoken since before the Crucible project."

Shepard stiffened. There had always been something off about her mother's relationship with Admiral Hackett. The sickness in Shepard's stomach intensified.

"So, what do I owe this call? It's very out of place for you to check in," Hannah commented after a period of silence.

Shepard rallied her courage. She almost wished she was facing Harbinger again. "I wanted to let you know that…" she trailed off, losing her voice. She swallowed repeatedly, rubbing her hands nervously together.

"What is it?" Hannah asked, her tone still mild.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm getting married," Shepard finally forced the words from her rapidly tightening throat. The nearly unbearable tension that had been building throughout her body suddenly released through her extremities and Shepard felt herself relax. However, the relief was short lived.

Hannah stood in silence, her lips pressed tightly together. Shepard waited a moment before speaking. "Mom?"

"Am I to assume it is to that Turian?" Hannah asked, the disdain evident in her voice.

"Yes," Shepard replied, defensiveness replacing the recently abated tension in her body. "His name is Garrus."

Hannah scoffed lightly, but didn't comment. Shepard continued. "We're getting married on Rannoch. I thought you should know."

"I suppose the marriage was his idea?" She asked, lifting her chin defiantly.

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, jutting her jaw angrily. "He proposed, yes. And I accepted his proposal."

"Are you sure it was your decision?" Hannah asked.

"What are you implying?" Shepard growled sharply.

"I'm just asking are you sure you made the decision?" Her mother turned and walked across the floor. Her image rippled at her movements. "You have no idea what Cerberus did to you. For all you know, you could be under their control. Are you sure your decisions are your own?"

"I can't believe you would even think that!" Shepard shouted, aghast at the accusation. "After everything I've done, you think I'm being controlled by Cerberus?" Shepard shook her head in disgust.

"Alright, you're right," Hannah relented. "That was out of line."

"You think?" Shepard retorted angrily.

"If you want my blessing, I'm afraid I can't grant it," Hannah said stiffly, somehow maintaining her mild tone.

Shepard clenched her fists tightly. She felt her body begin to tremble in fury. "I'm not asking for your blessing or your permission. I was simply informing you of something that is going to happen with or without your approval."

Hannah nodded and remained tight lipped and silent. Shepard was overcome with the urge to scream at her mother. She fought against it, but the words still managed to slip past her lips.

"What do you have against Garrus?" Shepard spat. "What's he ever done to you?"

"You know what I have against Turians," Hannah hissed, her mild tone disappearing.

Shepard flung her hands in the air with indignation. "You can't be serious! You're still holding on to that?"

"Your father was one of the first of many to die at the hands of the Turians!" Hannah shouted, surprising Shepard with the sudden, violent change in her demeanor. "They started a war! Your father's blood was the first spilled. He was on a science vessel! They had no right to open fire!"

"You're blaming Garrus for that?" Shepard extorted, stunned. "He was a child! Younger than I was! We all lost people in the First Contact War. You can't blame Garrus for the death of my father! You're holding one Turian responsible for the acts of others he has no affiliation with! Does it even matter to you that he has given me a reason to live?" Shepard asked, her hands rapidly gesticulating her discontent. "I don't care that he's Turian! That doesn't matter. What matters is that I love him and he makes me happy!" Shepard stared at her mother in disbelief, dropping her tone. "You should be happy for me."

Hannah dropped her head in her hand, rubbing her thumb and forefinger into her brow. "I can't be happy for you, but I want you to know that I'm still proud of you. You've done so much for humanity and the universe. I _am_ still very proud of you, Artemis."

Shepard felt the fire of her rage seethe up through her chest and into her cheeks. She ground her teeth together, the words slipping through her clenched jaw. "You keep saying you're proud of me. That's all you ever say to me. 'You're doing me proud, doing the Alliance proud.' You never ask if I'm happy. You never care how I am. You should care, mom. Garrus makes me happy." Shepard stopped for a moment, taking in a deep, ragged breath as tears threatened to sting her eyes. "Your husband? My father, John Shepard, would've been happy for me."

Hannah continued to rub her brow. "You've changed," she said after a moment. "You're not the daughter I remember."  
Shepard felt the acid of the words prick at her painfully. A lump began to form in her throat and her eyes glassed over with fresh tears. She blinked them away. "I'm not the daughter you remember," she repeated slowly. She strove to keep her voice steady as it edged with emotion. "I guess I can't argue that. I have witnessed such horrible things. I've seen so much carnage, blood, and death. I have lost so many good people. People I loved, cared about and called friends; Ashley Williams, Mordin Solus, Legion, Thane Krios… David Anderson," Shepard swallowed hard, feeling the tears drop from her eyes. "I died and was pieced back together by Cerberus. I'm not even sure how human I am anymore. I was forced the leave the love of my life standing amidst the ruins of battle, injured and reaching out for me while I ran off to save the universe from the Reapers. I was so badly burned by a Reaper beam that it bonded my armor to my skin. I watched my mentor die right before my eyes. I nearly died again. I have seen things that would drive any normal person insane." Shepard was breathing heavily, her emotions chaotically spiraling from rage to anguish. "I've stood against the odds and came out on the other side victorious. I've fought with every ounce of my being to protect our way of life and everything I hold dear. I have been through excruciating pain and hardships that you can't even begin to imagine. I have had to make decisions that no one should ever be asked to make. I'm haunted by the lives I couldn't save and the decisions I've made that cost lives." She shook her head, casting her eyes away from the image of her mother. "I found someone who can give me peace, someone who can chase away the demons that torment me when I'm lost in the darkness of my own mind. He was there for me, mother. He was there changing my bandages, applying medi-gel, feeding me, reading to me, watching me sleep, comforting me when the nightmares became too real, and talking to me when I needed someone." Her voice broke. "Where were you?"

Hannah gazed back at Shepard, stunned and in silence. There were tears on her cheeks as well.

"Where were you when I needed you?" Shepard echoed. "Off promoting my career to advance your own? Telling the universe how proud you were of me and of how I am an exemplary example of humanity?" Shepard sniffed and wiped her eyes viciously with her hand. "I needed someone who would be there for me. He was there and I know he will always be there. You have the audacity to tell me that I'm not the daughter you remember? Well, I'm not, mother. War changes people. Just look at the person you've become."

"Artemis!" Hannah scolded angrily. Shepard thrust her hand up to stop her mother from speaking.

"Enough," Shepard whispered, resigning herself to the inevitable outcome of the conversation. "I've had my fill of fighting. There is nothing I can say to convince you to be happy for me. Let's leave it at that. We've been living separate lives for as long as I can remember and it's worked out so far. There's no point in trying to alter that now."

"Sometimes…" Hannah began weakly, rubbing her hands over her arms. "You only have enough for one person and when they're gone, you're left with nothing."

Shepard nodded, a coldness began to sweep through her body, replacing the heat of her anger. "That was your choice. I was always there, waiting for you to come back."

Hannah sighed. "I know, Artemis. I know."

A long silence ensued and the women hardly looked at each other.

"I should go," Hannah said, breaking the silence.

"Alright," Shepard replied, the numb iciness seeping out into her voice.

"Goodbye, Artemis," Hannah said, severing the communication link.

Shepard stood in the Vid Comm room, staring at the spot her mother had stood just moments ago. Inexplicable despair tugged painfully at her heart.

"Shepard?" EDI's voice came over the intercom.

"Not now, EDI," Shepard whispered. She couldn't deal with the AI's attempts at comfort.

"As you wish," EDI complied.

Shepard braced herself against the Vid Comm console, breathing deeply. She was so focused on keeping herself calm that she didn't hear the door open.

"Artemis?" Garrus asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

_Damnit, EDI_ , Shepard silently cursed the AI. She knew that EDI had contacted Garrus and told him what happened. Shepard refused to turn around. She didn't want Garrus to see her like this.

Garrus remained silent, but wrapped his arms around her stomach and brought her close to him. Her back came to rest against his chest and she felt the comfort of his embrace. She let out a shuddered breath and grasped his hands tightly between her own.

_Don't let go,_ her mind cried out as she slumped against Garrus.

"I won't," he whispered in her ear. She hadn't said it aloud, but he had heard her plea all the same.

* * *

Shepard sat in her cabin, a drink in her hand. She stared at the message which blinked on her private terminal. She drummed her finger absentmindedly on the glass she held. Even though it was her third drink, she still wasn't ready to open the message. Shepard raised the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the liquid in one bitter swallow. She shook her head slightly at the acrid taste that burned her throat. She poured herself another. The message continued to taunt her.

Sender: Hannah Shepard. Subject: Artemis…

Shepard bit her lip, reading the simple line over and over again. Her mother had written the message shortly after they had severed communications. Shepard took a long pull of her drink, the memory fresh in her mind.

Garrus had held her tightly until the hurt was gone, rocking her gently in his arms. He had whispered to her lovingly and reassuringly as she quietly came to terms with the confrontation she had just had. His patience and understanding were unsurpassed and she felt the bittersweet ache in her chest at his presence. When the despair had passed, she had turned in Garrus' arms, facing him. She'd cradled his face between her hands and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"She'll never understand what she's missing," Shepard said, gazing at her Turian.

Garrus bumped his forehead against Shepard's, trailing the backs on his fingers against her cheek. "It's her loss."

Shepard had smiled at that. "Yes, it is."

Shepard shook herself from her reverie, finishing the last of her drink. She slammed the glass down on the counter and opened the private message. She glared at the screen, wondering what guilt rendering content lie within.

_Artemis,_

_I want you to know that this message is difficult for me to write. But you deserve more than I've ever given you._

_I know you feel that I abandoned you. In a sense, I did. I allowed you to be raised by the Alliance. I'm not going to apologize for that. You would've never become the person you are now without an Alliance upbringing._

Shepard felt herself sneer at that part. Her mother never could or would apologize for anything. She filled her glass again, taking another long drink before she continued.

_That being said, you deserve a family. I hope your Garrus can give you the family you've always deserved and always wanted. I never could and it's too late for me to try now. Too much time has passed and we both have wounds that will never heal._

Shepard sighed sadly. She wondered how she could ever mourn the loss of a relationship she had never had.

_And since I'm being honest, I have one final thing to confess to you. After you left for the Academy, I briefly found comfort in the arms of a man who was a dear friend to me and your father. I will not name him, but I know that you know who it is._

Shepard closed her eyes tightly. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who the man was. She had always suspected it based on her mother's reaction every time his name was mentioned, but had never been sure until now. She reluctantly opened her eyes and forced herself to read the last part of the message.

_Our liaison was fleeting, but it left me in a predicament. He doesn't know of this either, but I felt it was time that you knew the truth. You have a right to know about your family. I should have told you sooner._

Shepard's fingers became numb and her nearly empty glass slid from them and shattered against the floor. Shepard read the last line of the message again, unsure of her own eyes. The message remained unaltered and the reality of the line turned her world upside down.

_Artemis, you have a brother._


	8. Chapter 8

"You wanted to see me, Shepard?" Hackett asked, removing his hat as he strode through Tali's new home on Rannoch.

"Yeah," Shepard said, finding it difficult to conceal the bitterness in her tone. "Have a seat, Admiral."

Hackett glanced uncertainly at the strange Quarian furniture, his finger indecisively tapping the brim of his cap. He sat down carefully, looking relieved that the chair was comfortable. He sighed contentedly. "What's on your mind?"

Shepard stood with her arms crossed over her chest, staring out the window at the ocean view. "Is there something you want to tell me, Admiral?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hackett asked, surprise apparent in his voice.

Shepard bit her lower lip, keeping herself calm. "Is there something you've been keeping from me?"

Admiral Hackett shifted in the chair, leaning forward to appraise her. "I don't know what you're asking. What's going on, Shepard?"

Shepard took in a deep breath and turned to face the Admiral. His usually tight demeanor was relaxed. She noted how laid back he appeared. It was something she had never noticed before, but when he was alone with her, he always seemed at ease. Her anger faltered even as her mother's words tore at her. She'd been so angry at both Hannah and Hackett, but now as she looked at the old soldier, she felt nothing more than love and compassion. He was someone she trusted beyond measure and she knew he trusted her.

Shepard uncrossed her arms and took the chair across from Hackett. "I spoke with my mother. I told her about Garrus."

Hackett chuckled wryly and shook his head. "Is that what this is about? I can guess that didn't go over well."

Shepard huffed. "You can say that again."

"Look, Shepard, you have to try and understand your mother's discontent. The Turians killed your husband, your father. She's never been able to get past that."

Shepard felt a wave of anger flush through her. "She's not the only one who lost my father. I lost him, too, but I don't blame every Turian. Human history is full of bad people and murderers; look at the Illusive Man. But I don't hold humanity responsible for his actions or for Cerberus because there are people like me who fight against people like him. Her bias has no foundation."

"That's why they call it prejudice," Hackett said with a hint of humor. "Not everyone's like you, Artemis. You're a helluva soldier and the best person I know. Forgive me for saying this, but if your mother can't accept what makes you happy, then she doesn't deserve you."

Shepard was taken aback. In all her years working with Hackett, she couldn't recall when he'd ever used her first name. It touched her deeply. She'd known, but hadn't actually realized just how much she must have meant to the Admiral. She felt a heavy wave of guilt for her misguided anger towards him earlier.

She dropped her eyes, ashamed. "I don't know why I thought she would've told you."

Hackett leaned forward, interested. "Told me what?"

"After I told her of my engagement to Garrus, we had a fight," Shepard explained. "The conversation didn't exactly end on good terms." Images of the interaction flashed through Shepard's mind. A few days had passed, but the pain of the confrontation was still fresh. "Afterwards, she sent me a message. In that message, she confessed something to me."

Hackett reached for Shepard's hand, surprising her again with his familiarity and closeness. "It must have been something bad to have you this wound up. What did she say?"

Shepard had to force the words from her tightening throat. "She said that I have a brother."

Hackett gazed at her, confused. "A brother?"

Shepard nodded. "She didn't name the father, but she said I would know who he was." She finally raised her eyes to stare intently at Hackett.

His brow furrowed with consternation and then realization dawned on his face. He met Shepard's gaze, anxiety and guilt flooding his features. He released Shepard's hand and dropped his face into his own hands. "Oh, God."

Shepard stood, crossing over to the bar. "I'll pour you a drink. I know I needed one." She looked carefully at the labels, selecting a drink for humans. She was thankful that Tali was such an efficient host.

"You…you knew about us?" Hackett asked softly, horrified and still hiding behind his shaking hands.

Shepard poured them both a glass before she answered. "Yes, somewhere deep down, I knew. And I don't blame you for anything." She brought the drink over and dangled it in front of him. "I blame her."

Hackett took the glass, immediately taking a long drink, murmuring in appreciation as the heat of the liquor flowed down his throat and settled throughout his chest.

"I don't know what to say, Shepard," Hackett said after a long pause. He stared pointedly at his glass and the amber liquid within. "I'm embarrassed. You should've never found out this way." He took another drink. "You deserved better. I just hope you don't think less of me, though you'd have every right to."

Shepard sat her drink down on the table and put her arms around the Admiral. It was his turn to be surprised. He hastily placed his drink on the table with a loud clatter and returned Shepard's embrace fiercely, his hands squeezing her arms affectionately.

"You've been there for me throughout my whole life, guiding me, watching over me. You and Admiral Anderson were like fathers to me. You were truly the only family I ever knew. And now that David's gone, you're all I have left." She pulled away reluctantly. Hackett still grasped her arms tightly, sorrow swimming in his tired eyes. Shepard smiled softly for his sake. "I love you like a father. I could never think less of you."

Hackett sighed, a relieved smile touching his face. "I'm glad to hear it."

Shepard smiled warmly again before resuming her seat across from the old Admiral.

"Did she tell you who he is?" Hackett asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "How to find him?"

Shepard shook her head and took a sip of her own drink. "No, but Liara's working on that. She's already dug up a few things. All I know for certain is that his name is Apollo."

Hackett let out a dry, barking laugh of surprise. "You're serious?"

Shepard snickered into her glass as she took another drink. "Yeah, I am."

Hackett shook his head. "Guess she wanted to leave a trail. With a name like that, we should be able to find him."

Shepard felt her lips pull in a slight smile. "I suppose she did."

Hackett finished his drink, his finger tapping absent mindedly against the empty glass. "So… what now?"

Shepard finished her drink before placing her hand over the nervous hand of the Admiral. "Now, we prepare for the wedding. Then, we find my brother, your son."

Hackett nodded, sighing. "Am I still invited to the ceremony?"

Shepard scoffed softly. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. It would mean the world to me if you were the one who performed the ceremony."

Hackett's mouth hung open slightly at the unexpected gesture. "You want me to marry you and Garrus? Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Shepard exclaimed. "There's no one else I would rather have lead the ceremony that will unite me forever to the love of my life. I want it to be you. In fact, everytime I have ever thought about getting married, it's always been you who has performed the ceremony." Shepard flushed lightly at the confession.

Hackett swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, touched by her endearment. "Artemis, that would truly be an honor." He shook his head, smiling. "This means so much to me."

"You mean a lot to me," Shepard whispered.

Hackett looked up at her, his eyes flashing with unmistakable fatherly love. "I care about you, too, kiddo. So much."

"Then you'll do it?" Shepard asked, excited.

"Yes!" Hackett exclaimed. "I'll marry you." His eyes widened. "To Garrus… I uh, will marry you and Garrus together." Hackett closed his eyes and shook his head. "That came out horribly wrong. I'm glad your Turian boyfriend wasn't around to hear that blunder."

Shepard laughed. "Oh, I think you'd be surprised by how well you two would get along. You both have a way with words."

"On that note," Hackett said, standing up. "I better study up on Turian wedding traditions so I don't say the wrong thing at the ceremony. I don't even know how Turians do their weddings."

Shepard contemplated for a moment. "Other than the painting of the face, I don't know either. I hadn't really thought about Turian wedding traditions until now."

Hackett smirked as he put on his hat. "And here I thought the bride was supposed to be prepared for everything."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Do I strike you as a normal bride? Hm, maybe Garrus' father, Castis, can help us fill in the blanks. He's currently on the Normandy."

Hackett nodded, committing the name to memory. "I think I'll go visit him. A Turian-Human wedding on the Quarian homeworld which the Geth helped rebuild," Hackett mused softly. "This'll be one for the history books."

"Don't forget about our Krogan and Asari guests!" Shepard called after Hackett as he turned to leave.

"You certainly know how to bring people together, Shepard," Hackett beamed. With a slight wave, he walked out the door, leaving Shepard alone in Tali's new home.

Shepard stood and walked over to the window, staring out over the ocean. Tali had certainly chosen a beautiful view.

Moments later, Tali entered the house with Liara in tow. They were both carrying a variety of boxes.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What're those?"

"We've been to Illium," Liara said, her eyes dancing wildly. "Shopping for the wedding."

"You should have come, Shepard!" Tali exclaimed. "They had the most beautiful dresses."

Shepard grimaced. "I'm not really a dress kind of girl, Tali. I think my uniform will be just fine for this occasion."

"Oh, no you don't!" Tali scolded. "You're not getting out of it that easily, bosh'tet."

"That's right!" Liara sang, putting one of the long boxes in Shepard's arms. "In fact, this is a gift from a special friend."

Shepard frowned, setting the box on the bar and pulling open the small card that was attached to it.

_~Shepard,_

_I've always said you should wear dresses more often._

_You will look beautiful in this. Think of it as your_

_'Something new' for the wedding._

_All the happiness in the universe to you, my friend._

_Always,_

_Kasumi~_

Shepard chuckled and opened the box. She picked up the dress that lay inside and heard Liara and Tali gasp in unison. The gown was strapless, sleek and white. It was a short dress, but had sheer light pink satin folds that began at the waist and hung down in flattering layers over the legs.

"It's so beautiful!" Tali remarked.

"It sure is," Shepard whispered, surprised by how perfect and elegant the gown was.

"I guess this means you'll be wearing a dress, then?" Liara asked confidently.

Shepard nodded, hugging the dress against herself. "Kasumi definitely has an eye for this sort of thing."

Liara picked up a small wrapped box that had been hidden under the dress. "It looks like there's more."

Shepard carefully placed the dress back in the box and took the package Liara handed to her. A note was scrawled on the brown paper which wrapped it.

_~Something "Borrowed"~_

Shepard scoffed. "More like something stolen," she murmured, removing the wrap and opening the box.

An elegant necklace sat on a satin pillow with a teardrop jewel that glowed like an Illium sunset.

" _Keelah_!" Tali exclaimed.

"It's breathtaking," Liara gasped. "And it matches your eyes!"

Shepard blinked, realizing Liara was right. Kasumi had taken great measures to hunt down and acquire such a treasure.

Shepard sighed. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Liara, would you mind finding out who is missing this so we can return it to its proper owner?"

"Of course, Shepard," Liara said, disappointment slipping into her tone.

"After the wedding," Shepard added with a sly smile.

Liara returned the smile, pleased. "Gladly."

"What's all this about something new and something borrowed?" Tali asked, reading the notes.

"Oh, it's an old wedding tradition about things the bride should have on her for luck, I think." Shepard frowned, pulling up her omni-tool. "I'm not sure how the rest goes. Something old, something new…"

"Something borrowed, something blue…" Liara finished, dropping her eyes slightly.

Shepard stared at Liara, surprised. "How'd you know that?"

" _Krayat_ ," Tali quipped.

"What was that?" Shepard asked, unfamiliar with the Quarian word.

"It roughly means 'one who studies too much,' or bookworm," Liara grumbled, shooting Tali an annoyed glance.

"Thus, you have proven my point," Tali replied in an amused tone.

Liara rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, thanks to Kasumi, we're halfway there," Shepard interjected, tucking away the necklace and the dress. "Now, who's thirsty?"

Liara and Tali joined her and they talked about the wedding over several drinks.

"Now to work on getting you something old," Liara contemplated over her glass.

"Oh! Wrex is going to be here, right? He can be your something old!" Tali boasted.

Liara covered her mouth in a fit of giggles. Shepard joined in on the laughter. It felt good to finally be able to shake off the title of commander and just be herself with her friends.

"I don't know," Shepard speculated.

"Maid of honor ruling!" Tali shouted, raising her glass in the air. Her self-proclaimed 'emergency induction port' dangled precariously from the edge. "I designate Wrex as your something old!"

Shepard pounded the bar lightly with her fist. "The maid of honor has issued her ruling!"

Liara turned to Tali. "If Wrex is to be Shepard's something old, then I beseech the maid of honor to declare me her something blue!"

Tali stood, placing her hand on each of Liara's shoulders. "It is so declared. Liara shall be Shepard's something blue. The maid of honor has spoken."

Shepard shook her head, battling the smile that forced its way onto her lips. "You're both drunk and crazy, but I love you." Shepard's tone became somber. "Thank you. Both of you. You've been there with me from the beginning and you never let me down. I don't think I would've made it this far without you. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Liara and Tali stilled for a moment, taking in Shepard's words.

"No, thank you, Shepard. My people, we owe you...I owe you so much," Tali whispered.

"We all do," Liara echoed. "You're the stuff of legends and we are better for having known you."

Shepard smiled, trying to hide the blush that burned her cheeks. She raised her glass. "To Us!"

Liara and Tali raised their glasses as well. "To us!"

They clinked their glasses together and Tali's straw fell to the floor.

Tali swore. "Ugh, now I'll have to make a new one!"

"Tali… it's just a…" Shepard began.

"Emergency Induction Port!" Tali proclaimed, reaching over the bar in search of a replacement.

Liara and Shepard met each other's gaze and began to laugh.

Some things never changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard stood staring out over the burning ruins of London. Piles of mangled and charred bodies littered the smoking ground. Harbinger stood triumphant amidst the spread of carnage. Shepard struggled against the bonds on her wrists. The Illusive Man stood beside her, more of a Husk than a man at this point. He smile and she shuddered at the decimation of his face.

"Just look at it, Shepard," he gestured with his hand. "We can rule over them all. Everything comes down to control."

"So, this is your idea of control?" She asked, disgust seething through her tone.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Illusive Man continued, ignoring her disdain.

Shepard swallowed the sickness that rose steadily in her stomach. "You're deluded. You can't even see the monster you've become."

The Illusive Man laughed. "I'm the monster? How many people have you killed in your mission to stop the Reapers? How many of your so called friends have you sent to their deaths?"

Shepard clenched her fists, struggling against her bonds again. "How dare you! I did everything I possibly could."

"Did you?" The Illusive Man asked. "Tell me, Shepard, if you truly did all you could, then why have you survived?"

"I didn't. You brought me back, remember?" Shepard spat, meeting the glare of his glowing eyes.

"Yes, I played a part in your resurrection. Some might think that you owe me a measure of gratitude for my efforts." He said, trailing a blackened finger along her cheek. Shepard pulled away from him in repulsion.

"But you chose this path instead. You could have saved them, Shepard, but you were weak," he taunted. He reached around and released her hands. "And now, you will suffer their fate."

Shepard glared at him, animosity swelling inside of her when suddenly Harbinger's shrill blare cut through the air. The ground quaked beneath her feet and Shepard was forced to cover her ears to shut out the deafening noise. In an instant, the ground began to fall beneath her. Shepard dropped to her knees, scrambling to regain her balance. She began to sprint up a hill of bodies and debris, desperately clawing for a foothold.

She struggled to pull herself up higher when Harbinger blared again. The ground crumbled beneath her. She lost her grip and began to slide down the hill.

"Shepard, take my hand!" David Anderson called.

Shepard looked up and saw Admiral Anderson reaching out for her.

Confusion swam through her at the sight of the Admiral. Still, she found herself reaching for his outstretched hand. Their hands locked and he pulled her up effortlessly. They stood for a moment staring at each other.

"Anderson?" She asked breathlessly, squeezing his hand tightly.

The Admiral stared at her with pride, but his face fell quickly. "Look out!" He shouted, swinging her around just as Harbinger's beam tore through the air. Shepard felt Anderson's hand in hers, firm and solid, only to watch in pure horror as it and Admiral Anderson disintegrated before her eyes in the light of Harbinger's beam.

"David!" She screamed still clutching for his hand in the empty air.

"Damn you!" She screamed at Harbinger, hate and despair flooding through her.

"Shepard!" A desperate voice called out behind her. "Help me!"

Shepard turned around in shock to see a valley of fire beneath her and in the middle of the fire stood Ashley Williams.

_This can't be,_ Shepard's mind raced.

"Hold on, Ash!" She cried as she sprinted toward Ashley. She didn't make it far before she felt hands catch her arms from behind.

"No!" She cried, struggling to break free, but the grip held steady.

"Shepard, don't leave me!" Ashley pleaded as the fire began to crackle up her body, consuming her completely. Shepard stood in tortured silence as she watched Ashley burn into a pile of ash.

Shepard fought against her captor, finally tearing free of his clutches. As she turned in fury, she was greeted by the familiar sight of her mangled N7 armor. Legion stood in front of her. A sob tore through her throat.

"Shepard-Commander, I feel my soul slipping away..." Legion said, reaching out to her.

"Legion," Shepard cried, wrapping her arms around the Geth. "Don't go. Please, please stay with me."

"Can't… had to be me," Legion said softly as she heard him power down in her arms and collapse. Shepard fell to the ground with the disabled Geth, her arms still around him.

A friendly hand touched her shoulder. She pulled her tear filled eyes up to see the face familiar face of Mordin Solus.

He made an effort to smile for her. "Someone else might've gotten it wrong."

"No…" She wailed reaching out for him as a bright flash bolted through the sky. Mordin vanished in the wash of the Reaper beam as Anderson had done just moments before.

Shepard let out an anguished scream and felt Legion stir in her arms. She looked down to see the dying form of Thane Krios locked in her arms instead.

"Siha… Kalahira guide you across the sea to me," he whispered through ragged breaths. He reached up to touch her face, taking his last shuddering breath in her arms. His last breath escaped his lips and as it did, the sky crackled to life. Rain began to pour around her in torrents.

Shepard knelt over his body, anguish seizing her as the rain cascaded off her face, mingling with her tears. Slowly, Thane faded away and nothing was left but the charred, wet ground.

"No!" She screamed. "Why? Why?" Her wails were drowned out by the roar of the thunder. She pulled herself into a ball, squeezing her eyes closed tightly and putting her hands over her ears.

"Please, stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Please, stop," she chanted.

"Their deaths are on you, Shepard. You could have saved them all, you just had to accept my control," the Illusive Man said coldly above her.

"No," Shepard growled. "I did everything I could."

"You failed," he taunted. "Look at all the lives your touch has destroyed."

Shepard raised her raw eyes to the Illusive Man. He no longer resembled the man he once was. She stood and turned away from him, her rage scorching away her melancholy. "This ends now."

"Join them, Shepard." The Illusive Man whispered as he slid behind her. She felt his arm come up around her waist and embrace her.

"Give in. Let me assume control of you." She felt his hand press up against her temple.

Shepard closed her eyes. "Go to hell."

She turned and struck the Illusive Man in the head. He staggered backwards and she was on him in a second, punching at him. He twisted beneath her and she missed, her fists connecting with the ground. She struck at him again, only to have him encircle his hands around her wrists. She struggled against him, astounded by the strength he possessed.

In one swift move, he was on top on her, pinning her wrists to the ground. He hovered over her, a black smile playing across his devastated face.

"Let me go!" She screamed, thrashing and kicking against him.

"Never!" He growled. "I'm never letting you go." He dropped his face to hers, forcing his mouth against hers, kissing her.

* * *

Shepard screamed.

"Artemis!" Garrus shouted, struggling to keep a hold of her as she bucked and struggled beneath him.

Shepard went rigid, her eyes suddenly registering who he was. She panted heavily. "Garrus?" She asked slowly. "What…Where are we?"

"Oh, thank the Spirits," Garrus sighed heavily and rolled off her. Shepard sat up and realized they were on the beach outside of Tali's house. The sand glowed pleasantly under the serene moonlight. The ocean waves crashed against the rocks. The sound reminded her of thunder. Shepard realized that her hair was damp and her clothes clung to her.

"Was I in the water?" She asked.

"Yes," Garrus replied, still catching his breath. "I can't tell you how difficult it was to get you back on the beach without drowning us both. You know Turians don't swim, right?"

Shepard dropped her head in her hands, a sob escaping her throat. "Oh God, Garrus. I could have killed you."

Garrus turned to her and pointed to his face. "I took a rocket to the face, remember? It's going to take more than Commander Shepard and a little water to stop Archangel."

Shepard didn't laugh at his attempt at humor, instead she began to cry.

"Artemis," Garrus whispered wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" She whimpered. "The dreams are getting worse. I put you in danger. If anything ever happened to you, Garrus, I'd die. I couldn't… I just couldn't."

"Shhh, don't talk like that," Garrus whispered softly. He took her hand in his and she winced. Her knuckles were covered in sand and blood.

"Did I… did I hit you?" She asked bewildered.

Garrus shrugged. "You took a few good punches at me, but I was ready. You got the sand and rock. It's not the first time you've sucker punched me when you've had these kinds of nightmares." Garrus touched his mandible reflectively at the memory.

"I'm so sorry, Garrus," Shepard said morosely. She leaned over and kissed him.

Garrus hummed under her touch. "I like it better when you don't scream when I kiss you."

Shepard blushed. "If you only knew what I was dreaming about, you wouldn't have blamed me for screaming."

"I don't blame you for anything," Garrus assured. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shepard shook her head, gritting her teeth, unable to bring herself to talk about the nightmare she had just had.

Garrus nodded. "It's alright. Come on, let's get you back to the house and clean those wounds."

Shepard allowed Garrus to help her to her feet and they trudged slowly back to the house. Once inside, they took a quick shower to wash the sand and ocean water from their bodies. Once they were dry, Garrus began to gingerly apply medi-gel to her battered knuckles. Eventually, she was able to recount her dream to him.

"What do you think it means?" She asked after he was done wrapping her hands. "Why do I keep having these walking nightmares? Why won't they stop?"

"Shepard," Garrus started. "You've gone through so much. Every day you were forced to make the hardest decisions anyone has ever been asked to make and you never really gave yourself a break. You never fully grieved for those who fell and you pushed yourself beyond all limits to accomplish an impossible goal."

Shepard smiled at Garrus. "But you did that, too."

"No," Garrus said bluntly. "No one went through what you did. You carried us all, Shepard. Don't think for one minute that you didn't. We wouldn't have accomplished anything without you."

Shepard chuckled wryly and looked away. Garrus was on her in a flash, pulling her face up to meet his. "I mean it, Shepard. We owe you everything. I owe you. So, cut yourself some slack. This is your mind's way of coping."

Shepard pressed her forehead against Garrus' and smiled. "You don't owe me, Garrus. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive right now. You were all I could think about when I was in the Citadel. I held on for you. You're my world. You're everything to me. I can't imagine a life without you."

Garrus hummed softly, the sound rolling through Shepard warmly. "I'll always be yours, Shepard. And in a few days, we will belong to each other forever."

Shepard kissed Garrus' flat nose. "Maybe we should elope and start the honeymoon early."

Garrus laughed. "And skip out on Tali? You may be Commander Shepard, savior of the Universe, but you are no match for the wrath of Tali'Zorah."

Shepard laughed. "You do make a good point." She rolled her eyes, holding up her hands in feigned defeat. "Fine, take all the fun out of it." Shepard teased as she suppressed a yawn.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Garrus offered. He led Shepard to their bedroom. Shepard felt immeasurable relief as her skin touched the cool, comfortable bedding. She snuggled up tightly against Garrus.

"Want me to read to you?" Garrus asked.

Shepard stared up at him, a wide, sheepish smile encompassing her face. "Please?"

Garrus bumped his forehead against hers before reaching for the datapad. He began to read a series of pleasant poems to her. Shepard ginned, kissing the side of his mandible. She loved falling asleep to the sound of his voice. Garrus continued to read to her, his fingers trailing absentmindedly through her hair. Occasionally he would sneak glances at her as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Eventually, her breathing evened out and Garrus knew she was asleep. He set the datapad aside and snuggled down beside her. He pressed his forehead against hers, trailing his fingers across her cheek and through her hair.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered as he joined her in sleep.

* * *

The strong afternoon sun filtered in on Shepard, forcing her to reluctantly open her eyes. She shielded her vision from the harsh sunlight, stretching and yawning.

Garrus stirred beside her. "What time is it?"

"Late," Shepard answered.

"Hm, anymore dreams?" Garrus asked sleepily.

Shepard lay against his chest. "No. No more bad dreams." It occurred to her that she had never slept that long without a nightmare.

Garrus wrapped his arms tightly around her. "That's good. What do you want to do today?"

Shepard grinned, pulling herself up along his body and planting a long kiss on his mouth. She began to sensually run her fingers under the ridge of his fringe. "I have an idea."

"I like your ideas," Garrus purred, his tongue entering her mouth.

An abrupt knock on the door interrupted them.

"Really?" Shepard sighed, annoyed.

"Give us twenty minutes," Garrus called. "We're about to be in the middle of some calibrations."

Shepard stifled her laugh with her hand. The knocking came again, more insistent this time.

Garrus growled, looking woefully at Shepard. "Think we can still elope?"

"You had your chance," Shepard replied smugly, wrapping the sheets around her.

Garrus crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of thin bottoms. "Yeah, yeah. What is it you humans say? Hindsight is 20/20?"

"Something like that," Shepard teased. Garrus strode across the room and opened the door. He stood rigid and unmoving.

Shepard furrowed her brow and sat up on the bed. "Garrus?"

"In retrospect, I think we should revisit our earlier conversation," Garrus remarked slowly.

Shepard felt an icy tendril of dread snake through her. "Garrus, what's wrong? Who is it?"

Garrus slowly stepped aside, revealing the person who had been on the other side of the door. Shepard felt her mouth drop open in shock. It was ironic how in that moment she wished with all her being that this was just another nightmare she would eventually wake up from.

Hannah Shepard stood in the doorway, her expression tight with disapproval. "Hello, Artemis."

Shepard exhaled sharply. "Oh, shit."


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, shit."

"It's nice to see you, too," Hannah murmured unamused.

Shepard sat on the bed, gripping the sheets she had wrapped around herself tightly. Garrus shot a look between the two women before stepping in.

"Hi, I'm Garrus Vakarian, Artemis' soon to be husband. You must be Hannah? It's nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand politely to Shepard's mother.

Hannah stared at his offered hand, gauging his talons and reptile like skin. She did very little to hide the sneer of disgust that crossed her face. "I know who you are," she spat curtly, ignoring his hand.

Garrus let his hand linger for a brief moment before dropping it. "Ah, I see. If you would just give us a few minutes, we'll get dressed and meet you in the foyer."

"I came to speak with my daughter. I would appreciate it if you would leave us," Hannah snipped.

Shepard saw Garrus flex his mandibles, something he did when he was starting to get upset. He looked over to Shepard for guidance.

"Anything you have to say to me you also say to Garrus," Shepard said lowly. "He's family."

Hannah raised her chin defiantly at the remark. Shepard saw her mother's hands clench into fists as she struggled to remain composed.

"Artemis," Hannah spoke in a measured tone, "I only want to speak to you."

"What's stopping you?" Shepard shot back coldly. Again, Hannah's dark gaze fell to Garrus.

"Look, I know you don't like me," Garrus began. "But if you'd just try to get to know me, then you'd see that I'm not a bad guy."

Hannah glared over at Shepard, waiting for her to budge. Shepard refused.

"Get to know you," Hannah echoed, an ugly look of revulsion curling onto her lips. "I don't want to get to know you. It's bad enough to come here and find my daughter in bed with this," she gestured wildly at his naked torso and to the scars on his face. "It sickens me to even think of you and her together. The very idea of you touching her repulses me. You're nothing but a disgusting, scarred up monster acting out his twisted fetish on my daughter."

"Mother!" Shepard yelled from the bed, shock and anger billowing through her.

Garrus flinched. Shepard could almost see the the red hot animosity pulsing through him, but somehow he maintained his composure. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't matter what you think of our relationship. Our business is our own. It doesn't matter that we're not the same species. What matters is that I love her and she loves me and I would do anything to protect her. I would've thought that you'd want your daughter to experience that kind of love and happiness. Don't you want her to share the same joy you had with your husband?"

Just as the words left his mouth, Hannah's hand flashed through the air and struck Garrus across the face. "Filthy Turian! Don't you ever talk about my husband!"

Shepard was up in an instant, flying in between her mother and Garrus. She didn't realize or care that she was naked. She caught her mother's wrist, squeezing it as tightly as she could. Hannah winced under the pressure and Shepard entertained the fleeting thought of snapping her mother's wrist. Garrus let loose a feral growl behind Shepard, his calm exterior lost.

Hannah glared wide eyed between Shepard and Garrus. "Why can't you see him for the monster he is?"

Shepard shoved Hannah back through the door, shouting through gritted teeth. "Don't you EVER touch him like that again! You wanna see a monster? Look in the mirror!"

Hannah stepped back even further, appalled. She cradled her wrist, a wounded expression on her face. Shepard suddenly became painfully aware of her lack of clothes, but refused to give any ground.

It was Garrus who once again came to her rescue, mercifully wrapping a robe around her as she stood locked in a death stare with her mother.

"Artemis?" Garrus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly, Shepard faltered and looked over at him. His blue eyes shone with pain and sorrow. Shepard felt her heart shatter at the sight of them. He had never done anything to deserve so much contempt. Shepard lifted her hand and caressed the mandible her mother had struck. He leaned into her touch lovingly. It hurt her so much that her mother had caused him such pain.

She turned once again to her mother, a new wave of animosity building for the woman.

"I will meet you out in the foyer," Shepard growled. Before Hannah could respond, Shepard slammed the door in her face and locked it.

She sighed heavily, turning to Garrus and pressing her back against the door. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Garrus replied as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at himself in the mirror across the room.

Shepard's stomach twisted as a worried knot began to form in its depths. "Garrus?" She reached out to touch him and he shied away. Shepard felt her heart wrench. "What's wrong?"

"Am I really a... monster?" He asked, his voice rough with trepidation. "Do humans see Turians like that?" He touched the scars on his face and sighed. "I always wondered if you were just being polite about my scars..."

Shepard dropped to her knees in front of Garrus, cradling his mandibles in her hands. "No! You're not a monster," she cried emphatically. She kissed his mandibles over and over again, running her cheek along his face, nuzzling him. "You're beautiful. Everything about you is absolutely amazing. You are everything to me, Garrus Vakarian. You're my world, my life, everything I treasure and hold dear." She wrapped her arms tightly around him, rocking gently. Rage began to gnaw its way through her muscles as she clung to Garrus. She despised her mother to no end for doing this to him. Garrus was always so cocky and confident, but Hannah had found his weakness and poisoned him with doubt like the venomous creature she was. Shepard had fallen victim to it many times as well.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her in return. "I'm always so scared that you'll wake up one day and realize that I'm not what you want... Or who you want."

Shepard gasped at the confession. She had no idea he had these feelings of inadequacy. A renewed wave of hatred for her mother washed over her.

"Garrus, how could you ever think that?" She asked emphatically as she pulled away from their embrace to gaze into his eyes. "There's no Shepard Without Vakarian, remember? Why do you care so much about what a bitter old woman thinks?"

Garrus chuckled wryly and turned his gaze downward. "Probably because that bitter old woman is your mother. It just made me realize that she's not the only one who'll think that about us. I don't want you to be ashamed of me."

Shepard pushed on his mandible, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Hey, I could never be ashamed of you. Never! Oh, Garrus, how could you ever think that? The only one I'm ashamed of right now is the woman waiting for me in the foyer who is probably wearing down Tali's floors from pacing."

Garrus chucked lightly, but Shepard could see that he still lingered in the darkness of self doubt.

"What can I do?" Shepard asked, pushing her forehead against his.

Garrus sighed, stroking her cheek. "I'll be fine, Shepard. I just need some time."

Shepard sighed with him, feeling his talons drag lovingly down her skin. The notion came to her swiftly and she knew exactly what needed to be done. Without warning, she stood up, letting her bathrobe fall to the floor. She stood exposed in front of Garrus, taking his hand and caressing it against her stomach and up her chest. Garrus gazed appreciatively at her form.

"Mark me," she said.

"What?" Garrus asked bewildered.

"I know we discussed leaving it out of the wedding ceremony because we were afraid people wouldn't be able to handle it, but I know that the act of marking your chosen is a big part of Turian tradition, especially in Turian weddings." She smiled at him. "Just because we decided not to do it during the ceremony doesn't mean I don't want it done."

Garrus caressed her stomach with the pads of his fingers lovingly. "You honestly want that?" He asked, his voice rising with hopeful curiosity.

Shepard nodded. "I want everyone to know I belong to you. I want to bear your mark."

Garrus stood and pulled her close to him, embracing her tightly. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but you don't have to do this. It was just a moment of weakness."

"I want to," she whispered, kissing along the plates of his neck.

He shuddered pleasurably. "Artemis, you don't understand. It won't be like the marks I leave on you when we make love. This will be deep and permanent." He gave her a look filled with worry. "It will be painful. I don't want to hurt you."

"It will be worth any pain I endure," she responded. "I want this, Garrus. And you're going to do this for me. Show me that you want me as much as I want you."

Garrus stroked a finger down her cheek. "You know I want you."

Shepard took a step back, exposing her body again. "Prove it."

Garrus looked at her longingly. "Alright, but you have to mark me as well. We both bear our lovers marks."

Shepard nodded. "Okay, but how do I leave my mark on you? I don't have talons and despite my best attempts, my teeth aren't exactly up to the job of puncturing your skin."

Garrus chuckled. "Use your Omni-blade."

"Gotcha," Shepard murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason as her anticipation began to rise.

"Do you want to be bitten or scratched?" He asked, not noticing the pink hue that rose to her cheeks.

She smiled deviously. "Which one proves how much I love you?"

"It's a matter of preference. One doesn't hold more value over the other," Garrus explained.

"Then I want both," Shepard said seriously.

"Shepard..." Garrus looked worried again.

"Don't argue Garrus," Shepard whispered. She turned her back to him, moving her hair off her shoulder.

Garrus came up behind her, his hands trailing over her arms. "Are you sure?"

She leaned back into him, planting a kiss on his flat nose. "The only thing I'm more sure of is marrying you."

Garrus hummed into her neck, sliding his talons lightly across her shoulder blade. His mouth moved to her ear and his warm breath slid deliciously across her skin. "I love you."

She smiled to herself, her anticipation peaking before it was quickly erased by a blinding pain that seared through her shoulder. The heat of the gashes cascaded from her shoulder and down into her back and hips, radiating through her right thigh.

"Uhn," the pitiful whimper left her throat before she could control it. The intense pain caused her to stagger and collapse. Garrus' arms wrapped around her waist and chest, holding her up as her legs refused to cooperate under her. Without warning, she felt his teeth puncture deeply into the already tender and throbbing flesh of her shoulder. She whimpered again under the pressure of his bite, but was surprised that the pain did not intensify. Her head swam in a vertigo of fog as her body reacted with adrenaline and endorphins to counteract the pain. Warm blood trickled down her back and she could feel Garrus place his hand over the hot wound. She winced as the wound began to pulse with new painful sensations. Unlike the heat of the initial bite, this felt like little shards of jagged glass skating mercilessly along each raw and tender nerve. She leaned heavily against Garrus, allowing him to support her. She gritted her teeth against the pain, willing it away as she had done before. Garrus had been right, it hurt much more than she had ever anticipated. Yet, she didn't regret the decision at all. After a few moments, the dizziness began to recede and she found that she was once again in control of her legs. Once the excruciating pain turned into a manageable ache, she was able to turn around and face Garrus.

"Spirits, Shepard, you're so pale," he whispered his voice a mixture of fear and concern. "I never should have done that."

She smiled reassuringly. "No, it's okay, baby. I'm fine."

He gave her a small look of regret. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, her strength and resolve quickly returning as the pain receded even more. "Yes, I'm glad we did this."

"We're not done yet," he whispered, his voice deep and serious. "My turn, two marks."

Garrus touched his chest where his metallic plates were spaced out. "Here," he tapped on his skin.

Shepard programmed her Omni-tool to emerge only a quarter of the blade. She hovered over the spot Garrus had pointed to. It struck her that if he'd been human, she would be making her mark over his heart.

"Go deep," Garrus reminded her.

Shepard stopped. "What exactly do I do? I don't know what to mark on you."

Garrus reached out, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "The mark is a representation of the bond we share. It becomes part of us. It's whatever you want it to be."

Shepard chewed on her lip, unable to decide. Slowly, she reluctantly pressed the tool into him, still unsure of what she was about to etch into him. His blood soon began to seep around the blade as she broke through his tough skin.

Garrus groaned. "Deeper, Artemis."

Shepard cringed at the thought of hurting him, but did as he instructed, cutting deeper. Garrus growled lowly, closing his eyes as Shepard's orange blade glowed blue with his blood. Suddenly, she knew what she wanted the mark to be. She quickly finished, pressing her palm against his wound as he had done to her.

Garrus opened his eyes and gazed down at her. "Can I see?"

Shepard removed her hand and Garrus gazed at himself in the mirror, his talons running over the letters she had placed on his chest.

S V

"Perfect," Garrus whispered as he admired the mark.

"Now there truly is no Shepard without Vakarian," Shepard stated happily.

Without warning, Garrus lunged at her, spinning her around so that her chest met with his. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist while his hand slid through her hair and cradled her head. His mouth met hers forcefully. Shepard gasped in surprise as his tongue darted past her parted lips and into her mouth. She grasped at his crest with her hands, pressing her fingers against the base of his neck. Garrus' purr like growl of desire rippled through her, setting her own lustful wants ablaze.

Garrus broke the kiss, his mouth now nuzzling the nape of her neck. His low purring growl continued to send her senses in a flurry. His tongue gently rolled over the skin of her neck, sending an electrifying current through her entire body.

"I have to have you," he panted as he pressed his body flush with hers. His piercing eyes caught hers. "I need to be part of you."

Shepard gazed back into his eyes and sank into the blue depths of his soul, drinking in the euphoria of his love. The pain in her shoulder did little to deter her desire for him. She wanted nothing more than to be a part of him as well. In that moment, she needed him, craved him even. The need to be with him eclipsed everything else and she was powerless against the force that drove her to him.

"I need you too," she whispered to him.

Without another word, Garrus pulled her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He nestled on top of her, his hands caressing her body and his tongue passionately exploring her lips and mouth.

For a brief second, Shepard thought about her angry mother waiting in the foyer. A rebellious smile touched her lips as she decided to take her time making love to Garrus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name replaced warning. Lyras with Castis. In case I missed any =-)

Shepard could hear the impatient tap of her mother's foot long before she entered the foyer. She had purposely taken her time with Garrus. She'd even let him place a bandage over her shoulder before getting dressed. Now as Shepard neared the foyer, she felt herself hesitate. Her stomach weighed heavily in a stone knot. She took a deep breath to ready herself for the inevitable arduous confrontation.

She was greeted by her mother's scowl as she entered the room.

"Was it really necessary to keep me waiting this long?" Hannah huffed.

Shepard sneered at her as she made her way to the bar. "I was hoping you'd realize you weren't wanted here and leave."

"Don't speak to me like that," Hannah scolded. "I'm your mother. I deserve your respect."

Shepard choked back a fit of laughter. "You're not exactly one to talk about respect, mother. Respect is not something you automatically receive. It has to be earned, regardless of familial ties."

"I suppose your contempt has to do with that Turian," Hannah responded, averting her eyes from Shepard's menacing glare. "He should've left us to our business."

Shepard scoffed, pouring herself a drink and downing it in one bitter swallow. "What you do and say to me is between us. I can deal with it. You had no right to treat Garrus that way. I will not stand for it. Now tell me why you're here so you can get the hell out of my life."

Hannah's pinched expression shattered as genuine hurt crossed over her face. "You don't want me to be a part of your life anymore? How can you say that?"

"Because for as long as I can remember, you've never been there!" Shepard growled violently. "There's always been an empty spot beside me where my parents were supposed to be."

"I had other commitments," Hannah argued. "A career!"

"You had a commitment to me!" Shepard barked, slamming her hand against the bar. "I should've been your priority! But you just disappeared from my life when Dad died. I felt like I lost you both."

Hannah laughed derisively. "Oh, Artemis, I would've thought that you of all people would understand the importance of not living in the past. How can you stand there in a well of your own self pity and blame me for your shortcomings? Have you forgotten who you are? Have you forgotten what you've done? You turned out to be a strong, independent woman. A soldier who led the Alliance to a victory against all odds. They're hailing you the savior of the universe!" Hannah continued shrilly. "And yet all you can do is whine to me about how I wasn't there for you, how I wasn't there to hold your hand when times were tough."

"It's not about that," Shepard spat.

"Then what is it?" Hannah yelled, the shrillness in her voice increasing. "I don't understand it, Artemis."

Shepard shook her head, a coldness creeping through her shaking limbs. "You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you," she hissed. "You justify abandoning me as if you had no choice. You justify it by the person I am and you actually try to take credit for who I've become. You cannot fathom the darkness that I've faced. Yet, you walk in here, smug and arrogant, thinking that I owe you something somehow." Shepard sucked in a deep breath, hatred seething in her voice. "I owe you less than nothing. You were never there for me. You were a cold, distant figure in the back of my mind that for some inexplicable reason I couldn't let go of." Tears burned at her eyes and she despised herself for them. "Deep down, I always hoped you would come back for me. Deep down, I always wanted you to love me. But I know now that every shred of your love died with my father all those years ago. I've been holding on to a hope that has long since been lost, dead and buried."

Hannah stood in stunned silence, shaking her head. "I can't believe how venomous you've become towards me," she murmured.

"You wanted to know," Shepard replied coldly. "So, now it's your turn. Why are you here?"

Hannah sniffed, running her hand along the ridges of her eyes. "Do you really hate me that much?" Hannah sobbed, avoiding Shepard's question.

Shepard filled her glass again, wishing she could simply disappear into the warm liquid that comfortably burned her throat. "You know the answer to that," she said after staring at her drink for several agonizing seconds.

"When did you become so heartless and cruel?" Hannah sobbed into her hands.

Shepard snickered into her glass as she raised it to her lips. "Must be a family trait. Are you gonna answer my question or just try to manipulate me into feeling guilty?"

Hannah began to shake with indignation. "I can't believe I thought you'd come to your senses and see reason," Hannah shouted. "How foolish of me!"

Shepard nodded, keeping her calm. "Yes, very foolish. I'm sure you can let yourself out." She turned and began to stride out of the foyer.

"Artemis, wait, please!" Hannah called after her, desperation leaden in her voice. "I came to tell you about your brother!"

Shepard stopped, feeling the crushing weight of despair on her shoulders. All she wanted to do was escape, but she forced herself to turn unwillingly to face Hannah whose eyes pleaded frantically with her. "I have information. I know where he is. Please, Artemis," Hannah reached out a hand for her daughter. "I want you to come with me to meet him."

Shepard stood rigid and unmoving, refusing to accept her mother's extended hand.

"Please, Artemis," Hannah begged again, grasping at any strands of hope that may have remained. "We'll go together. We can be a family. You need to give me that chance!"

"Why can't you just let me go?" Shepard whispered.

"What?" Hannah asked, her surprise evident. "What do you mean?"

Shepard walked back towards her mother until she stood uncomfortably close to her. Hannah slightly recoiled into herself. "Why can't you just walk away from me? Why can't you just let me go? I want you to let me go!"

Hannah stared into her daughter's eyes. "Because you're my child! You're worth holding on to."

Shepard sneered at her. "What about my brother?"

Hannah took a stunned step back. "What about him?"

Shepard continued to close in on her mother, the sadness slowly numbing her to the core. "Was he worth holding on to as well?" She growled. "So, what information do you have about him, mother? Hm? Are you going to tell me that his name is Apollo Donner? Are you going to tell me that he was adopted at the age of three by Becky and Hank Donner?" Hannah's eyes widened in surprise as Shepard continued. "Or maybe you want to tell me that he works as a customs official for an Asari trader on Illium. Or that he's married to a law officer named Janaya. Tell me about his two adopted Asari children, Trystine and Nella. Are you going to tell me how they're sisters who were orphaned when both of their parents tragically died? Does your information include why Apollo adopted them? It's because he fiercely believes no child should grow up without loving parents. Oh, and I'm sure you know that in his free time he volunteers to mentor orphaned children and that he likes to collect rare stones from other planets." Shepard felt her chin tremble as she listed off facts about a man she had never met. "I bet you even know that he has spent the last ten years searching for his real parents, but has made little progress since his personnel files have been locked by a high ranking official." Shepard narrowed her eyes at Hannah. "You didn't want him to find you. At least, not until you were ready, not until you needed him. He was your last resort."

Hannah gaped at Shepard. "How…" her words dropped off in her shocked state.

"I have friends," Shepard replied. "Good friends with lots of connections."

Hannah's taut face melted and she looked older than her years. "You know?"

Shepard leered over her mother, coldness pricking at her skin. "I know everything. Every secret you tried to bury, every lie you ever told me…" Shepard nodded as she emphasized her words. "I know the truth."

Clearly shaken, Hannah struggled to regain control of herself and the situation. "I don't… I don't know what to say." She met Shepard's gaze, concern building in the shattered green depths of her eyes. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Not directly," Shepard muttered. "I sent him a message."

Hannah looked Shepard abashed. "Did you tell him I locked his records?"

Shepard fidgeted, wanting nothing more than to strike at the wound she'd already inflicted, but that was not who she was. "No, I didn't tell him."

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief, a simple smile of gratitude touching her lips.

"But I did tell Hackett that he has a son," Shepard continued.

"Oh," was the feeble response Hannah mustered. "And?"

"He's gone to Illium for a few days to meet the son and the family he never knew he had," Shepard snipped.

"Did you tell Steven about the records?" Hannah whined.

Shepard shook her head. "No, but he'll figure it out soon enough when he talks to Apollo and discovers that his personnel records were sealed. What Hackett decides to do after that is up to him, not me."

Hannah nodded slowly, her lip trembling. "I see. Why didn't you tell Apollo I had the records sealed?"

Shepard shrugged. "You've burned your bridges with me, but he might still be willing to give you a chance. I'm not letting my feelings towards you influence his. He should have the right to come to his own conclusions about you."

"You must want something then." Hannah said, strength returning to her voice. "To not have told him. What do you want from me, Artemis?"

"I want you to leave," Shepard replied firmly. "Cut the ties and say goodbye to me for the last time."

Hannah's relief quickly turned to frightened surprise. "You can't mean that!"

"I do," Shepard replied icily, tears threatening to prick at her eyes.

"You don't want this!" Hannah wailed. "I know you don't." She reached for Shepard.

"No!" Shepard bellowed, stepping away from her mother. "No! I am done crying over you!" She yelled, enunciating each word through clenched teeth. "I am done letting you make me feel like this! Now I have a chance at happiness, at some shred of normality. I'm not letting you take that away from me. Not again." Shepard turned to stalk away.

Hannah lunged for her, her hands gripping Shepard's shoulders and shaking her. Shepard winced at the pressure on her tender shoulder, pulling out of Hannah's grasp. "Why are you doing this?" Hannah cried out, tears finally flooding down her lined cheeks. "Do you want me to apologize? Do you want me to beg? I'm sorry, Artemis! I'm sorry you feel I've wronged you in some way. I'm sorry for what you feel like I did to you when you were a child."

Shepard shook her head, astonished. "What I  _feel_ you did to me? Are you even listening to yourself? You still don't get it! I had  _no one_ , mother. You faded from my life! You stopped visiting me and then you stopped returning my calls and my letters. You abandoned me at the Academy. I was alone during every birthday, every holiday, every nightmare, every love and heartbreak. It was only when I started making a name for myself that you made a half assed attempt to reach out to me. Even then it was only so you could prey on my good name to advance your own career! I learned to survive without you. I learned to do things on my own and in doing so, I made a new family; a family that has stood by my side and never faltered, even when I led them into the deepest depths of hell. Garrus was by my side every step of the way. And whether you like it or not, he is part of that family. He has never once let me down. I go to bed at night knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can always rely on him to catch me if I fall."

Hannah cast her gaze down and she stared idly at the shadows on the floor created by the early afternoon Rannoch sun that filtered in through the large windows. "You have high expectations of your family."

"What can I say? They're a reflection of me and I only accept the best." Shepard said bluntly.

"So, you're telling me you won't even try to make a place for me in your new family?" Hannah asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Would you try?" Shepard asked sincerely. "Could you ever accept Garrus as my husband and see us as a family? Could you ever accept the fact that he is a Turian and let go of the past?"

Hannah visibly shuddered as she contemplated her daughter's words. "I can't, Artemis. I truly can't."

Shepard sighed, forlorn. "Garrus is apart of my life and always will be. He is the most important thing in my world and if you can't come to terms with that, then there is no place for you in my life."

"That's where it stands with you? You can walk away just like that?" Hannah asked tersely. "It's either all or nothing with you?"

Shepard shook her head sadly. "If you knew me at all, you would know this about me."

"Well, I guess that's that then." Hannah shook her head angrily, finally fed up with the confrontation. She glared at Shepard a moment longer before hurrying past her towards the door. She stopped and turned on her heel. "You know, you are right, Artemis. I don't know you. I don't know who this person in front of me is. You're a stranger. As far as I'm concerned, my daughter died when the Normandy SR1 was destroyed."

The remark cut as deep as it was intended to. Shepard winced at how hard the words struck her. She turned to face Hannah, endeavoring to remain calm and collected. She clenched her fists at her sides, digging her nails into her palms. "You say that like you had a daughter to lose," Shepard whispered. "You've orphaned two children. You have no right to claim me as your daughter. You never have. As far as I'm concerned, I lost both my parents when my father died. You say I'm dead to you? You've been dead to me for a long time, but somehow you've always haunted me. But I've come to the conclusion that ghosts are only as real as you make them." Shepard contemplated her words carefully. "You don't exist to me anymore."

Hannah gaped at Shepard, her pained expression intermingled with remorse and regret. "Goodbye, Artemis."

"Goodbye, Hannah," Shepard replied softly, turning away from the old woman to stare out the window.

She heard Hannah's sharp intake of breath at the sound of her name. A heavy silence settled in the room that seemed to last for an eternity. Without another word, Shepard finally heard Hannah's footfalls retreat. The slam of the front door resonated through the house, somehow a fitting finality.

Shepard felt her emotions building in her stomach as the cold numbness began to wear away. Despite her resolution, a sickly hollowness began to spread throughout her chest. She stepped over to the bar, supporting herself against it as she felt her face contort under the promise of hysterics. An overwhelming despair began to grip her even as she assured herself she wouldn't feel it. Shepard slammed her fist against the bar repeatedly, rattling the glasses as she struck the heavy wood.

"Never again," she whispered breathlessly. "Never again." She collapsed against the bar, at war with her inner turmoil, refusing to let herself succumb to tears over her mother.

"Is this a bad time?" a dual tone voice sifted through the heavy haze of her thoughts and depression. Shepard gasped, straining to compose herself as she raised her gaze to Castis Vakarian.

She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "What can I do for you, Castis?" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"I wanted to visit with you," he explained, awkwardly gesturing with his hands the same way Garrus did. "I haven't gotten much time to get to know you, but if this is a bad time…"

"It's fine," Shepard mumbled. She reached over the bar and grabbed a fresh glass, pouring Castis a drink and then one for herself. "I'm just going through some personal things."

Castis cocked his head to the side. "Does it have anything to do with the irate woman who tried to run me down as she left?"

Shepard shot Castis a mournful look as she handed him the drink. "She did? I...I'm sorry about that."

"Your mother, I assume?" Castis took the glass and tipped it to his mouth. Shepard watched him. It was always interesting to her to watch Turians eat and drink. Castis set the glass on the bar and fiddled with it. "Garrus told me about her, how she feels about Turians. A prejudice you quite obviously don't share."

Shepard chuckled dryly. "Did he tell you why she hates Turians?"

Castis continued to fiddle nervously with his glass. "Yes, he told me about your father. I'm sorry that your first experience with my race was a tragic one."

Shepard downed her drink. "You don't need to apologize to me. My mother is the one with the grudge. I bear your race no ill will."

"Still," Castis relented, "I am sorry for your loss."

Shepard nodded, unsure of how to respond. "Well...thank you."

"Do you want to talk about your mother?" Castis offered.

Shepard shook her head violently. "I'd rather not. I just want to forget about her."

"Forget about her?" Castis inquired. "Was it that bad?"

Shepard clasped her hands together, uncomfortable talking about the complicated relationship between her mother and herself. "We never had much to do with one another. She dropped me off at the Academy when my father died. I saw her maybe half a dozen times after that and then not at all. It's not as if I'm losing much."

Castis nodded, grateful for her forthcoming. "Garrus and I didn't have what you would call a great relationship. I always felt he was hotheaded and entirely too wreckless. I always pushed him to be greater than he was, blinded by my desires for what I wanted him to aspire to instead of seeing what he wanted," Castis confessed. "I never really let him out of my shadow. I think that's why he pushed back so hard. I was the reason he was so foolishly headstrong. When Palavan was attacked and my daughter and I were seeking refuge, all I could think of was him and how I antagonized him for so many years. I kept thinking I would never live long enough to make up for it. I kept thinking that I would die knowing my son never knew just how proud I was of him. Not only proud of his accomplishments and everything he's done, but for finally freeing himself from the burden of living up to my standards. I was just too stubborn to see things any other way than my own."

"Sounds like a Vakarian trait," Shepard chuckled.

Castis laughed. "Surviving Palavan made me realize that I have a second chance. A chance very few people were afforded because of this war. I've told Garrus that I want to be a good father to him. I want to be the father he deserves."

Shepard felt herself crack. Everything she had ever wanted from her mother was being said to her right now, but the words came from someone else and were not meant for her. She fought back her tears and endeavored a weak smile for Castis. "It's good to know that he has a father who can admit his mistakes and expiate them."

Castis reached over and patted her hand, linking his fingers around hers. "Thank the Spirits he found you. I am honored to have you join the family."

Shepard pressed her lips together tightly, stifling her wanton emotions. She nodded, squeezing his hand in gratitude. Castis gazed at her for a moment, his hand other hand reaching out and resting consolingly on her shoulder. Shepard looked down, struggling against herself.

Without warning, Castis pulled on her hand, yanking her from her seat. He wrapped his arms around her firmly in an embrace and pressed her head to his chest.

"What're you doing?" Shepard exclaimed, shock overpowering her sorrow.

"Father's don't like to see their daughters in pain," Castis whispered as his fingers hesitantly weaved through her hair.

Shepard's surprise gave way to overwhelming grief. She explosively crumbled against Castis, her fingers clutching desperately at his shirt as her pent up tears began to erupt from her. The beautiful sentiment had devastated her in the worst and best possible way.

Castis continued to run his fingers soothingly through her hair and allowed her to cry against him. The comfort of his arms slowly washing away the painful incident with her mother.

She shook violently with sobs and Castis hummed softly to her. "What wrong?"

She sniffled against him, feeling embarrassed at her display. "It's just that I always pictured my father holding me like this when things were bad. In my mind, I always thought it would make everything better."

"Does it?" Castis asked.

Shepard laughed through her tears, the hollowness in her dissipating and the warm sensation of love taking its place. "It definitely helps," she said truthfully. "Thank you."

Castis rested his mandible against her head. "My pleasure."

"I'm sorry my mother tried to run you down," Shepard said after the embrace ended and she was calm once again.

Castis shrugged nonchalantly. "It wouldn't be the first time a woman's tried to maim me. After all, Garrus' mother tried to do that to me in a sparring match. That's how we met."

"Really?" Shepard asked, interested. "That's an odd way to meet someone."

Castis lifted his mandibles in a smile and poured them both another drink. "Maybe for you humans, but not for Turians. I look back on our relationship now and wish that I'd have spent more time with her than on my career. I like to think we wouldn't have drifted apart if I'd been a more attentive husband," Castis said, his voice heavy with regret. He looked at Shepard and raised his mandibles in a Turian smile. "But Garrus won't make those mistakes. I've never seen anyone look at someone with as much love and admiration as he does with you. You're his entire world."

Shepard felt her cheeks flush at the compliment. Castis chuckled and offered her the drink he had poured for her. She took it, grateful for something to help hide the blush that still burned her cheeks.

"So, who won the match? You or her?" Shepard asked.

Castis looked down at his glass, a warm memory flashing through his eyes. "Well, I knew it was going to be a good spar from the start. We were very evenly matched. I had reach, but..."

Shepard cocked her eyebrow, amused. "She had flexibility?"

Castis lifted his gaze to Shepard's and his eyes sparkled with a sly mischief. "That she did."

 


	12. Chapter 12

Shepard sat in Tali's solarium, enjoying the quiet solitude of the room and the lush foreign plants that were growing in it as she stressed over the last minute wedding details. A quick knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in," Shepard said wearily as she put down the datapad she held.

"Shepard, you have a request for a Vid Comm on the Normandy," EDI announced as she peered around the door.

"Patch it through voice," Shepard said, lifting her wrist.

"She insists on speaking to you in person," EDI responded quickly.

Shepard's skin prickled with unease. "Please tell me it's not my mother."

"No, it's Aria T'Loak," EDI answered.

Shepard's short lived relief turned to immense surprise. "Aria? What does she want?"

"It would appear she is reluctant to communicate her desires to… one such as myself," EDI muttered, clearly irritated.

Shepard smiled, amused. "Was that the edited version?"

"I'd rather not repeat the comments she is relaying, but I do have some suggestions on where she can forcefully insert them." EDI retorted, disgust registering on her face.

Shepard chuckled. "You're sounding more human each day."

EDI smiled. "It must be Jeff's influence."

"God helps us," Shepard mumbled. "Tell Aria I'll be on the Normandy shortly."

"I will convey it to her using small, simple words so she can understand." EDI said with mock sweetness. "Please take your time, Shepard."

Shepard raised her eyebrow. "Are you purposely trying to antagonize her?"

EDI shrugged, a sly smile forming on her face.

Shepard shook her head, trying to hide her laughter. "We need to get you out more so you can experience diversity. Joker only has a finite list of traits in which he excels and many of those are not socially acceptable."

EDI tilted her head inquisitively. "A smart ass AI would be too much for most people to handle?"

"That's putting it mildly. I just want you to find your own personality, EDI." Shepard answered truthfully.

"I realize that, Shepard," EDI replied. "Thank you. There's nothing to worry about. Except maybe Aria. Her vocabulary is alarmingly lacking when it comes to expressing her displeasure at having to wait."

"I can imagine. I better not keep her waiting any longer. I'll be in danger of breaking her famous rule." Shepard smiled, placing her hand on EDI's shoulder. "Thanks EDI."

* * *

Aria's image portrayed her exasperation as she waited impatiently. Shepard snickered as she entered the Vid Comm room.

"The Pirate Queen of Omega herself," Shepard prattled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Aria's eyes met Shepard's and a sinister smile formed on her lips. "My informants tell me that Commander Shepard is getting married to her tasty Turian bad boy."

"You been keeping tabs on me?" Shepard asked.

"I always keep a close watch on those close to me, whether they are friends or enemies." Aria said casually."

"What category do I fall under?" Shepard asked.

Aria narrowed her eyes. "The answer to that should be quite clear. I have very few I trust enough to claim as friends. You should feel privileged, Shepard."

Shepard nodded. "I'm grateful for your friendship, Aria. I realize that it's not an easy thing to come by."

Aria lifted her chin proudly. "No, it's not. My sources tell me that you've made no plans to celebrate your upcoming nuptials."

Shepard shook her head. "Planning this wedding is more than enough excitement for me."

"Oh, please," Aria huffed, rolling her eyes. "Since when is planning an event like some boring desk jockey enough excitement for Commander Shepard? You're coming to Omega. I'm going to throw you one hell of a party."

Shepard was surprised by Aria's candid offer. "Thanks, but really I'm happy keeping a low profile."

"This is not an offer and it isn't open for debate, Shepard. You will be here on Omega for this party." Aria countered haughtily. "Don't make me send Bray and The Patriarch after you. I'd hate to see two of my best dead at your hands."

"I'd hate to see that, too." Shepard relented. "What did you have in mind?"

A wicked smiled snaked across Aria's lips. "Well, phase one is already complete. You should begin your departure to Omega right about...now."

Shepard furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you…?" Before she could finish, she felt the subtle lurch of the Normandy as it began to launch.

She stared bewildered at Aria. "You had this planned?"

"Yes," Aria laughed. "Your pilot was more than happy to accommodate my requests."

Shepard fought against the wave of anger that swept through her. She wasn't pleased that Joker had conspired to kidnap her and take her to Omega at Aria's behest. She didn't like surprises, it meant relinquishing control.

"Well played, Aria." Shepard mumbled.

"Don't look so sullen, Shepard," Aria teased. "You'll enjoy yourself. And if you're lucky, I might even show you what I used to do in Omega long before I ruled it."

Shepard gave Aria a puzzled look. "And what would that be?"

Aria winked in response and blew Shepard a kiss before severing video connection.

Shepard stood in stunned silence for several moments, her mind reeling. She strode over to the console and violently jabbed the button that lead to Joker's communication panel. "Joker, you traitorous bastard!"

"What? Sorry, can't hear you Commander. Too much interference," Joker replied, mimicking crackling noises.

"When I get up there, I'm going to break every bone in your body!" Shepard threatened menacingly.

"Sorry, Commander, we seem to be experiencing some weird electrical problems. All the doors are jammed shut up here. Better stay in your cabin for the duration of the trip." Joker severed communications.

Shepard's eyes widened as her anger grew. "EDI!"

"Yes, Shepard?" EDI replied calmly.

"Did you know about this?" Shepard yelled.

"Jeff didn't inform me of this plan until just now," EDI answered. "Apparently, he didn't think I could keep a secret."

"You don't sound very happy about that," Shepard observed.

"I am not," EDI answered honestly.

"Then do me a favor and access the climate control on the bridge," Shepard said.

"Am I to assume this is in retaliation to Jeff's deceit?" EDI asked.

"You're damn right it is!" Shepard snarled.

"I am more than happy to participate in this activity. What would you like to do, freeze him or bake him?" EDI asked nonchalantly.

"I think I'll let you make that call," Shepard replied.

EDI was silent for a moment. "The term 'In Hot Water' references in my memory banks. I believe I will turn up the heat and then jam the controls."

"Thank you, EDI." Shepard said sweetly, enjoying the image of Jeff roasting and desperately fumbling with the climate control in her head.

"My pleasure," EDI answered. "Oh, and Shepard?"

"Yes, EDI?" Shepard asked.

"On a personal note, I have taken the liberty of accessing Jeff's personal data files and have found a folder marked 'Naughty Favorites'. I am currently corrupting the contents." EDI paused for a second. "Finished."

Shepard laughed at the vindictive AI. "EDI, don't change. You're perfect just the way you are."

* * *

"You didn't have to roast me," Joker complained to Shepard as they made their way to Afterlife. She walked slowly, allowing Joker to keep up with her despite her desire to leave him behind. "I could have died, dried up in my chair like a husk. Then you would've had to go through the strenuous process of replacing me."

"You deserved it," Shepard snapped. "Besides, you've been holed up in the Normandy since we arrived on Rannoch. I've got to get you used to the heat if you plan on attending the wedding."

"I still don't understand why you can't have the wedding on the Normandy," Joker griped. "You know, where it's climate controlled and there's no weird alien bugs flying around."

"Rannoch has no insect population," Shepard corrected him.

"Really?" Joker asked, genuine disbelief in his voice. "Well, then… whatever. I'm just saying you could accommodate me a little here, Shepard."

Despite her mood, Shepard found herself smiling. "I'm sorry I've neglected _your_ comfort in preparation for _my_ wedding."

Joker grinned. "Apology accepted. See? That's all I wanted. Well, that and maybe a private show with an Asari dancer."

Shepard rolled her eyes, her smile widening. Joker always had a way of turning her mood around.

"We're here," Shepard sighed as she approached the closed doors of Afterlife. Bray stood stoic and vigilant in front of the club. "I wonder what Aria has in store for me."

"Shepard." The Batarian bodyguard nodded in greeting.

"Bray." Shepard nodded in return.

"I hear congratulations are in order," he said, his voice revealing very little inflection.

"Thanks," Shepard said, wondering if he was actually congratulating her or simply being cordial.

"Aria says to have a good time," Bray instructed. "You should. We owe you this and much more."

Shepard blinked in surprise. This was the nicest she had ever seen Bray. "I appreciate the gesture."

Bray snickered, his mouth twitching upward, revealing his teeth. "We'll see about that."

Shepard looked to Joker, confused. "What does that mean? What's going on?"

Joker shrugged, poorly hiding his enthusiasm. "Guess you'll have to go inside and see."

Shepard shot glares between them both. "What are you up to?"

Both men exchanged knowing glances, but kept their mouths shut. Bray opened the door to Afterlife, ushering Shepard through. She cautiously walked through the doors, her eyes quickly moving over the silent club.

It was empty and the lights were low. Shepard turned to face Bray and Joker, her curiosity piquing.

"I don't like this," Shepard said flatly.

Bray closed the doors behind him and placed his back against them. "Have a seat at the bar."

Shepard warily looked between the two conspirators again before slowly walking up to the bar. She noticed that the bar had been rearranged. Now there were bench seats surrounding the rounded bar with platforms leading from the bar to a giant stage. A large, heavy satin curtain surrounded the stage. Shepard slid down on the comfortable bench seat. She noted that she had a great view of the stage.

"Commander Shepard," Aria's voice announced. "Welcome back to Afterlife." Music began to pulse around Shepard and the lights lowered even more. Shepard squinted against the dimness, her eyes adjusting to the poor light. She leaned forward, thinking she saw the curtain on the stage ripple. The music pulsed louder.

"Welcome to your…" Aria's voice trailed off as the lights flared up, momentarily blinding Shepard. The curtain on the stage parted and the air around Shepard ruptured in screams.

"SURPRISE!"

Shepard blinked, disoriented and shocked. On the stage stood Liara, Dr. Chakwas, Tali, Samara, Miranda, and Jack. Aria stood in front of them with a smug and satisfied look plastered on her face. They shouted and cheered at Shepard's disbelief.

Shepard gaped at them and felt Joker lean down to her ear. "You didn't think I did this alone, did you?"

"It's good to know that you're not the only traitorous bastard among my crew," Shepard mumbled, her mouth twitching with a smile.

Joker laughed, clapping her shoulder gently. "We have to throw you a curveball every once and a while, you know. It keeps you from getting too complacent."

"Right," Shepard said rolling her eyes.

Joker grinned. "Ah, lighten up, Commander. We've been planning this for a while. This is a party and you deserve it. I mean, you did save the Universe and you're engaged on top of that. Don't you think that calls for a celebration? I do! That's why I'm off to one of those private rooms for a dance with a smokin' hot Asari dancer."

Shepard glared at Joker. "Is that how Aria bought you?"

Joker hissed through his teeth. "Bought is such a harsh yet accurate word. I'd like to think of it more as reward for all my efforts during the war."

Shepard shook her head, covering her face with her hand to hide her grin.

Tali and Liara hurried down the platform leading from the stage to the bar and literally hopped on the bench next to Shepard. Before Shepard could accuse the two of their treachery, Traynor popped up from behind the bar with two bottles of liquor.

"What's your poison, Commander?" She asked sweetly.

"You, too?" Shepard asked, shocked to see Traynor as well.

Traynor nodded and began grabbing glasses and lining them up on the bar. "We were all in on it."

Shepard scowled. "Was it really necessary to kidnap me to get me here?"

"Of course it was!" Miranda stepped in, sitting down on Shepard's other side. "And it was more fun this way." Miranda appraised Shepard's disposition. "Relax, Shepard. You're more uptight than I usually am."

"I can't believe you were in on this," Shepard remarked, shaking her head. Jack slid in beside Miranda, putting her arm around Miranda's shoulder. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on her."

Miranda wrinkled her nose and shook her head slightly, mouthing the word 'No'. Jack smacked Miranda's shoulder good naturedly. "Come on, Cheerleader. You could have worse role models."

"None come to mind," Miranda jabbed.

"Well, maybe a few drinks will change your mind." Jack motioned to Traynor. "Can you make an Atomic Biotic?"

Traynor grinned at Jack. "The question is, can you handle my Atomic Biotics?"

"It's not only for me," Jack said, pointing at Miranda. "We've got to get the Cheerleader to loosen up."

Tali leaned over the bar. "Ooh, Traynor! Can you make me that drink you made when we had the party at the Citadel? That was very good."

"Orders coming right up," Traynor announced as she skillfully mixed a few drinks. She handed two Atomic Biotics to Miranda and Jack. The drinks swirled with what promised to be a devastating concoction of liquor.

"Your Illium Sunset, my lady," Traynor sang as she presented a purple drink and straw to Tali. "Complete with your emergency induction port."

Dr. Chakwas and Samara sat at the bar as well. Dr. Chakwas waved respectfully at Shepard who returned the wave. Samara leaned forward. "Our last encounter involving alcohol was enjoyable. I expect this experience to be just as pleasant."

Shepard opened her mouth to reply when Jack interrupted. "Less talk! More getting shit faced!" She pounded her Atomic Biotic, slamming the glass to the bar.

"Another?" Traynor asked.

"Damn right!" Jack yelled. "This is a party! Let's kick it up!"

Shepard smiled and watched as everyone began to talk and trade stories. Traynor was amazing, rapidly and skillfully made drink after drink. Most of the drinks she was pouring Shepard had never heard of. Liara got something called The White Cloud and Samara was drinking a blue liquor Traynor referred to as Eternity.

EDI joined Traynor a few minutes later behind the bar, expressing an interest in creating some drinks she had researched seconds ago. Shepard was surprised to discover that EDI appeared to have a knack for bartending.

Before Shepard knew it, her head swam pleasantly with the effects of the alcohol. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, laughing and joking.

Aria came up behind Shepard and placed her hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Shepard nodded, finishing her drink. "I am. This is great. Thank you, Aria." Traynor promptly slid Shepard a fresh drink.

Aria smiled. "I think this party is lacking something. I think we need a little entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Shepard asked.

"I've arranged a show," Aria said wickedly, enjoying Shepard's discomfort.

Aria sauntered around the bar, walking up the steps to the platform that led to the stage. She stood on the stage moments later and twirled her finger. The curtain behind her slid closed the music abruptly changed to a deeper, more intense beat.

"Commander Shepard, Afterlife patrons, please join me in welcoming to the stage a new addition to the club. He's a soldier with dreams of being a Pole Dancer. Why don't we give him his shot tonight? Please welcome Jimmy Vega!"

The curtain pulled back to reveal James Vega in full uniform. Shepard's drink slid from her fingers and clattered against the bar. James applauded himself and gestured to the girls who sat at the bar. Liara, Tali, Miranda and Jack gave him a standing ovation. James grinned from ear to ear, blowing each of the girls a kiss before he began gyrating to the music, slowly stroking his hands down the length of his body.

The girls around Shepard began to shout and holler encouraging and suggestive remarks. Shepard sat in embarrassed shock as she watched James slink down the stage, grinding his hips lewdly to the beat of the music.

His eyes locked with Shepard's and he began to slowly unbutton his uniform, flirtatiously winking at her as he did. Shepard averted her eyes, her embarrassment nearly unbearable. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she could feel the uncomfortable heat radiating from them. James sauntered down the stage, shrugging off his jacket, letting it crumple to the floor. He ran his hands up and over the rippling muscles of his chest, his incredibly tight shirt already strained against his massive frame. Without even a shred of effort, James tore his shirt in half, tossing the tattered pieces of cloth to Liara and Jack.

The shirtless soldier threw his head back in mock pleasure as his hands traveled down his naked torso and to his unyielding hips. Shepard looked up just long enough to see James dip his hands into his pants. This elicited quite the scream of joy from Miranda. Shepard looked over to her enthusiastic friend who bashfully shrugged at her.

Shepard had been so distracted by Miranda's outburst, she failed to see James rip his pants off. Suddenly, James discarded pants were on Shepard. She jumped as the garment hit her and quickly transferred the pants over to Miranda, who squealed in delight.

Shepard looked to the stage again, only to see that James looming over her. The soldier wore a very tight, simple G-string that left very little to the imagination. Shepard pressed her lips together tightly as her eyes slid up the soldiers oiled muscles. Despite her rampant embarrassment, he was quite the delicious sight to behold.

"Come to me, Lola." James commanded in a deep sensual voice, reaching out a hand to her.

"No!" Shepard yelped, her voice coming out as a squeak.

James grinned lasciviously. "Oh, come on, Lola. You can't resist a body like this." He gestured to his torso, sinking down to his knees and displaying himself shamelessly in front of Shepard and the group. Shepard couldn't take her eyes off James no matter how hard she tried. He was displayed in front of her in such a crude way, but the sight of him was exciting and breathtaking. She heard a slight thud beside her. Without even looking, she knew Miranda had fallen off the bench.

Shepard bit her lip, scanning her peripheral surroundings for an escape. She was horrified to realize in that moment that she could not flee. Her crew sat on either side of her and she couldn't launch herself over the bench without being caught. Everything had been carefully constructed and planned out. There was no escape. The only option was to embrace the demands of the heavily toned, oiled soldier who knelt in front of her in an incredibly revealing pose.

Not only were her friends traitorous bastards, but they were also devious ones.

"Come on," James coaxed, holding out his hand. "I won't bite unless you want me to."

Shepard shook her head rapidly, refusing to budge.

"There's only one way out of this," James taunted. "Come up and dance with me or I'll come down to you."

Shepard squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear the pressure and the intense look from James any longer.

"Go on!" Liara shouted.

"Yes!" Tali chimed in. "Show us those famous Shepard moves."

Jack leaned over Miranda, who had just gotten situated upright once again, and whispered in Shepard's ear. "Get your ass up there before I take you up there myself!"

Shepard opened her eyes and glared at Jack who was deriving far too much pleasure from her discomfort.

Shepard looked back to James, who offered his hand once more. "We've got all night, Lola."

"Traynor," Shepard said resolutely after pulling in a deep breath. "Pour me a double. This party's just about to get started."

The bar around her erupted in shouts and hollers. Shepard downed her double and motioned for another one of Traynor's special concoctions before finally taking the patient soldier's hand. James pulled Shepard effortlessly up on stage to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his hard body against hers, massaging his hips into her as he kept a beat to the music. His large hands moved along her back, locking onto her hips and guiding her movements. He firmly pressed himself into her and she had no choice but to match his movements. Once she got the rhythm of his gyrations down, he released her hips and his hands began to roam across her body. She begrudgingly slid her hands over his chest and shoulders as well, playing his game.

He smirked in admiration. "And here I thought I was supposed to dance for you."

Shepard laughed, enjoying the calming effects of the alcohol. "I'm still waiting for you to _actually_ dance, Vega."

"Ouch," James pouted, pretending to be hurt. "Don't you worry, Lola, I'll take care of you."

"Is that so?" She teased. "Do you have what it takes to take care of me, James."

He leaned in close to her, obviously enjoying the banter. "Maybe I should give you a little preview." He spun her around and then pulled her back, lifting her up into his muscled arms. The alcohol had given Shepard the ability to loosen up and she was able to easily flow with his moves, sweeping across the stage with him before he slid his arms around her waist, his chest bumping against her back.

"You're good, Lola. All you ever needed was the right partner." He slid his hands over her stomach and down her waist sensually as they continued to dance closely, her back to his chest. Shepard realized that she and the nearly naked soldier must be putting on quite a show. Even Jack had an eyebrow cocked in surprise.

"What makes you think you're the right partner for me?" She jabbed.

"I didn't say it was me," James retorted, surprising her with a kiss on the cheek. "But thanks for thinking of me."

Shepard gave him an astonished backward look before he twirled her around and into someone else's arms. Taloned fingers gripped her hand and another set of talons rested on her hip. Shepard looked up to see Garrus smugly gazing down at her.

She gawked at him in surprise. Garrus leaned down, his mandibles brushing against her ear.

"How do you like your surprise?" He whispered in her ear.

Shepard's face darkened as realization dawned on her.

"You were in on this, too?!" She hissed.

Garrus chuckled. "It was a group effort," he confessed. "But it was mostly Aria's idea."

Shepard followed his gaze to Aria, who sat up on her self-appointed throne, looking amazingly pleased with herself.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for...," Shepard began.

Garrus pressed his mouth against hers hard, his adept tongue silencing her half-hearted threats. Cheers erupted from the crowd watching them. Shepard finally let go of her reservations and kissed Garrus back, curling her fingers up and under his crest.

When the kiss ended, he pressed his forehead against hers, bringing her body flush with his. Somehow he managed to hold her closer than James had been holding her. "Oh, and Shepard? Just so you know, when this night is over, I'm going to have to kill James."

Shepard grinned, her burning blush resuming residence on her cheeks. "What's the matter, Vakarian? Scared of a little competition?" She nipped at his mandible lightly, knowing the affect it had on him.

He rumbled under her touch. "Hey now, you're not playing fair."

"All's fair in love and war," Shepard quoted.

"Oh, yeah? Which is this?" Garrus asked.

"A little of both," Shepard teased.

"Well," Garrus said softly, "If that's the case, then I declare war."

He pushed her back gently and Shepard's legs hit a chair that had not been on the stage before. James' hands clasped around her shoulders, forcing her to sit down. Before Shepard could protest, the stage darkened and the music stopped.

Shepard sat in pitch black, her ears still ringing with a pulsating beat from the silenced music. The sudden silence of the club was almost deafening. She sat in the chair, her eyes frantically trying to compensate for the sudden lack of light. Her heart began to race and she felt panicked at the next surprise that awaited her. One part of her wanted to slink out of the chair and crawl off the stage in a desperate attempt to find a place to hide. The other part of her, the part inundated with alcohol, wanted to see what awaited her.

A runway of amber lights began to glow softly on the stage and a new song started lowly. Shepard strained to see in the dim light. As before, the lights suddenly filled the stage and the music pulsed to life once again.

Shepard was ready this time, shielding her eyes with her arm against the harsh rise of the lights. Once she lowered her arm, she felt her jaw drop in astonishment.

Aria sat on top of her throne, but it was being carried towards her by Garrus, Wrex, Kaidan and James. Kaidan was nearly as naked as James and Garrus wore only a small shred of cloth across his hips. She wondered how he had gotten to Aria so quickly and removed his clothes. As Shepard pondered this, her eyes fell to Wrex and her hands flew up to her mouth. She'd never seen him outside of his armor. It wasn't until then that she could truly appreciate the sheer mass of muscled fury that was Wrex. He almost appeared to her as a hulking mass of scarred, muscled stone that was asking far too much of the stretched cloth that was tightly wrapped around his waist.

The boys continued to carry Aria on her throne down to the stage. As they approached Shepard, they knelt down allowing Aria to gracefully slide off her throne.

She slinked up to Shepard, moving fluidly like a deadly snake to the beat of the music. Shepard noticed that Aria had also changed clothes. She now wore sheer robes which lifted and twirled around her as if they were made of smoke. As she danced towards Shepard, Kaidan came up behind Aria, helping her slide seamlessly out of her silky confines.

Shepard hadn't thought it possible, but the Asari was wearing less clothing than James was. Her body had been painted with gold patterns that shimmered pleasingly in the club light. She danced as if she were weightless, silently and flawlessly. It was almost mesmerizing.

Aria's eyes burned into Shepard's as she danced seductively in front of her. Shepard's embarrassment once again tormented the flesh of her cheeks and neck. Without a word, Aria slid into Shepard's lap, wrapping her legs around her waist.

Shepard averted her eyes, uncomfortable with the closeness of the Asari Pirate Queen. Aria clutched Shepard's chin, forcing her to look up into her eyes. She trailed a finger along Shepard's jawline.

"You're the only person I've ever wanted to do this for," she whispered, a genuine smile touching her lips. "Enjoy the show, Shepard. This night is for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard laughed as she watched Wrex drunkenly endeavor to fit himself into his Civvies.

"I didn't even know you owned civvies!" Shepard gasped between fits of laughter. "I've never seen you out of your armor!"

Wrex turned to her, tangling himself in the incomprehensible mess of fabric as he did. He teetered to one side, losing his balance and crashed heavily to the floor. The resonating impact of the fall drew Kaidan's attention from the bar. He began to laugh loudly, brazenly pointing at the downed Krogan.

Wrex growled, pitching Kaidan a deadly look from his position on the floor. Kaidan abruptly pulled back his hand, placing it against his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to suppress his torrential laughter.

"I don't normally wear these," Wrex grumbled, flopping over onto his back and kicking his legs into the garment. "But I'm in no condition to figure out how to get into my armor."

Shepard giggled, standing up and precariously walking over to help Wrex. "I think you're too drunk to figure out how to get into these, too. Here, let me help you." She stumbled over her own feet and came crashing down beside the felled Krogan.

"And you thought you could help me? You can't even walk!" Wrex tore the civvies off his feet and threw them across the room in disgust.

An unhindered bark of laughter burst out of Shepard. He was right. She was incredibly drunk. After Aria's dance, the party had really gotten unruly. There had been several drinking games accompanied by copious amounts of alcohol. At one point, Shepard found herself being lured into one of the private dance rooms by Garrus where they proceeded to have clumsy, but satisfying relations.

The strenuous workout did nothing but exasperate Shepard's drunkenness. She almost felt as if she were swimming, both heavy and light at the same time. She was far away from her own mind and in a world where everything was funny, happy and carefree. She was enjoying the vacation from herself immensely. She stared around at her friends and felt a newfound sense of pride and love for each of them. They knew what was best for her and they had all gone to great lengths to ensure she had a wonderful night. The overwhelming sense of comradery was almost more than she could bear. She looked down at Wrex who still lay mumbling incoherently beside her. She lightly poked him in the arm.

"Hey big guy," she whispered. _"_ Thanks for coming."

Wrex grumbled, reaching blindly for Shepard, somehow managing to pat her arm. "Anytime, my friend."

"Need help up?" Shepard offered, climbing unsteadily to her feet.

Wrex waved at her from the floor. "I think I'll stay here and wait for the room to stop spinning."

Shepard chuckled and somehow managed to make her way to the bar without falling over again. She leaned against the bar and saw Tali was passed out on the bench. She was curled up in what Shepard referred to as 'the ball of regret'. Samara was kind enough to sit next to her, checking on her every so often. Out of entire group, Samara seemed to be the most in control even though Shepard had seen her drink just as heavily as everyone else. Dr. Chakwas rested next to Samara, looking remorseful about the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. She was nursing a glass of water, clutching it with a shaky hand. Shepard noticed there were several glasses of water available along the bar. Traynor must have anticipated that people would want them. Shepard saw that Traynor had managed to put a chair behind the bar and was lounging in it sleepily.

" _Dios Mio_!" James yelled, running up to her. The soldier had finally decided to put on some clothes and was dressed in his usual tight shirt and fatigues. He clutched the bar for support as he stood next to Shepard, shaking his head hard. "Traynor, I need something that's gonna make me forget what I just saw."

Traynor lazily lifted herself up, blinking several times as she endeavored to comprehend James' request. Shepard was surprised Traynor was even coherent enough to continue making drinks.

"What's the matter, James?" Shepard asked as Traynor fumbled with several empty bottles, discarding them carelessly over her shoulder before finding some that contained alcohol. She poured several different liquors into a glass and handed James the drink. Shepard's stomach turned as the smell of the heavy brown liquid hit her.

James downed it without pause and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, grunting at the acrid taste. "I went to one of those private rooms because I heard there were Asari dancers in there and…" He looked at Shepard and Traynor who shared a smirk with one another. "Don't judge me, alright? It's a party!" He groused. "Anyway, I went into one and got an eyeful of EDI and Joker doing… doing…" James shook his head hard, as if trying to dislodge the image from his mind. "I don't know what they were trying to do, but I can't get the image of Joker's ass out of my head!"

Traynor covered her mouth as she snorted and screamed in laughter. She collapsed against the bar and slid to the floor where she laid there and laughed until tears streamed from her eyes. Shepard was having quite the similar fit of laughter. She pounded the bar with her hand as the giggles came cascading out of her.

James glared at them unhappily. "It's not funny! I might be scarred for life!" He motioned to Traynor who was attempting to pick herself back up from the floor. "I need another."

Shepard sniffled, her giggles dying down. "I can't believe you caught them and not me!" She blurted out as she reached for an unclaimed glass of water. "Garrus and I just got done doing our dirty little deed in one of those rooms."

James stared at her in bewilderment. "You're serious? Damn, why do I miss all the good stuff?"

Shepard shook her head as she prepared to take a drink. "I guess you're just unlucky."

James opened his mouth to reply when a commotion broke out, turning their attention to where Shepard had left Wrex.

"Help!" Garrus called out desperately. Shepard and James jumped to their feet. It took some effort, but Shepard kept her balance as they made their way over to the distressed Turian.

He squirmed uncomfortably beneath the passed out Krogan.

"Get him off me!" Garrus shouted.

"What happened?" Shepard gasped.

"I tried to help him up," Garrus explained. "But when I got him to his feet, he passed out and fell on me!"

Shepard's hands flew up to her mouth as she sputtered in an outrageous fit of laughter.

James grinned broadly. "See? Now that's funny."

Shepard grasped her aching sides and struggled to catch her breath. She was beginning to feel a little nauseous from the continuous laughter. She was finding a lot of things incredibly funny. Garrus on the other hand didn't appear amused.

"Hey, Lola, did you ever picture those two together?" James joked. "I always knew he would fall for you, Scars."

"James, I wouldn't try to be funny right now if I were you." Garrus growled.

James shrugged courageously. "Scars, look at it from my perspective. You're trapped underneath a passed out Krogan badass. How do you expect me to resist?"

Garrus made a futile struggle to free himself from underneath the passed out Krogan. He grabbed for James' leg. James danced easily away, laughing as he did.

"Help him, Jimmy," Shepard finally gasped out, wiping the tears from her eyes and composing herself.

"Oh, alright," James relented, sighing deeply. "You push, Scars. I'll pull."

James grabbed Wrex and grunted in effort as they tried to roll the unconscious Krogan off Garrus.

"Aye, you heavy son of a bitch!" James swore. He lost his grip and Wrex heavily tumbled back onto Garrus who grunted at the solid, crushing mass on top of him.

"Ow…" Garrus squeaked.

"You okay, buddy?" James asked, sounding as if he were actually concerned.

"I really don't want to die like this," Garrus wheezed, his voice straining with effort.

"We need to lift him," Shepard said.

"I tried that!" James exclaimed. "He's too heavy."

Shepard snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. "Biotics can lift him! Go get Miranda, Jack and Samara. We might need Aria, too."

"Right, I'll be back. Don't you die on me, Scars!" James yelled dramatically.

Garrus rolled his eyes. "He's pretty heavy, Shepard. We might need Kaidan, too."

Shepard looked up to see Kaidan laying over the bar, passed out. "I don't think he's in any condition to help."

Garrus reached out for Shepard, who clasped her hand around his. "This was one hell of a party."

Shepard chuckled. "It's not over yet."

Garrus shook his head. "When a Krogan Warlord passes out on top of you, the party is pretty much over."

Moments later, James returned with help.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed. "What's going on here, Shepard? You try to have a threesome or something?"

Shepard and Garrus both glared at Jack. She put her hands up defensively. "Just kidding." She grinned widely. "You, uh, comfy down there, Garrus?"

"What do you think?" Garrus snapped.

Jack stood back, amused. "Well, you're grumpy. Maybe I should make you ask for my help politely."

"Just get him off me!" Garrus bellowed.

"This is going to take all of us," Miranda mumbled, holding her head. "I'm not exactly at my best at the moment."

" _Pfft_ , step aside, Cheerleader." Jack derided, cracking her knuckles. "Let me show you how a real Biotic does it."

Jack began to lift Wrex up, her focus noticeably unsteady and her control unreliable. Wrex dipped slightly and Garrus cringed.

"Spirits, don't drop him on me!" Garrus growled. "I don't think I'll survive if he falls on me again."

"Here," Samara offered calmly, helping Jack move Wrex. Miranda stepped forward, helping the other two. The three Biotics faces contorted, clearly straining with effort. Slowly, they were able to lift Wrex up enough to allow Garrus to squirm out from underneath him.

"Thank the Spirits," he sighed in relief as he crawled to safety. Wrex thudded heavily to the floor, having exhausted the trio of Biotics.

Aria walked up to Shepard. "I see my help wasn't required after all." She grinned. "Enjoying the party?"

Shepard nodded. "You throw a hell of a shindig, Aria."

"That I do," Aria's attention turned quickly to Miranda, who had become pale with her exertion.

Shepard followed her gaze. "Miranda, are you okay?"

Miranda nodded uncertainly. Jack laughed. "You gonna puke, Cheerleader? Can't handle a little alcohol and using your Biotics? You gonna…" Jack's taunts were cut off as she covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stop the projectile amount of soured alcohol that spewed from her.

Miranda turned away from Jack, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Looks like you can't handle your alcohol and Biotics. Maybe you need more practice."

Jack wiped her mouth. "Yeah, well, I had more to drink than…" She was cut off again as more liquid flowed from her mouth.

"Ugh," James groaned. "I can't be around that. I'm outta here." He trotted off to the safety of the bar.

Shepard swallowed hard repeatedly, turning her back to Jack as a nearly uncontrollable wave of nausea hit her. She covered her own mouth in fear of what was to come. After a few more moments, Shepard was able to successfully ward off her impending sickness. She glanced apologetically at Aria who looked surprisingly amused.

"Aria, I'm sorry," Shepard started.

Aria laughed. "For what? This is a club, Shepard. You act like this is the first time anyone's ever thrown up here. It just means she had a good time." Aria winked and turned on her heel, retreating to the safety of her throne.

Shepard felt a slight rush of relief wash over her, but the sickness from the nausea still swelled within her. A sheen of sweat had built up on her forehead and she felt unnaturally hot.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Garrus asked, his tone laden with concern as he stepped up beside her. He gripped her elbow, supporting her.

Shepard nodded, sucking in a deep breath, steadying herself on his arm. "I'm not feeling too good," she whispered. "I think I need some air."

"Okay," Garrus said softly, holding her up. He slowly took her to the doors which Bray still guarded.

"You look like shit!" Bray exclaimed. Garrus met him with a dark, menacing glare. Bray blinked several times, adjusting his attitude. "Everything alright?"

"She needs some air," Garrus replied flatly.

Bray nodded. "Follow me."

Bray led Shepard and Garrus through the doors of Afterlife and out into the commons. Even though the air quality in Omega was not wonderful, it was a change from the club and Shepard breathed in deeply, trying to calm the turmoil in her stomach. As the nausea began to quell, a heavy dizziness began to settle in on her head and her world began careening back and forth.

Shepard closed her eyes, blindly grasping for Garrus. "I think… I think I need to lay down."

Garrus pulled her close, his talons trailing through her hair soothingly. "Okay, let's get you to the Normandy."

"I'll escort you," Bray offered.

"Thanks," Garrus said, gathering Shepard up in his arms who was too sick and drunk to protest being carried. She placed her head against Garrus' shoulder, comforted by his presence. As he began to walk, the dizziness returned and she felt like she was being tossed upon ocean waves even with her eyes closed. She groaned at the unpleasant sensation.

"I think you may have overdone it," Garrus whispered in her ear.

Shepard nodded against his shoulder. "I think you're right. I'm really sick."

"Shepard, I just want you to know that I'll forgive you if you throw up on me, but I hope that you don't," Garrus remarked.

"No promises," Shepard replied groggily.

Bray chuckled as he led the way, enjoying the couples' exchange. Shepard cuddled against Garrus, desperate to crawl into her own bed.

"Hold on," Bray announced in a serious, brusque tone.

"What is it?" Garrus asked, dismay clearly evident in his voice.

Shepard's mind screamed for her to become alert, but her senses were severely dulled by the effects of the alcohol. She opened her eyes to see the Batarian bodyguard staring suspiciously at a docking bay door. He reached tentatively for his weapon. "The bay is completely deserted," he noted. "And this bay door is occupied. No one is authorized to be docked, only the Normandy has clearance."

Garrus clutched her protectively. Shepard struggled to regain control of her mind. She pushed against Garrus lightly. "Put me down, Garrus."

"You're in no condition to fight," Garrus countered. "You're safer in my arms."

Shepard didn't want to waste time arguing with him. "Bray, is it possible that someone granted clearance without informing you?"

Bray shook his head slowly. "Heads will roll if I wasn't informed," he grumbled, reaching for his Comms. "Security, this is Bray. Who gave clearance for a dock?" He paused. "Security? Security, answer me! Koif, if you're sleeping on the job again, I'm going to tear your spine out of your…"

Bray was interrupted by the clatter of a canister that rolled past his leg and came to a rest between him and Garrus.

"Oh, shit!" Bray barked. "Get down!"

Garrus reacted quickly, turning his back to the canister and covering Shepard with his body. The canister exploded almost instantly.

"Garrus!" Shepard screamed, mortified that he had used his body to shield her.

"Artemis?" He gasped in surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked hurriedly, her hands grasping at his back, feeling for wounds.

"I'm fine," he said, astounded. "It wasn't a shrapnel grenade."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Gas!" Bray yelled from across the room. "Get out of here! Don't breathe it in!"

Garrus got to his feet with Shepard still in his arms and made a run for the door. It slid closed in front of them. Shepard pushed against Garrus and he let her slide from his grasp. He pounded on the door angrily.

"What the hell is this?" He growled.

Shepard watched Garrus maul the door and looked at Bray who was doing the same to the other door.

"Security!" Bray yelled. "Get down to the docking bay! We're under attack!"

Shepard backed up against the door beside Garrus and watched as the thick cloud of gas began to rise. "Garrus, can you bypass the control panel?"

"On it!" Garrus called out, ripping the panel off the wall and pulling on the wires.

"Bray!" Shepard shouted. "What's going on?"

Bray shook his head, coughing as the gas began to envelope him. "I don't know! There's no answer from security." He took a step towards her and faltered on his feet, supporting himself against the wall.

Shepard felt her stomach leap up into her throat. "Bray?"

He waved her back. "It's not toxic. Knock out gas… get...out…" He slumped against the wall and then slid to the floor.

Shepard fought against her urge to go to Bray. The gas swirled menacingly towards them.

"How you comin' on that panel, Garrus?" She asked nervously.

"Almost got it," Garrus answered. Shepard pressed herself flush against the wall as the gas began to swirl around her legs and glide up her body.

"Don't breathe!" She yelled before taking in a lung full of air and holding her breath.

The gas hit her face. The wispy mist burned her eyes and she strove against an innate urge to breathe out the pain.

The gas enveloped them both in a fog so thick that she could barely see Garrus' silhouette crouched beside the door panel.

The door panel sizzled and Garrus growled, abandoning the panel and pushing against the door. Shepard activated her omni-blade, sliding it into the space between the doors. With their combined efforts, they were able to slide the doors apart just enough to fit Shepard through.

Between the exertion and the poor quality the alcohol had left her body in, Shepard's lungs shortly began screaming for air. Without consciously deciding to, she breathed in a tiny sip of air and began coughing.

"Artemis!" Garrus yelled, grabbing her and pushing her up to the door. "You can fit. Go!"

Shepard looked back at Garrus, her world beginning to waver in front of her.

"Go!" Garrus commanded again, his head dropping against his chest. His legs swayed under him.

Shepard forced herself through the incredibly tight opening they had created. She looked back, reluctant to leave Garrus.

"Artemis…" Garrus reached for her and then collapsed to the floor.

Shepard screamed inwardly, fighting against the door and spilling herself out on the floor on the other side. The gas followed her. She stumbled to her feet, sucking in a deep breath, only to fall again. Her hands shot out, bracing against the brunt of the descent. She collided with the metal floor and began coughing again. The gas was already in her lungs. She struggled to crawl away from the doors.

The lights of Omega began to melt together as she gasped and strained against the influence of the gas. Patches of darkness began to seep into her field of vision.

As she clawed her way across the floor, her hand fell to a boot. She looked up, unable to discern the figure in front of her.

"Help...us..." Shepard gasped.

The boot moved out from under her hand and collided with her head.

Pain shot through her skull and she was immediately devoured by the darkness that eagerly awaited her.

The mysterious figure rolled Shepard over onto her back, making sure she was passed out.

"Pick her up and take her to the ship. We don't have much time. And put your mask on!" The mysterious figure ordered.

"Affirmative," a gruff voice followed. He placed his gas mask over his face and then bent down, hoisting Shepard up and over his shoulder. The unidentified person pulled out a remote and activated the emergency override system to the docking bay. The doors slid open easily, revealing the dissipating traces of gas. The two kidnappers walked through the door, stepping over the downed Turian and Batarian with Shepard in tow. Moments later, the unauthorized shipped undocked from Omega and disappeared into the vast ocean of stars.


	14. Chapter 14

"They… they disabled our security," Bray stammered. "I didn't know there was anything wrong until it was too late to secure Commander Shep…"

Aria struck Bray across the face, sending the hardened Batarian sprawling to the ground. She sneered at her bodyguard with disgust.

"I don't want excuses about your failure," she spat. "I want to know how this was allowed to happen!"

"I… I don't know," Bray answered meekly, pressing himself tightly against the floor, as if it would shield him from her wrath.

Aria scoffed. "Retrieve Koif from The Patriarch. I have further questions."

Bray slowly stood up, eyeing Aria fearfully. "As you command."

Garrus sat in the corner, enraged. He gouged his claws into the chair in which he sat. He was livid with everything and everyone. But most of all, he was angry with himself for not being able to protect Shepard.

Aria strode over to him. Her fury seemed to rise off her in visible Biotic waves. However, it fell supremely short of his own beastial rage, which paced with feral impatience inside him, waiting to be unleashed on anyone who dared cross him.

"Mark my words, I will tear this universe apart to find her," Aria muttered. "I _will_ find out who did this."

Garrus continued to sulk, failing to acknowledge her words. Her promises were nothing more than hollow gestures. Aria stood by the frustrated Turian for a moment longer.

"I need a drink," she mumbled to herself. "I'll return momentarily and then we will question my so called head of security." She turned sharply on her heel and stalked out, leaving Garrus alone with his guilty conscience. He was so immersed in his own self loathing that he was unaware that someone had approached him. A tentative, yet friendly hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"How ya holding up, Scars?" James asked.

Garrus ripped his claws against the chair again, his rage bristling through him. "How does it look like I'm holding up?" Garrus asked bitterly.

James was sympathetic. "I know you're hurting, Scars."

"You don't know anything!" Garrus snarled. "She was practically taken from my arms!"

"There's nothing you could've done," the soldier countered, attempting to comfort the anguished Turian. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know what you're trying to do, Jimmy," Garrus said lowly. "But I don't want to hear it. I don't want to be told everything will be okay. I don't want to be told this isn't my fault."

"But it isn't your fault!" James retorted. "Nobody could've predicted this."

Garrus stood up quickly, bearing down on the soldier. "It is my fault! It's all of ours!" He shouted, his voice resonating with a savage growl. "She was taken with her crew all around her! She should have been safe here. She was in my arms and I couldn't protect her!"

"You can't protect her from everything!" James yelled back, a note of desperation in his tone. "Shit happens, man. You need to quit placing blame on yourself and get your head straight. She needs you! She needs us!"

"We failed her!" Garrus bellowed. "I failed her." Garrus shifted his mandibles tightly as his anger suddenly evaporated and caved into overwhelming despair. He brought his talons up to his face. "Spirits, Jimmy, what if she's dead?"

James shoved Garrus hard, toppling him into the wall. The sudden move surprised Garrus, renewing his anger. The soldier grabbed his carapace, pulling him down to his level. "Don't you _ever_ think that! Do you hear me? Have you forgotten who she is? Have you forgotten everything she's been through? Everything she's survived? Don't you dare give up on her!"

Garrus' eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not giving up on her. You know me better than that. I would never give up on her."

"Then start acting like it!" James shouted. "You're the only thing she's gonna be thinking about. You're the only thing that's gonna get her through. You need to be strong for her. You can't give up. You can't think those things."

Garrus blinked several times, his anger waning as he looked down at the soldier. James' face was a mask of misery, contorted with pain and repressed sorrow.

"Jimmy…" Garrus started softly.

James let go of Garrus, turning away from the Turian. He quickly ran his hand over his face. "Just don't forget what I said, Scars. It's gonna be the thought of you that gets her through. No one else. Don't let her down."

"You know I won't," Garrus whispered.

James turned to give Garrus a wry smile, his eyes still flickering with the sadness Garrus had seen moments before. "Yeah, I know. That's why she loves you. You'll always be there for her when she needs you."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Garrus said reluctantly. "I needed to be reminded of that."

James put his hand on Garrus' shoulder once more. "We're gonna get her back. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Garrus lied, trepidation gnawing at his thoughts.

James and Garrus were interrupted by the hiss of the opening door. Bray lumbered through the door, half carrying and half dragging a beaten and bloodied Batarian. Bray released him and the battered Batarian fell against the floor with a thud. He laid there, panting heavily.

"Please, Bray," he whined. "Please don't let her question me."

Bray didn't heed the other Batarian's request. Instead, he called Aria.

"He's here, as instructed," Bray said gruffly over the comm. The other Batarian let loose a howl of despair before breaking down into ghastly sobs.

Garrus and James stared down at the quivering mass before them. The Batarian quaked and trembled under the pain of his injuries and the fear of what was to come. His wretched sobs echoed throughout the room. Garrus detested the sight of the tortured Batarian. The Patriarch had worked him over good. Garrus couldn't help but wonder how horrible it would be to be tortured by a Krogan.

Moments later, Aria returned to the room. Her eyes quickly fell on the prisoner.

"Hello, Koif," Aria said coldly. Koif raised his battered head and began to wail louder.

"Bray, please!" He cried, looking to the bodyguard. Bray didn't acknowledge Koif at all. Koif turned to Garrus and James. "Please, don't let her do this!"

Aria kicked the pleading Batarian in the face, sending shards of his broken teeth flying through the air. "Silence!" She spat. "You speak to no one except me."

Koif sobbed on the floor, blood running from his mouth. "I told Patriarch everything! I swear! I was gassed, just like Bray."

"You let them dock," Aria said slowly.

Koif shook his head vigorously. "No! I was out long before that! They must've already had someone here. I swear!"

"I want a name," Aria demanded casually, ignoring Koif's story.

"Mistress, please! I've told you everything. I don't know..." Koif groveled.

Aria suddenly raised her arm, Biotic power flowing through her. Koif was hoisted from his position on the floor. Aria stared at her bewildered prey for a second before casually flicking her wrist, thrusting Koif violently into a nearby wall. Garrus flinched at the sound of the Batarian's bones snapping on impact. He saw James grimace as well and turn his head. Neither of them liked this method of interrogation.

"You are beyond the boundaries of my patience," Aria said calmly. "Do not test me. I know you allowed them into Omega."

Koif shuddered, pain cascading through his features. "Miss...tress..," he wheezed pathetically.

Aria pulled him close to her, still holding him in her Biotic web. His body hung limply, a map of excruciating pain. His limbs dangled lifeless and broken at his sides. His eyes, though dull and glazed, pleaded with Aria for mercy.

"Do you truly believe the cameras I let you run are the only ones in this facility?" She asked sweetly.

Koif jerked at the comment. Garrus noticed Bray flinch in surprise at Aria's revelation. It was evident that he had been unaware of the other cameras as well.

Koif whimpered, gasping in pain. Aria dropped her head close to Koif.

"What you have been through right now is nothing compared to the horror I will unleash upon you," Aria whispered softly. Her voice almost seemed to have a sensual quality to it. Garrus realized, much to his disdain, that she was enjoying the torture.

"I will remove pieces of you, slice by slice, bit by tiny bit," Aria continued. "I will mutilate you beyond your worst nightmare and I will make damn sure you are conscious for every moment of it. And do you know what the best part is? You'll think death will be your salvation. You'll think that I'll eventually kill you and that will be your release." She smiled sadistically. "But you won't die, Koif. I'll make sure you have a nice long life filled with every horror I can possibly conjure. And trust me when I tell you this; I have an excellent imagination. Don't make me your enemy. The choice is yours."

Koif wheezed horribly, sucking in a gurgled breath. "I… I'm sorry!" He wailed, his mind as broken as his body. "She… she was offering so many credits. I… I was weak."

Aria's face flickered with disgust, but she kept her calm. "Who, Koif?"

Koif shuddered. "She called herself Channing. She was very interested in obtaining Shepard." He was silent for a moment.

"Why?" Aria coaxed, her calm demeanor quickly abating.

"She… she used to work for Cerberus," Koif answered reluctantly.

Aria's brow contorted and her mouth dipped in a dangerous snarl. "Cerberus?"

Koif cried out as Aria dropped him to the ground. He laid in a crumpled heap of himself.

"How dare you?" Aria screamed. "Cerberus! You sniveling, pathetic piece of shit. You cross me for Cerberus?" She raised her hand, glowing with Biotic rage.

James cast a panicked look at Garrus at Aria's outburst.

"Aria!" Garrus barked, forcing her attention to him. Aria's eyes glowed violently. She glared at Garrus with contempt. "This is about Shepard!" He growled. "Or do I have to remind you of that?"

Aria breathed in deeply, her restraint visibly straining her features. Slowly, her Biotic glow dispersed. She looked down at Koif, who was quivering in fear. "Death is too good for you, but because I value Shepard as a friend, I will offer you a quick death." Aria bent down, her face inches from Koif's. "Tell me everything I want to know."

Koif sighed heavily, defeated. "There were two of them, humans. She gave me instructions to follow and paid me half in advance. I...I corrupted the surveillance footage after they docked. I notified them when Shepard and Bray left Afterlife and they followed after them. Once they deployed the gas, I sealed the doors. I made sure they apprehended Commander Shepard before I set off a gas canisters to make it look like they'd broken in."

"How did she know Shepard would be here?" Aria asked.

Koif twitched uncontrollably. "There was an encrypted transmission sent out to some Mercenaries here. I intercepted and decoded it. I listened to the offer and I… knew you were throwing a party for Shepard. So, I contacted Channing with all the information she needed."

"Where is she now?" Aria demanded.

Koif shook his head miserably. "I don't know, I swear! I only know she was ex-Cerberus and she wanted Shepard. That's all!" Koif's eyes pleaded with Aria. "You've got to believe me."

Aria bent down so that her face was inches away from Koif's. She reached out and gingerly touched the Batarian's mangled face. Koif recoiled at Aria's touch.

"I believe you," Aria said soothingly, her hand lightly stroking Koif's skin. She smiled softly. Koif sighed, relief flooding his features.

"I'm sorry, Aria." He whispered.

"Shh," Aria hushed, stroking the Batarian. Quickly, Aria slid her hand around Koif's throat, clutching it tightly. Koif's eyes widened in horror and a constricted moan escaped his throat as he fought for air. Aria's grip tightened, her face remaining serene and disconnected.

Garrus shifted uncomfortably as he watched the Batarian writhe and wheeze beneath Aria's grip. Koif's hands clawed ineffectively against Aria's hold. James turned away, shaking his head.

After many excruciating moments, Koif's grunts and whines became less fervent and eventually he became too weak to fight, his hands dropping to his sides.

Aria lifted her other hand to Koif's head, sliding her other hand from his swollen throat to the side of his head. He took in a deep, ragged breath. Aria cradled his head in her hands and then in a quick motion, twisted his head sharply. His neck snapped cleanly, the sound filling Garrus with a sick sensation.

Koif's body went rigid and lifelessly on the floor. Aria stood up, her face unreadable. "Bray, clean up this mess."

"Yes, Aria," Bray complied. He hesitated for a moment. "I didn't know we had other cameras in the facility."

Aria paused. "We don't." She smiled slyly, turning to Garrus and James. "Come with me, gentlemen."

* * *

"What did you find out?" Liara asked, her voice full of hope.

Aria played with the controls of the camera system, ignoring Liara's inquiry.

"Not much," James interjected. "We know that kidnapper is a human female who goes by the name Channing."

"Channing?" Miranda echoed, her brow creasing.

"Probably an alias," Garrus muttered.

"Most definitely is," Wrex grunted in agreement.

Aria swore under her breath. "I don't have any footage that shows their faces. It's almost like they knew about my hidden cameras." She struck the security panel. "Not even my staff knew about those cameras!"

"Wait," Joker said abruptly. "Are you saying we're at a dead end?"

"We can't be!" Jack yelled. "Where's your security officer? I'll make him talk."

Aria straightened, her cool eyes glancing over Shepard's crew.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Liara whispered softly to Aria.

Aria raised her chin defiantly. "He'd already told me everything he knew. He was of no further use to us."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Joker murmured.

Jack sneered at Aria. "You stupid bitch!"

"That was not for YOU to decide!" Wrex shouted, moving aggressively towards Aria.

"Hey! Back it up!" Kaidan pushed lightly on the belligerent Krogan. "Fighting amongst ourselves doesn't do anything to help Shepard!"

"He's right," James chimed in. "There's gotta be something else."

"Did he say anything else?" Tali asked quietly from the corner. She sat next to Samara, who had draped a comforting arm over Tali's shoulders. "Anything at all about how he found this Channing person?"

"He said he intercepted an encrypted transmission to some mercs pertaining to the capture of Shepard," Garrus mumbled. "He also said they were ex-Cerberus."

Miranda's eyes went wide, but she kept quiet. No one seemed to notice her reaction.

EDI stepped forward. "Perhaps I can retrieve the encrypted message." She looked to Aria. "May I have your permission to access your system?"

Aria eyed her warily. "Don't mess with anything while you're in there, got that?"

EDI nodded in compliance and began accessing the system. The crew shifted uncomfortably. Tensions were high and patience was running thin. Wrex glared at Aria who returned his contempt. Kaidan shot nervous glances at them, but remained between them.

EDI pulled away from the console. "I found it!" She smirked at Aria. "He hid it poorly. It appears that he was not very good at his job."

Jack laughed and Aria's eyes darkened. "And now he's dead. Just play the damn message."

"The message is a voice transmission. It has been modified." EDI explained. "I will play the original message and run it through filters until I clear up the distortion."

The transmission began to play and a heavily altered voice spoke.

_To any Mercs up to the challenge, I want to acquire Commander Shepard of the Alliance. I require information on her whereabouts. Do not try to capture her; you won't survive the confrontation. We are ex-Cerberus elite and have the means of capturing her alive. I will pay the sum of one million credits to the Merc who aids in my endeavor. Your information must be valid or Shepard will be the least of your worries. Contact me on this channel. You have two hours until transmission is closed._

Garrus and James exchanged worried glances. Joker shook his head and Jack punched the wall, grimacing at the aftermath of her outburst. Tali sagged against Samara who began chanting a silent prayer. Liara put her hands over her face, stifling a sob. Kaidan went over to comfort her.

"EDI," Miranda whispered in a strained voice. "Have you cleaned up the distortion?"

All eyes shot to Miranda. She looked pale and visibly shaken.

"I have managed to remove the distortion," EDI said. "Let me play it for you again."

EDI played the transmission again. This time, a clear female voice spoke the words. Miranda's mouth drew tight and her brow contorted in disbelief as she listened. The recording ended and everyone's eyes fell once again to Miranda.

"You recognize that voice, don't you?" Garrus asked.

Miranda nodded slowly, her face still stricken with disbelief.

"Who is it?" James asked fervently.

"It's Rasa," Miranda whispered.

* * *

Shepard opened her eyes only to immediately close them at the sting of the bright light. She felt as if her head was about to explode. She groaned in discomfort.

"Welcome back, Commander," a mockingly sweet voice sang.

Shepard gritted her teeth, forcing her eyes open despite the pain in her head that followed seeing the bright light. She blinked several times, trying in vain to clear her blurred vision. She struggled to stand and realized to her horror that her hands and legs were bound together. Struggling against her bonds, alertness pricked through her dulled senses. She craned her neck to look around the room and as she did, she saw a figure approach her.

"What do you want?" Shepard rasped, her throat swollen and dry from the gas.

"You," the figure taunted. Shepard discerned from the voice that the figure was a woman. "And I've got you."

Shepard began to laugh despite her predicament.

The woman stood rigid at Shepard's reaction. "What do you find so funny?"

Shepard chuckled a little more, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You have no idea just how bad you screwed up."

The woman strode over to Shepard and swiftly kicked her in the stomach. Shepard hissed in pain, rolling into herself as best she could, hindered by her restraints.

"Not this time, Shepard." The woman growled.

Shepard opened her eyes again, peering up against the harsh lights at the mysterious woman. Her face was still blurry. "Who are you?" Shepard gasped.

Shepard heard the woman scoff. "What? Don't you recognize me? Oh, that's right. The gas causes blurred vision. Here, let me get closer."

The figure leaned down, pressing her face very close to Shepard's. Slowly, the blurry edges of her vision disappeared and Shepard could make out the face of her captor.

"Recognize me now, Shepard?"

"No," Shepard mumbled in shock. "It can't be. I killed you…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Brooks," Shepard choked out.

Brooks smiled devilishly at her. "Ah, that's right. That was the name I gave you. I have to admit that it wasn't one of my favorite personas, but it got the job done."

"I shot you," Shepard whispered, still bewildered. "You're supposed to be dead."

Brooks lost her smile. "Well, I'll give you full marks for trying. Your bullet damn near penetrated my armor."

"We checked your vitals! You were dead!" Shepard exclaimed, still dumbfounded.

Brooks rolled her eyes with exaggerated impatience. "Please, Shepard. After all that happened, after all my tedious planning, I'm surprised you didn't expect more from me than that half assed escape attempt." She flipped her hair casually which was much shorter now. "I dosed myself with a neuro paralyzer after I slipped the cuffs. I knew you or one of your crew would shoot to stop me. I'm just glad you didn't aim for my head."

Shepard glared at her, inundated with disbelief.

Brooks clicked her tongue. "Oh, don't feel bad, Shepard. Only a highly trained doctor could've discovered I was still alive."

"What do you want with me?" Shepard demanded sharply. "I thought you were dead. You were in the clear. Why come after me?"

Brooks smiled at Shepard's anger. "Well, to be perfectly honest Shepard, I admire you. I had your clone as a pet and that was good, but she was weak." Brooks began to pace. "But you, you're not weak. Far from it. I can see why the Illusive Man coveted you so much."

"What are you getting at?" Shepard asked, fear finally drawing itself up her spine.

Brooks turned to her. "You and I are going to be friends, Shepard. Good friends."

"Go to hell," Shepard growled menacingly.

Brooks chuckled at the outburst. "Do you remember Miranda? She wanted to implant you with a chip that would make you compliant; easy to control. The Illusive Man nixed the idea. He wanted you to have free will." Brooks scoffed. "Well, we see where that got him, don't we? I intend on going through with Miranda's original objective. I plan to integrate the chip within your cybernetics. After the chip is installed, it will make you the perfect soldier. The perfect ally."

"I'll never let you!" Shepard bellowed, struggling vainly against her restraints.

Brooks watched her patiently. "No, I suppose you won't. Not in your current state, that is. I need to break you first, wear you down and shatter that unruly will of yours. Then, we will have to operate and cut into your cybernetics to implant the chips. It will be a rather meticulous procedure, not to mention incredibly painful." Brooks smiled wickedly. "So, you see, I need you compliant before we begin."

"I think you just want to torture me," Shepard remarked.

Brooks chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Yes, I do," she confessed. "Get comfortable, Shepard. You're going to be here for a very long time." Brooks snapped her fingers and Shepard heard heavy footfalls approach her. The guard bent down and unbound her feet, pointing a gun at her and insisting she stand up.

With no small amount of effort, Shepard managed to her feet and stood facing Brooks.

"You won't get away with this," Shepard threatened.

Brooks threw back her head in a derisive fit of laughter. "Oh, Shepard, I already have. No one can save you now. The only one who could is dead." She shook her head ruefully. "It's a shame really. Miranda was a hell of an operative."

Shepard snapped her mouth shut quickly, glaring loathsomely at Brooks. She was confused by her comment about Miranda, but refused to dispute it.

Brooks met Shepard's hardened gaze. "Any last words, Shepard?"

Shepard let an eerie smile touch her lips. "Next time I see you, I'm gonna put a bullet right between your eyes."

Brooks' smile faltered slightly. "We'll see how that legendary resolve and determination holds up once you've spent some time in the chamber." She snapped her fingers. "Lucius, escort Commander Shepard to her new home."

Lucius roughly grabbed Shepard by the shoulder and practically hurled her down the hallway. Shepard kept pace in front of the guard, her eyes frantically scanning and memorizing the corridors of the complex. It reminded Shepard of an old mining facility that had been converted into a military bunker. Shepard began to wonder where exactly in the galaxy she was and if there was any hope to be found, it apparently all relied on Miranda.

The guard herded her through the corridor for a bit longer before ordering her to stop in front of a doorway. Shepard surveyed the room through the glass door. There was a singular hexagonal pod inside which looked like holding cell. The door slid open and the guard forcefully shoved her through the door even though she had been complying with his demands.

Shepard turned to face him, a dark and threatening scowl crossing her brow. "Touch me again and you die," she hissed.

The guard chuckled nervously, but didn't push her again. He'd heard of Shepard and her exploits. Even though it appeared that he had the upper hand on her in this situation, he wasn't about to tempt his fate.

"In there," he muttered, motioning with his rifle to the holding cell.

Shepard had never seen a cell such as this before. It was little more than a hexagonal pod. She stepped inside, warily studying the walls.

The guard reached over and unshackled her wrists, keeping his gun trained carefully on her the whole time. Shepard stayed perfectly still. She didn't have the advantage or the room to try to take down the guard. Lucius stepped back and began to shut the door. As he did, Shepard caught a sympathetic expression on the guard's face just before the clang of the door and lock resonated throughout the tiny pod.

_This can't be good,_ she thought to herself. The tightly confined darkness unnerved her. She wondered briefly if this was a type of sensory deprivation chamber.

A low buzzing interrupted her thoughts. The buzzing quickly became a fervent humming and without warning, a blinding white light lit up all around her. Shepard grunted in pained surprise and instinctively shielded her eyes with her arm. As she did so, her elbow collided painfully against the side of the wall. She barely had any room to move at all. She blinked several times, her eyes refusing to adjust to the white hot light.

_I think I preferred the dark,_ Shepard thought ruefully, squinting against the harsh glare. _What the hell is this?_

As if in answer to her unspoken question, a slow, nauseating unease began to creep through her body. She felt her skin begin to prick and tingle as the hair on her arms stood on end. A wave of anxious fear swept through her.

"This _really_ can't be good," she muttered to herself.

The heavy hum of the light began to give way to a pulsing sound and the cell immediately sparked and crackled to life with electricity. The sound was so severe that it encompassed and surpassed the foreboding drone of the incessant light. Shepard tried to focus her burning eyes on the wall of her cell to inspect the electrical current. However, she couldn't make anything out through the overwhelming white light. Tentatively, she reached out for the wall of her cell, her fingers just barely caressing the charged surface. Electricity sizzled and snapped in response to her touch, sending searing fire shooting all the way through her arm and into her chest.

Shepard cried out in shock and pain, ripping her hand away from the cell wall. She clasped her burning hand tightly to herself, her entire body tingling from the jolt she'd received. Slowly, the pain receded and was replaced with a numb ache.

For the first time, true fear began to claw its way into her senses as grim realization set in. This was no ordinary holding cell. It was a torture chamber meant to break the will of everyone it held. She surveyed her tight quarters as best as she could. It was impossible for her to sit down to rest, even if she wanted to. The cell forced her to stand straight. She noted that sleep would be impossible as well for she would receive a painful wake up each time she strayed into one of the hexagonal sides. On top of that, the lights in the pod gave off a considerable amount of heat and the longer the lights blared in on her, the hotter her confined quarters became.

Between the heat, lack of sleep, and the constant drone of electricity, Shepard wondered fretfully just how long it would take before her mind snapped. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes in a futile effort to block out the bright white light.

"Garrus," she whispered in a shaky breath. "Think of Garrus."

She hoped it would be enough to keep her mind distracted until help arrived.

If help ever arrived.

* * *

"Rasa?" Garrus echoed the name. "Who the hell is that?"

"She goes by many names. I've known her as Rasa and Hope Lilium. You might remember her better as Maya Brooks," Miranda explained.

"Maya Brooks?" James muttered, his brow twisting in thought. "Wasn't she the crazy _perra_ with Shepard's clone?"

Miranda nodded. "The very same."

"Impossible!" Garrus scoffed. "Shepard shot her. We checked her vitals. She was dead."

Miranda narrowed her eyes at Garrus. "Trust me when I tell you that Rasa has more lives than most."

"We shouldn't be surprised," Liara interjected. "After all, Shepard was dead and she came back."

"How is it that you know so much about this woman?" Aria asked suspiciously.

"We worked together during my time at Cerberus," Miranda stated, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Aria sneered, but waited for Miranda to continue. "No other operative I have worked with is as adept at manipulation as she can be. She utilizes a wide variety of techniques to distract her victims to complete her objective." Miranda stared pointedly at Garrus. "She is very good at what she does. Faking her own death is just one of her many, many talents."

"That's all fine and shit shined, but how does this help us?" Wrex griped.

"I know Rasa," Miranda stated confidently. "I had her under intense observation while we worked together at Cerberus."

Jack snickered. "What? You didn't trust her?"

"No," Miranda said flatly.

"But if you know everything about her, even filtered, why would she risk using her own voice on the recording?" Tali asked meekly.

"That is a fair point," Samara agreed. "If she truly is as devious as you claim her to be, this seems to be an error on her behalf."

"Or a trap," Jack added.

"It's neither," Miranda assured them. James reached up and scratched his head in confusion, shooting Garrus skeptical look.

"How can you be so sure?" EDI asked.

Miranda let a self-satisfied smile slide across her face. "Because she saw Kai Leng kill me."

"What?!" The group quipped in unison.

"What do you mean?" Joker asked. "I need some clarity on this one because you look pretty alive to me."

"Shepard warned me about Kai Leng and I was prepared for him when he attacked me on Horizon. I was able to evade him because of the heads up, but the attack on the vid logs appeared as if he got the upperhand on me," Miranda explained. "I decided that this was an opportunity and used to logs to my advantage. Using a few discreet channels on the Cerberus network under Kai Leng's credentials, I broadcasted confirmation of my demise to the Illusive Man. As I suspected, the transmission was being monitored by a few outside sources. I know Rasa was listening in on the broadcast. Fortunately for me, the Illusive Man was far too busy to question the validity of the transmission."

"That logic seems really flimsy," Aria snorted.

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Wrex stated.

"Not exactly," Liara speculated softly. All eyes turned to her. "Miranda requested that as the Shadow Broker, I pass along this information. I have done so through many of my channels, along with the deaths of Kai Leng and the Illusive Man. If Rasa was listening, she would buy it as valid information."

"So, you're saying you faked your own death and the only ones who know you're alive are the people in this room, Shepard, and your sister?" Joker asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Miranda said. "Rasa thinks I'm dead and therefore no longer a threat."

"This is all very interesting," Garrus interrupted. "But we're wasting time. We need to know where Shepard is and we need to know now."

"I agree," Miranda said. "Time is of the essence and the longer Shepard is in Rasa's hands, the more danger she's in. We must move quickly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack shouted. "Let's tear some shit up!"

Miranda grimaced and raised her palms to quell Jack's outburst. "We need to be discreet. It's imperative to assume that Rasa's going to have some major defenses in place. She's incredibly good at salvaging and repurposing old mech. Furthermore, I can think of three separate locations as to where she may have based herself."

"Three?" James asked incredulously. "Are you sure you know her as well as you claim?"

"She's more predictable than she thinks," Miranda countered. "She always returns to a place she knows well when she hides. First, I think we need to break up into groups and cover all three locations to maximize our efforts."

"I'll supply you with ships," Aria offered. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you," Miranda said genuinely. "A team needs to head to Horizon. Sanctuary is a large facility that can be converted into a decent base of operations. She could burrow in deep within the compound and easily defend it if it were attacked. This needs to be a stealthy operation. There could be a lot of tech involved and numerous door locks to bypass."

"I'll lead up the Horizon team," Kaidan offered. "If there are defenses in place, we could probably take them out via remote panel. Tali, are you up to the challenge?"

Tali stood up, slipping away for the first time from the comfort of Samara's embrace. "Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. I can handle the doors."

Samara stood up as well. "I would like to volunteer for this team. I owe Shepard this and much more."

"Very well," Miranda confirmed. "Next, we need a team to hit the Cronos Station."

"The Cronos Station?" Joker asked. "Why would she go back there? That place would be little more than a heaping pile of wreckage after the assault."

"Precisely," Miranda confirmed. "Which makes it a viable location for her to retreat to. No one would suspect she would run to a debunked space station wreckage. It's the perfect cover. It would take a lot of work, but the space station could still be a feasible place for a base of operation."

"Alright," Liara relented, trying to move the meeting along. "So, who should the next team consist of?"

Miranda sighed heavily. "This one will be tricky. There might be a lot of heavy lifting, given the amount of debris. We need some powerful biotics."

Jack grinned widely. "You found 'em. I'm a super charged ass kicking machine."

Miranda's expression soured. "I'm trying to look at this from the standpoint of who can get the job done. Your methods are unorthodox, but I can't deny that you somehow seem to get results."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jack beemed. "Hey, Blueberry, you wanna come with me on this?"

Liara crossed her arms. "If you're asking me to be on your team, then I suppose I could join you. Two biotics are better than one, after all."

"Make that three," Miranda added. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack balked, a smirk of pleasure crossing her face. "You actually want to be on my team, Cheerleader?"

"We're all on the same team here," Miranda countered. "Besides, it's only logical that I go since I know that space station inside and out. I can get us through it quickly and efficiently."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Whoa, but won't that blow your cover?" James asked.

Miranda was silent for a moment. "If we find Shepard, my cover is blown as it is. Rasa will know I'm alive. Besides, I can't just sit idly by while Shepard is being tortured."

Garrus prickled at the statement. "How do you know she's being tortured?"

Miranda looked sympathetically to the Turian. "Because it's what I would do to break her down, to get her to do what I want."

"But what does she want with her?" James asked.

Miranda chewed on her lip for a moment. "My best guess is that she wants to replace the clone she lost. Rasa had a lot of interest in Shepard. In a way, she seemed to idolize her. She went to great lengths and pains to kidnap Shepard's clone. Now that there is no clone, she wants to real thing. She's obsessed, just like the Illusive Man was."

"She could never get Shepard to do her bidding!" Garrus said forcefully. "Shepard would die before she bent to someone else's will!"

"Not necessarily," Miranda replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Liara asked coolly.

"If she were to wear Shepard down to the point where she was in a highly suggestible state, Rasa could theoretically install the control chip that I wanted Shepard to be equipped with when the Illusive Man first began the Lazarus project."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Joker broke in. "Can she actually do that? How would she even get the technology to do that?"

"She stole Shepard's clone, remember?" Miranda said, a hint of frustration in her tone. "She had access to anything she wanted. It wouldn't be an overly far fetched theory that this is what she is planning." Miranda stopped for a moment, looking at Garrus. "If I were Rasa, this is what I'd do. I know her, perhaps even better than she knows herself. My gut tells me that this is what she plans to do."

Garrus nodded. "You don't need to convince me. I believe you. Where's the last location?"

"An abandoned mining facility orbiting Themis. Rasa's dossier claims she was forced to work there as a child," Miranda continued.

"And?" Joker asked.

"What?" Miranda glared at Joker.

"I guess I just expected more, that's all," Joker shrugged. "You had all these details for the other places, I just expected more than an old abandoned mining facility."

"It would make sense," EDI offered. "If she were familiar with the location, it would definitely be a good place to hide."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Jeff," Miranda chided.

"Well, when you put it that way, that just makes me feel stupid," Joker whined.

"You don't need EDI for that," Wrex jabbed.

"Hey!" Joker complained. "Can we get back on track? This is about rescuing Shepard, not poking fun at me."

"He's right," Garrus growled irritably. "We need to stay focused. This is serious."

"Yes," Miranda agreed. "This is very serious. The mining facility is old. It was used to supply materials for the construction of the Arcturus station. However, like most mining facilities, this one employed forced labor; slaves. It would make for a wonderful prison to hold people against their will. That being said, they kept information about it very secretive. I don't know anything about the structure of the facility, its defenses or what to expect. She might have other ex Cerberus operatives helping her or mercs. Or she might have a ton of mech. Everything I have on that complex is strictly speculative."

"Just point me to it and I'll handle anything that's thrown my way," Wrex said, slamming his fist into his hand for embellishment.

"I don't quite have this guy's enthusiasm, but I'm down for this mission," James said.

"They'll need a leader," Miranda turned her attention to Garrus. "What do you say?"

Garrus looked at his crew mates. "I say time is running out and Shepard needs us."

Miranda inclined her head. "Then it's decided. EDI, see if you can track anything from the time Shepard was kidnapped to now; encoded messages, anything that might be useful to us in case I'm wrong on the locations."

"I will start scanning immediately," EDI complied.

"I'll send word to prep the ships and stock them with weapons," Aria said. "They'll be ready for departure soon."

With that, the group began to break up and prepare themselves for the rescue missions. James looked to Garrus, placing his hand on the Turian's shoulder. "Just like old times?"

The line hit Garrus hard. He had said the same thing to Shepard in London.

He glanced at James, struggling to keep his composure. "Yeah, just like old times." Garrus quickly walked out of the security office before James could see his dismay. He leaned heavily against the railing and looked down on the hustle and bustle of Omega, baselessly loathing the inhabitants for their ignorance to the situation in which he found himself. He sighed, closing his eyes, his hands tightening around the railing.

_I'm coming for you, Artemis. Just hang in there. I'm coming._


	16. Chapter 16

Shepard stood rigid, taking in slow and controlled breaths. Her dry and cracked lips burned with each breath that passed over them. Her legs trembled with fatigue and her arms hung uselessly at her sides. A sheen of sweat perpetually stained her brow, but did nothing to cool her from the oppressive heat.

How long had she been there? Mere hours? Days? Time had lost all meaning to her. She hadn't eaten, drank or slept since her capture. She could feel her willpower beginning to fracture and her connection to reality was waning. She kept slipping away to some far off place where the world had become a vast black hole filled with misery and despair.

Shepard shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. She struggled to concentrate on her breathing, to keep her mind occupied on anything other than the incessant sound of the electricity that continually pulsed around her. Sporadic thoughts of Garrus peppered her mind, giving her an occasional and fleeting release. After a short period of time, her mind began to once again drift along the edges of her consciousness. Shepard swayed slightly, unable to keep the overwhelming exhaustion from consuming her. Her body began to teeter to one side and her shoulder connected with the electrified wall.

"NO!" She shouted hoarsely to herself, wrenching her body back into a rigid standing position. She groaned and grasped her tingling shoulder. Her muscles screamed at her harsh movements after being kept stationary for so long. She began panting heavily, angry red flashes dotting her vision against the piercing white light. A long winded, swear filled tantrum occupied her mind for the next several minutes. As the pain slowly receded, the anger followed and was replaced by an unprecedented fit of panic.

_What if I don't make it out of here?_ Her mind cried out. _What if help never comes? I might never see Garrus again._ _What if she weakens me enough that my cybernetics accept the integration of the chip? What if I become her slave? I can't let that happen. Oh, God, don't let this be happening!_

Shepard shook her head hard, endeavoring to dislodge the panicked voice inside. She scolded herself inwardly for her weakness.

"It won't come to that," Shepard whispered confidently. "I would rather die."

The voice inside Shepard's head that came next was not the same cowardly voice that had spoken before. This voice was calm and cold. It was the voice of reason and it frightened Shepard with its undiluted, truthful certainty.

_It may just come to that._

* * *

Garrus' temper was wearing thin with every preparation and every strategy. The longer they delayed just meant the more Shepard had to endure. Both James and Wrex could see the strain in him. Though Garrus understood the logic for coordinated assaults on the facilities, he was growing increasingly impatient. Each hour that passed seemed like an hour that could have been better spent retrieving Shepard. He was too close to Shepard to think clearly, but refused to step back. He wasn't going to let her down like that.

"I've located the mining facility around Themis," EDI crackled on the radio. "Transmitting coordinates now. The other teams are in position and awaiting launch orders."

"We're thirty three hours in and we don't even know if she's at any of these locations," Garrus snipped. "We need to get off our asses and get in there now."

"Data analysis show recent activity through Mass Effect relays in this quadrant as well as celestial particle displacement," EDI reported. "Also, I am picking up on an unusually high level of binary radio chatter. This indicates mech activity. Based on these factors, the probability of Shepard's presence at this compound would appear to be quite high."

"I hope you're right," Garrus mumbled.

Moments later the asteroid mining facility finally came into full view. Garrus could feel his heart thunder with anticipation. The facility appeared to be abandoned, but if Miranda's assumption was correct, that was exactly what Rasa wanted.

James looked up from the flight controls and over at Garrus. "She's there, Scars. I can feel it."

Garrus nodded in agreement. "So can I."

"Then what're waiting for?" Wrex called from the back, rummaging through a pile of weapons. "Let's go get her back."

"The facility is in sight, EDI. We're headed in. Tell the others to deploy," Garrus ordered.

"Copy that," EDI replied. "And good luck."

* * *

Extreme fatigue began to weigh heavily on Shepard. Periodically, she would catch herself incoherently mumbling as her mental state declined. She was unable to keep herself standing straight and would sway dangerously close to the sides of the pod. She was utterly drained and despite her steadfast resolve, she wanted nothing more than to give up. She was so confined in her own personal world of torment and despair that she failed to acknowledge a high pitched wail that emanated throughout the room. To her, the new sound was nothing more than another figment of her damaged psyche.

Shepard drifted in and out of her trance like state, no longer able to comprehend the world around her or focus her own thoughts. She had become detached from her aching body and raw mind. Her muscles screamed for relief, but she no longer felt them. She could no longer bear to focus on her shaking legs, her far too hot skin, and the white light that seemed to pierce through the veil of her eyelids and invade her brain. Shepard understood that it wouldn't be much longer until she was broken.

Eventually, a new sound made its way into the room, breaking down the barriers of her trance. Wearily, Shepard forced herself to focus on something other than her own personal oblivion. The sound was repetitive, a distant thudding that continued over and over. It was the sound of shattering glass that finally rocked Shepard back into reality. She raised her head to the commotion and opened her eyes, only to be met again by white hot daggers of light.

"Shepard?" A strong voice shouted.

Shepard blinked several times, unsure if she should trust her senses. She was certain she was delusional, but a small flame of hope ignited within her.

"James?" She whispered far too softly. She cleared her throat, endeavoring to claim back her lost voice. "Jimmy?"

"Lola?!" Came James' surprised reply.

"James, is that really you?" Shepard choked out through a sudden onslaught of tears.

"Holy shit, we found you!" James exclaimed. "We've been tearing this facility apart looking for you. Are you okay?" He stopped talking. "What the hell is this thing?"

Waves of devastating emotions ripped through Shepard and she gasped in agonized breaths, trying desperately to calm herself so she could answer the soldier.

"A torture chamber," Shepard breathed out as she fought a new urge to fling herself against the electrified surface. The taste of freedom was so excruciatingly close, but still so far away.

"James," she called out, hating the whine of desperation her voice took on. "Get me out of here. It's so hot. I'm surrounded by bright white light. I can't see anything. The sides are electrically charged and I can't move without getting zapped."

She could hear the grimace in his tone. "Oh, Lola, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. But I'm gonna get you out of there." He was silent for a moment. " _How_ the hell do I get you out?"

"I don't know," Shepard replied impatiently. "There has to be something. Maybe a control panel or something on the chamber to bypass it?"

"Okay, looking!" James complied. Shepard waited apprehensively. "I found an access panel on the side here. I'm gonna tear the wires out."

"Wait!" Shepard shouted hesitantly. "Is Garrus with you? Maybe he should bypass it. No offense, but he's better with this kind of stuff."

James scoffed. "Lola, come on, if there's one thing I know how to do other than look good, it's break shit. Just hang tight, I 'll have you out in a minute."

"James," Shepard ventured skeptically.

"Almost got it," James assured her. Shepard stiffened as the cell began to emit a high pitched whine.

"What the… Ah! Son of a bitch!" James swore as an electrical current snapped at him. "Oh, that's not good."

"What?" Shepard asked, panicked. "What happened?"

"Oops," James muttered.

"What did you do?" Shepard demanded.

"I, uh, may have tripped a security failsafe. The outside of the container is powering up with electricity now. It got me. I can't feel my hand!"

"Vega!" Shepard shouted. "When I get out of here, your hand is going to be the least of your worries!"

"Yeah, if you get out of here," James muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Shepard hissed.

"Um, I said I'm gonna go get Scars. Probably should have done that first," James replied.

"You think?!" Shepard growled, enraged. "Just hurry!"

"I'll be right back!" James shouted, leaving Shepard alone once again with the incessant droning of electricity and the mocking white light.

Without James to distract her, Shepard's attention was once again focused on her extreme exhaustion. Her adrenaline was running out and she was rapidly beginning to weaken. She fought the overwhelming urge to begin screaming for James and Garrus.

The minutes felt like torturous hours, but all the pain immediately melted away when Shepard heard his voice.

"Spirits, Shepard! Are you in there? Are you alright?" Garrus gasped.

"Garrus!" Shepard's voice caught in her throat as her emotions won over her raw determination and became uncontrollable. She swallowed several times, trying to speak over the knot of relief that had formed solidly in her throat. She covered her face with her hands, feeling her tears touch her burned and thirsty skin.

"Please, get me out of here," she cried, disgusted with her display, but unable to control herself any longer.

"Oh, Artemis," Garrus called out soothingly. "Don't worry, I'll get you out. Muscles for brains over here told me he tripped a security failsafe," Garrus grumbled.

"You can hit me later," James argued. "Right now, we need to get her out of there and fast."

"Hold on," Garrus ordered. Shepard strained to hear them over the hum of the device and her quiet sobs. She could hear Garrus swear.

"What is it?" Shepard asked, her tears rapidly drying.

"It wasn't Jimmy's fault after all. This system is rigged with a security failsafe that's attached to the main alarm we triggered when we landed. It was linked to a timer on the primary control deck to inhibit tampering. It's been in countdown mode this whole time."

"Are you kidding me?" James griped. "Who needs that kind of advanced security system?"

"Bad people," Garrus sighed.

"Can you bypass it?" Shepard asked, worried.

Garrus contemplated for a moment. "I think I can. I just need to carefully pull this connector out…"

"Whoa, careful, Scars," James warned. "That thing packs a punch."

Just as the words left James' mouth, Shepard could hear the pod whine with power and an intense crackling sound cut through the air.

"Get down!" Garrus barked.

"Oh, fu-!" James yelped.

Shepard heard a charge surge from the pod and everything around her went blissfully black and silent. The charge surged outwardly from the chamber, flinging Garrus violently against the wall. Shepard couldn't see it, but she could hear the impact of a body collide with the wall.

"Garrus? James?" Shepard yelled, frantically mauling and striking at the wall of the cell. "Answer me! You better not be dead out there!"

"Ow," James moaned. "I think my ass is broken."

Shepard sighed, a small smile pulling at the side of her mouth at the soldier's reaction. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah," James groaned, sounding as if he had the air knocked out of him. "Garrus pushed me out of the way before it hit. Thanks, big guy." James was silent a moment. "Hey, Scars?" James called out, sounding alarmed. "Garrus?!"

"James, what's wrong?" Shepard asked, innately placing her hands and ear against the darkened pod. Suddenly, the chamber whirred back to life, the white light once again blinding Shepard. She pulled her body back quickly, narrowly escaping the jolt of electricity that began to snake through the pod once again.

_Damnit!_ She swore to herself.

"James," Shepard called out, closing her eyes against the light. "Talk to me. What's wrong with Garrus?"

"Lola, I don't think he's breathing," James replied hurriedly.

"What? No!" Shepard screamed, her entire world coming to a screeching halt. Everything condensed into a narrow pinpoint and all she could think about was Garrus. Without thought or care, Shepard recklessly flung herself against the side of the chamber, as if she could fight her way out of the small prison. Waves of hot electricity cascaded through her skin and rippled down her body, casting her about like a ragdoll amidst waves on the ocean. She bounced back and forth, unable to steady herself.

"Shepard, stop!" James yelled, desperation thick in his voice. "Please, you can't help him that way."

With every ounce of strength she had left, Shepard was able to steady herself to the middle of the pod once again. Her entire body was a bundle of raw nerves that felt as if they were being shredded over and over again by razor sharp blades. Her world spun tumultuously and a dizzy sickness began to settle over her.

"James," she said, her voice trembling. "Is his heart beating?"

"I don't know how to check that on a Turian!" James shouted back, panicked. "I'm a soldier, not a doctor!"

"But you've had field medical training!" Shepard countered. "You know CPR."

Shepard could practically hear the fear in James' voice. "Oh, no, no, no. I've never done that to an alien. I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to!" Shepard yelled.

"I...Okay," James said begrudgingly. "Here...it… goes…"

"Please don't," Garrus mumbled. "I don't know where that mouth of yours has been."

"Garrus!" Shepard panted in relief.

"Oh, thank God," James sighed, his relief matching Shepard's.

"Are you hurt?" Shepard asked, wishing she could see him.

"I'll live," Garrus whispered, sounding dazed. "That current packed quite a punch. I can't do that again. What'd I miss? Other than Jimmy trying to put his mouth on mine."

"It wasn't like I wanted to. I was trying to save your life!" James countered defiantly.

"Right," Garrus chuckled. "You just keep telling yourself that. If something like this ever happens again, do me a favor and just let me die, Jimmy."

"Works for me," James huffed.

"I noticed something in here," Shepard speculated, interrupting the dispute. "When the charge emitted the pulse to you out there, it got dark and quiet in here."

"That makes sense," Garrus mused quietly, still unstable from the jolt. "I don't think it can provide enough power to sustain a continual current on the outside as well as the inside. The outside current is obviously at a much higher output than the one on the inside."

"Why's that?" James pondered.

"Because they want to torture their prisoners, not fry them to death," Wrex chimed in. "I've seen these sort of chambers before when I worked as a merc. If the prisoner falls into the field for too long, the system will shut down." He stopped for a moment. "You look like shit. What happened to you?"

"Long story," Garrus sighed.

"So, you're saying that if Lola gets zapped long enough, it'll shut down the electric pod from hell?" James asked.

"It should, but it's not a perfect system. I've seen more dead bodies come out of these things than live ones when that happens," Wrex said cryptically.

"That's not an option," Garrus cut in. "What's the situation out there?"

"Since you two have been in here messing around, I've been killing mech left and right and they just keep coming. I thinned the herd, but who knows how many more there are. What's the hold up?"

"We can't get her out of here," Garrus explained. "It emits a strong electrical current that damn near killed me. We need to find a way to drain the power long enough to sever the connection to the current stream."

Wrex winced in sympathy. "Yeah, that's the failsafe and I guess I don't need to tell you that it's incredibly painful. What if the human and I were to take on the electrical charge, could you cut the power if we were the receivers?"

"Can I opt for another scenario that doesn't turn us into organic reciprocals?" James interjected. "And since when are you an expert on torture devices? Don't Krogan usually smash, gore, kill, smash some more and then ask questions later?"

"Care to find out?" Wrex menaced.

"I don't think it'll work like that anyway," Garrus jumped in, breaking the tension. "The current on the outside of the chamber is high enough to kill. If I'd been any closer, I wouldn't be here. If we take on the full force of the charge, it will definitely kill us even if the current is shared."

"But you don't think it can sustain an amplified current on the outside as well as on the inside?" Shepard asked.

"Theoretically," Garrus corrected. "Based on your observation of the lack of power on the inside of the chamber when it gave off the electrical pulse and Wrex's understanding of it, it would have to operate within the constraints of a modified power source that would require an inhibitor that would douse the system if the subject within the chamber were to receive too much of a current. It would short out the system because the inhibitor couldn't delegate that much raw power. So, again, theoretically, this means that there might not be enough power to supply the inside of the chamber and the outside of the chamber at the same time."

"Ugh," James groaned. "All this science talk is making my head hurt."

"I understood it," Wrex shot back snidely.

"If you can get to the power coupling, how long will it take you to short out the power?" Shepard asked, ignoring James and Wrex.

"If I'm lucky, seconds. If I'm unlucky…" Garrus trailed off.

Shepard nodded, summoning her strength. "Okay, your theory sounds good. I think it'll work, but we have to test it first."

"Don't!" Garrus shouted. "It's just a theory and I'm not willing to risk your life for it!"

Shepard pulled in a slow breath, holding up her shaking hand reluctantly.

"Shepard..." Garrus started.

Shepard thrust her palm to the side of the pod. The electricity hungrily crackled and sparked around her. Shepard held on for as long as she could before her muscles screamed for relief. She removed her hand, clutching her palm weakly to her chest.

"You're crazy!" Garrus growled. "Don't do that again!"

"What did you see?" Shepard asked, ignoring his scolding. "Did the pod power down on the outside?"

Garrus didn't answer. Wrex sighed audibly.

"Yes," James answered softly.

Shepard nodded again, her resolve wavering. "Okay."

"Artemis," Garrus said. "Please don't do this. It only weakened the field a little. It wasn't enough for me to work on it."

"That was just my hand," Shepard replied. "If I were to push my whole body against the frame it should pull down the field."

"No!" Garrus barked. "Don't even think about that!"

"We'll find another way, Shepard," Wrex said distractedly. "Hang on." She heard a few rapid gunshots followed by a series of swears. "They found us again," Wrex yelled. "I'll take 'em out."

"We're running out of time, Garrus," Shepard offered softly. "This is the only way."

"No," Garrus argued. "There has to be another way."

"Don't argue, Garrus," Shepard ordered. "Do it fast. I have faith in you." Before Garrus could protest, Shepard spread her arms out and fell back against the pod. Waves of ultra violet electricity began to surge through her, causing her body to jump and jerk violently. Her breath caught in her chest and she was powerless against the calamity that claimed her body. Her world had become charged with pain and light.

"Damnit, Artemis!" Garrus roared, diving for the connector couplings. He pulled at them frantically, receiving several minimal jolts as he hurriedly disconnected them. Despite his efforts, the current remained charged.

"Garrus!" James cried out. "It's still going! She getting fried!"

"No, no, no!" Garrus shouted, panicked. _I missed something, what did I miss?_

He grabbed more couplings and yanked on them, revealing a secondary weld for the electrical circuit. He swore at the creators of the pod for their efficiency and savagely tore the junction out. The pod whirred down immediately, the sound of the electricity dissipating.

"Shepard?" Garrus called out as he touched two contacts together to fry the door lock. The door latch clicked audibly. Garrus jumped up immediately, nearly yanking the door off its hinges. Garrus reached inside and grabbed Shepard. He pulled her out of the pod, studying her face and closed eyes. Her skin was burned and red and she was hot to the touch.

"Artemis?" Garrus whispered, gently cradling her face. "Wake up. Please wake up." Shepard didn't respond.

"James?" Garrus called over to the soldier, his voice emotional and forlorn.

"Give her to me," James said, holding out his hands to Garrus. Reluctantly, Garrus shifted Shepard's unmoving form over to the soldier. James put his fingers on her neck and shook his head unhappily. He quickly laid her on the floor and placed his ear to her chest, listening intently.

"Her heart's not beating," he mumbled as he sprung into action. Garrus watched helplessly as James began to pump his hands against Shepard's chest repetitively.

"What're you doing?" Garrus asked, shocked and frightened.

"Saving her," James said patiently. He leaned down, placing his hands on Shepard's head and moving her mouth up so that he could lean down and press his mouth against hers. Garrus watched in agony as Shepard's chest rose and fell with James' breath. Garrus had never felt so powerless in his entire life. He didn't know how to save Shepard and he prayed that James could. He watched as James removed his mouth from Shepard's and began pumping her chest once again with his hands. James continued the scenario over and over again, breathing for Shepard and pumping her heart.

"I could use a little help out here!" Wrex yelled around the corner over the drone of the oncoming mech. "They're angry!"

James looked expectantly at Garrus.

"I'm not leaving her!" Garrus growled in reply.

"Scars," James said, looking sympathetically at the Turian. "You can't help her right now. Cover Wrex, keep them off me so I can help her."

Garrus grimaced, giving James a regretful look.

"Please, Garrus," James urged.

Garrus shook his head and angrily grabbed his gun. He headed for the door, throwing back a pained glance at Shepard's body before joining Wrex in the fray.

James sighed in relief. He couldn't bear having Garrus watch him try to bring Shepard back.

"Come on, Lola. Damnit, breathe for me. Breathe." He placed his mouth against hers again, breathing into her.

He came up and checked her pulse. Nothing.

"You're not going to die here!" James hissed at her. "Not here, do you hear me? You've been through too much. Nothing can stop you. You came back from the dead once and by God, you're going to do it again. Ya know why? Because we need you, Shepard. The universe needs you. Garrus needs you!"

James thudded his fist against her chest, hard. "Now come on! Breathe!" He hit her chest with his fist again. "Come back to me!"

He leaned down again, his mouth covering hers. He was shocked to feel his breath being pulled from him as Shepard gasped in with his mouth over hers. James pulled back and stared down at Shepard who continued to gasp for breath.

"Oh, Lola," he sighed, a heavy blanket of relief sweeping over him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"James," she rasped weakly, grasping his arms with her hands. "I'm so glad to see you."

James squeezed his eyes shut, placing his mouth roughly against hers once again, this time kissing her. Shepard responded to the overzealous kiss with a surprised yelp.

James released her from the kiss and beamed happily at her. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Shepard. Scars! Get in here!"

Garrus poked his head through the door and unceremoniously discarded his weapon when he saw Shepard. He stared in sheer surprise between Shepard and James.

"What'd you expect, Scars?" James turned to Shepard. "I have the kiss of life, baby." He winked at Shepard. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Shepard chuckled weakly and reached out for Garrus who had quickly settled beside her and James.

"Here," James said, gently lifting Shepard up and placing her in Garrus' arms. "You take her, I'll go help Wrex." James stood and gathered up Garrus' discarded weapon. He looked back at Shepard cradled lovingly against Garrus' chest and grinned. "Killing mech's gonna be the easy part."

Garrus stared down at Shepard after James left, his heart swelling with joy and unforgotten sorrow. He stroked her hair lovingly. "I thought I'd lost you again."

A melancholic smile touched Shepard's lips as she rested her head against Garrus' chest. She was incredibly weak. Her very soul seemed to throb and ache from the electricity that had occupied her body. Her chest felt bruised and it hurt to breathe. However, she took comfort in knowing that the pain meant she was still alive.

"You never left my heart," she whispered, reaching for Garrus' hand and entwining her fingers around his. "I was afraid I wasn't going to make it. I wanted to be sure my last thoughts were of you."  
Garrus clutched Shepard to him tightly, rocking her gently. "You shouldn't have done that," Garrus chided. "It was reckless. Don't you ever do that to me again. Ever! I can't conceive of a world without you. I couldn't go on. You always say there's no Shepard without Vakarian, but there's no Vakarian without Shepard, either."

"I'm sorry, Garrus," Shepard replied weakly. "But I knew it would work."

"Barely!" Garrus scoffed. "You had to get CPR from James Vega. Which reminds me, make sure you wash your mouth out when you get back to the ship. Spirits only know what diseases he might be carrying."

Shepard chuckled even though it hurt every fiber in her body to do so. She fleetingly reflected back on the stolen kiss. "I'll take it under advisement."

"Come on, let's get you back to the ship," Garrus coddled.

"What about Brooks?" Shepard asked.

"We haven't found her," Garrus said, watching Shepard with growing concern. "She's probably gone by now."

"No," Shepard said, her resolve returning. "She's still here. I know it. She can't get away. This won't happen again. It can't. We have to take her down."

"We will," Garrus promised her. "But you're in no condition to do that now."

"Garrus…" Shepard began.

"I hate to break this up," Wrex interjected. "But we're getting overrun here. Garrus, we need help."

"On it," Garrus complied. He gently pulled Shepard off his lap and sat her against the wall. He bent down so that his face was mere inches from hers.

"Stay right here until we come get you," Garrus ordered. "Don't go anywhere."

Shepard gave him a wry smile. "I can't even stand, Garrus. Where would I go?"

"I mean it," Garrus urged. "I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Shepard assured, raising her hand and caressing his mandible. Garrus turned into her hand, pushing his mouth lovingly to her palm. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead gently against hers before reluctantly standing up and joining Wrex and James.

Shepard sat on the floor and listened to the carnage of broken mech outside and Wrex's battle cries of victory. Shepard concentrated on trying to regain her energy and the feeling in her legs when she spotted James' Carnifex on the floor.

Without realizing what she was doing, Shepard found herself dragging her body over to the forgotten weapon. She checked the thermal clip and found it was full. Shepard scooted herself to the doorway, endeavoring to be mindful of the broken glass that littered the floor. Once there, she peered out and down the long hallway to see her crew fighting off a plethora of mech. She turned and looked down the opposite hallway, remembering it was the corridor that led to Brooks' office. With no small amount of effort, Shepard pushed herself up against the door frame and painstakingly raised herself up to her feet. After several moments, she took a few slow, painful steps out into the hallway. She leaned heavily against the opposite wall in order to steady herself. She slowly began to stumble down the corridor, away from the battle and towards Brooks. Her determination would not be swayed by her weakness. She planned to end this threat once and for all.

Shepard threw a regretful glance over her shoulder and watched Garrus who was still engaged in combat. She felt her heart tug at her conscience, trying to dissuade her from the decision she had made. However, she knew it had to come down to this. There was no other way.

_Sorry, Garrus,_ she thought. _But this is something I have to do._


	17. Chapter 17

Shepard struggled to walk down the twists and turns of the corridors. Her revenge driven memory was pristine despite her limitations and exertions. She dizzily followed the the corridor, as if her path were clearly marked in front of her. What amazed Shepard the most was how easily she found her way back to Brooks' office without having to deal with any defenses. As she rounded her last corner, she saw why.

The security officer, Lucius, stood with his back to Shepard, hopelessly fumbling with a Mech control circuit. Shepard crept up behind him. At the last second, Lucius flinched and turned around to face her.

"Holy shi…" He yelped in surprise.

Shepard quickly raised her elbow to his face, breaking his nose on contact. Lucius gasped out in pain and instinctively raised his hands to his face. The mech control circuit clattered to the floor and Shepard brought her foot down hard, smashing it. Lucius stumbled blindly backwards, giving Shepard ample to distance to aim her gun straight at his knee.

"You bitch!" Lucius cried out. Shepard smiled wryly as she mercilessly fired a round into Lucius' knee. The security officer unleashed an unholy howl of pain as he crumpled heavily to the ground. He began wailing incomprehensibly as he clutched his devastated knee.

"Where is she?" Shepard ordered menacingly.

Lucius whimpered in pain, a look of undiluted bewilderment swimming through his tear strewn eyes. It was only then that Shepard noticed just how young he was. She shook the thought from her mind and waited for him to answer her. Lucius sobbed quietly in response.

Shepard aimed her gun at his other knee and Lucius cried out in protest.

"Wait!" He whined. "Please. I'll tell you. I'll tell you. Just don't hurt me again."

Shepard kept her gun trained on Lucius, cocking an eyebrow. "I'm waiting," she said lowly.

"She...She's in the main office complex. Where we had you before. She's sent all her mech to deal with your friends. I was supposed to bring in the backup." His eyes trailed to the devastated control circuit in pieces on the floor.

"She's unprotected," he finished.

"Is she armed?" Shepard demanded.

"I don't know," Lucius muttered.

"Why didn't she escape?" Shepard pressed.

"I...I don't know," Lucius whimpered.

"Why were you helping her?" Shepard asked.

Lucius shook his head. "I owed her. I was the only one she could rely on. Everyone else she knew from Cerberus had defected or was dead."

"That should've been your first clue," Shepard said coldly.

"Are you… are you gonna kill me?" Lucius asked pitifully.

Shepard wavered, her gun still trained on him. He really did appear very young. A war began to build within her. Shepard's rational mind screamed for her to kill him and anyone associated with Brooks. However, her merciful heart told her that she had seen enough senseless death and she didn't need to contribute to the list with this pathetic soul.

"You know who I am and what I'm capable of," Shepard said slowly. "If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't waste this chance."

"I won't!" Lucius cried out gratefully. "Oh, thank you. I won't."

Shepard bent down, yanking at the strap that held his gun to his side. She also fleeced his spare thermal clips, all the while keeping her gun carefully trained on him. She cautiously shifted away from the security office and began to trudge towards the main office.

"Shepard?" Lucius called after her. Shepard stopped, weary and low on patience. She was still entertaining the idea of shooting him.

"She's rigged the door to explode if you go in without entering a code on the keypad," Lucius called after her. "The passcode is 305822."

"Thanks, kid," Shepard mumbled and continued to shuffle towards the main office.

* * *

Lucius had been right. Shepard was able to see the charges on the door as she approached. They were easy to spot once she knew to look for them. She carefully entered the code, keenly listening for the timer on the charges to begin their countdown. The code beeped in compliance and the doors slid open easily without disrupting the explosives. Shepard smashed the keypad with the bottom of her gun so it would disable the doors from closing and reactivating the bombs. Besides, if Brooks had a mind to run through the door, Shepard wanted a clear shot at the charges. There would be no end to the amount of satisfaction Shepard would get from blowing Brooks into tiny pieces.

Shepard walked in, warily scanning the environment. She saw Brooks at the front of the main office, watching a large surveillance screen which flickered through several frames showing the trail of carnage Shepard's crew had laid in their wake to rescue her. She appeared calm and undisturbed by Shepard's presence.

"I knew you'd come for me," Brooks said, her back still to Shepard.

"If you knew, then why didn't you run?" Shepard asked.

Brooks turned to face Shepard. She looked incredibly tired. "I've been running my whole life. All I've ever known is pain and sacrifice. I've never belonged. I finally had something that made me feel like I had a purpose. Someone who relied on me, someone who needed me." Brooks clenched her fists together at her side. "And you took her away." Brooks' eyes glazed over slightly with tears. "You won't believe me nor would you ever understand, but she was like a daughter to me."

"You can't get back what you've lost," Shepard retorted. "Even if you were successful with implanting me with the chip, I would never be her."

Brooks smiled whimsically, swiping at a tear. "No, I suppose you're right, but I had to try. I underestimated you and your crew." Her sad smile quickly faded and her mouth turned into a sour snarl. "I underestimated Miranda. I should've known that bitch was still alive."

"You seem to find yourself on the wrong side of every decision you've ever made," Shepard taunted.

Brooks sighed. "You're right. I'm tired, Shepard. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being made someone's lackey. The only world I've ever known has been shattered. There's nothing left, nothing for me to go back to. I'm in too deep to ever make an honest living. It seems my time is over. I'm done."  
"Uh-huh," Shepard muttered. "Kudos on the performance, Brooks, but I'm not buying it this time." Shepard raised her gun and pointed it at Brooks. "But you are right about one thing, your time is over."

Brooks smiled again, her sad demeanor evaporating. "You're finally seeing through my guises. But your weakness is your ability to be merciful and as always, that makes you very predictable, Shepard." Brook's eyes flickered slightly alerting Shepard to the slight sound of movement behind her. Shepard dove on her side just in time to hear the blast of a gun fire repeatedly. Three bullets dislodged the air by her ear, flying just above her skin, carrying with them a shrill whine that echoed and resonated in Shepard's head.

Shepard fell to her side, the air forcefully flying from her lungs on impact. Her muscles screamed in protest at the swift movements. She ignored her maladies, swiftly bringing her gun up and rapidly firing in the direction of the oncoming bullets, barely aiming. She squeezed off several rounds before two of them hit her mark. Only then did her vision clear enough to make out the shooter's face. Shepard silently scolded herself for her surprise.

The beaten and bloodied face of Lucius stared back at her incredulously as he fell back against the wall. He dropped his gun, his hands absently grabbing at the wound in his shoulder and then down to the one through his stomach. He looked over to Shepard, a distant and intense pleading pouring from his eyes. Shepard glared back at him.

"I warned you," she whispered. Shepard aimed her gun this time, sending another bullet straight into the young man's skull. His head snapped back with a crack, connecting with the wall behind him. Lucius slumped lifelessly to the floor, his eyes forever cast in an unspoken plea.

Wasting no time or thought, Shepard quickly rolled herself up and onto her feet. She turned to face Brooks only to be met by a gnawing pain that ruptured through her stomach like a steel rod and spread defiantly throughout her abdomen. Shepard gasped and immediately fell to her knees, her energy focused primarily on the pain that had seized control of her body.

She hissed through her teeth, looking up to see Brooks aiming a gun at her. Brooks cast a sad glance over to Lucius.

"He was the last friend I had left," she said capriciously. "Oh, well. I can make new friends." She took a few steps towards Shepard who strained with all her might to lift the gun she held in her hand. Suddenly, the gun felt as if it weighed much more than it actually did. Shepard's arm dropped uselessly against her side, her gun clanking to the floor beside her.

Brooks stood lording over Shepard. "Such a sight to behold. The great Commander Shepard, dying and on her knees. You've succeeded at so much. How does it feel to fail now?" Brooks derided.

Shepard could taste the bitterness of blood in her mouth, but still she managed to smile. "It's not over yet," Shepard whispered, narrowing her eyes at Brooks. "I'm still breathing."

"A minor problem I intend to rectify," Brooks said, raising her gun to Shepard's head. "Goodbye, Shepard."

Shepard pulled herself to the side, intending to reach for her gun one last time when a shot rang through the air. Brooks cried out in pain and surprise as her gun went flying from her hand. She reeled her bleeding hand back into herself, cradling it against her stomach as her wide eyes frantically scanned for the shooter. Another shot echoed through the room and Brooks stumbled backwards, her uninjured hand now grasping her chest. She removed her hand a moment later to reveal a hole in her blue jumpsuit. Her mouth dropped open in pure surprise as blood began to seep through the hole and rapidly stain her suit. Brooks looked over to Shepard and uttered a pitiful moan as she started to choke on her own blood. Shepard met her gaze, a cold reassurance settling in over her.

Brooks took several uncoordinated steps backwards, tripping over own feet and falling to the floor. She laid there, wheezing and gasping as she torturously fought for breath. Shepard could hear the gurgle of liquid in Brooks' breaths and knew her lungs were filling with blood.

Shepard turned her attention to where the shots had originated from. She quickly saw that there was a control room located directly above the door Shepard had used to enter the room. Inside the room perched upon the console sat Garrus with his sniper rifle still trained on Brooks.

Shepard smiled up at him. _Scoped and dropped,_ she thought.

She reached for her discarded gun and struggled to get to her feet. Once she managed to stand, she took one step and collapsed to her knees and chest. She shuddered and groaned in pain as her abdomen became ablaze with an unquenchable fire that slowly faded into a hard numbness. Somehow, Shepard found the strength to pull her knees up and braced herself against them. She gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up and took the excruciating steps to Brooks.

It was now Shepard's turn to gloat over Brooks. Shepard stood over her, staring down at the suffering woman. Brooks wheezed wretchedly as she struggled to breathe. Blood bubbled over her lips and Shepard found herself relishing in the woman's agony.

"I told you that the next time I saw you that I'd put a bullet right between your eyes." Shepard reminded her, raising her gun slightly and aiming it at Brooks' head. "I always keep my word."

"Shepard…" Brooks rasped.

Shepard squeezed the trigger, forever silencing the treacherous and manipulative venom that spewed from Brooks' mouth.

Shepard stared at Brooks' dead body, satisfied that she would not rise from the dead this time. Shepard took a step back, feeling her gun slip from her tingling fingers and clatter noisily to the floor. She was concerned when she realized that she could no longer feel her legs. However, what became far more concerning was what she could still feel. She could feel the hot blood pooling against her hand, freely sliding between her fingers which were pressed tightly against her abdomen. She looked down to see her garment slickly coated in her own blood. She removed her hand, glimpsing the wound through the tattered fabric. It looked ragged, red tinted black and angry.

Shepard inhaled sharply, pressing her shaking fingers futilely against the wound once again. Without warning, her knees buckled under her and Shepard felt herself stagger. Suddenly, her world began spinning out of control and she felt as if she were floating. Then she was falling.

She waited for the painful impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead, strong hands grabbed her, sweeping her up and cradling her close.

"Artemis," Garrus whispered angrily in her ear.

"Garrus?" She whispered, dazed.

"Move your hand," Garrus ordered as he pulled at her hand. "Spirits, Artemis, you've been shot!" He growled. Garrus spoke into his Comm. "James, get the med kit. Shepard's been shot."

"What? Are you serious? Okay, on my way!" James relayed.

"Don't be... I know you're angry, but I had to," Shepard gasped.

Garrus ground his mandibles together, clearly displeased. "I know you had to, but you should've waited for me. You shouldn't have gone alone." He chided.

"You knew I'd go after her?" Shepard asked with a crooked smile.

"Of course," Garrus scoffed, his tone softening. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"You do know me, Garrus. You're always there," Shepard mumbled softly, closing her eyes. Her grip on reality faltered as her mind began to envelop in a fog of pain and exhaustion. "My guardian angel, you saved me. My Archangel. You always save me. Flying me up and away from the burned and ruined city to a world of pure light. We're flying now…"

"Shepard?" Garrus asked, alarmed by her incoherent words. "What're you saying? You're not making any sense."

Shepard shook herself, opening her eyes and blinking several times, trying to clear the fog that was settling in heavily on her mind. "I… I don't know what I'm saying," she muttered. Her eyes drifted closed again. "It's cold here, Garrus," she mumbled, half awake, half asleep. "I can't feel my legs, my stomach. So cold. I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep for a while."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Shepard," Garrus said quickly, a note of panic in his voice. "You're in shock. You need to stay awake. Stay with me."

"I'm still here," she slurred, her words trailing off.

"Hey!" Garrus barked. "Wake up!" He shook her lightly and her eyes begrudgingly opened once more.

Garrus breathed a sigh of relief. "That's my girl. Hang in there, Artemis. You told me that you'd marry me, remember? Don't break that promise."

A warm smile blossomed over Shepard's face as her eyes closed once more. "I do, Garrus Vakarian. I take you into my arms and become yours as you become mine."

"Shepard?" Garrus asked, fear penetrating through his voice. "Artemis, what're you saying?"

"My vows," Shepard whispered. "I wanted you to hear them before..."

"I will hear them," Garrus interrupted, his voice thick with emotion. "Everyone will hear them."

"Do you take me, Garrus?" Shepard asked, sounding far away.

Garrus ground his mandibles together hard, resisting the urge to hold Shepard as tightly as he could. He cursed James, wondering what was taking the soldier so long to get the med kit.

Garrus grasped Shepard's blood soaked hands tightly. "I do, Artemis. Spirits, you know I do."

Shepard sighed contentedly, her smile becoming tranquil for a moment before a violent shudder ripped through her. Garrus felt himself begin to panic as her body began to convulse uncontrollably.

"No! Artemis, what do I do?" He held on to her firmly until she quieted in his arms. He reluctantly looked down at her.

Shepard's face contorted with sadness, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, God, Garrus. I don't want to die here."  
"You won't!" Garrus shouted. "You're coming home with me and we're getting married. Then we're retiring somewhere warm and you'll never be cold again. I promise you. But you have to fight this. You have to hold on."

Shepard pulled in a shuddering breath, endeavoring to calm herself. "I couldn't have imagined my life without you," she said, her eyes clearing and her voice strong. "I love you, Garrus. You're everything to me. You've made this life worth living. I couldn't have done any of it without you."

"Stop talking like that!" Garrus chastised. "You're going to make it out of this. You always do. You're commander Shepard, remember?"

Shepard smiled sadly and shuddered in his arms again. Garrus braced himself for another convulsion. Thankfully, it never came. Shepard swallowed thickly, wincing noticeably as she pulled in a breath.

"I'm all out of luck, Garrus." She pulled her hand free of his grasp and touched his scathed mandible. "I used it all up when I met you."

Garrus leaned his mouth into her palm lovingly, struggling to maintain his composure. Garrus felt her hand slide from his face and watched as her eyes slid closed.

"No no no," Garrus chanted. "VEGA!" He screamed into the comm.

"I'm here, I'm here!" James called, flying into the room. He practically slid up to Shepard and Garrus. Wrex trotted behind him.

"Lay her down," James ordered. Garrus reluctantly laid Shepard's still body on the floor. He watched as James felt for her pulse. "She's still with us." James began to clumsily fumble through the med kit. He picked up several items, his brow contorting with panic and indecision.

"Do something!" Garrus snapped.

"I don't know what to do! I'm not a doctor!" James shouted back.

Suddenly, Wrex walked up to James, shoving him aside unceremoniously. "Move."

James scrambled out of the way and stared incredulously at Wrex as he began to rip Shepard's shirt, revealing her stomach wound.

"We need to cauterize this to stop the bleeding. There should be a trachon heat press," Wrex mumbled almost to himself. "Hand it to me."

"Wha… what?" James asked, bewildered.

Wrex sighed impatiently. "It looks like a cylinder with a flattened end!"

James dove into the kit, pulling out the item Wrex had requested. Wrex began twisting the cylinder and the bottom part glowed red. He pressed it against Shepard's wound and Garrus felt his stomach turn at the sizzle of her flesh.

"Get me gauze, thermal bandages and medi-gel," Wrex ordered. "I also need a stabilizer and some adrenaline."

James quickly handed over the bandages and medi-gel. "How...how much on the other stuff?"

"It comes pre-filled. They should be in a hard black case and clearly marked. That's if you can read," Wrex jabbed.

Still too baffled to be insulted, James dug through the kit, discovering the black case Wrex had described. Garrus sat back and watched forlorn as Wrex dutifully worked on Shepard. Wrex swiftly applied the medi-gel to the newly cauterized wound, packing the wound heavily with gauze before pushing down the thermal bandages that automatically adhered to Shepard's skin on contact.

James handed the krogan warlord the syringes and Wrex carefully dosed Shepard with the meds. After he discarded the syringes, Wrex felt for Shepard's pulse, closing his eyes and counting to himself quietly. He muttered something to himself after a moment and then began checking the integrity of his bandages. After a few more moments he grunted in approval. "Okay, she's stabilized for now."

Both James and Garrus stared at Wrex in shock.

"What?" Wrex asked.

"Seriously?" Garrus replied.

"Yeah, no shit. I've gotta know," James exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Wrex shrugged casually. "A good warrior knows his enemy. You know their anatomy, how they work. You get to know their weaknesses, how to hurt them. And you know how to fix them up to keep them alive in case you need to question them."

James stared wide eyed at Wrex. He threw his hands up in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, forget I asked. I don't wanna know anymore."

Wrex smirked slightly and turned to Garrus. "She's weak. She's lost a lot of blood and in her already weakened condition…" He trailed off, shaking his head hard, as if trying to forget the words he was about to say. "We've got to get her out of here now and to some kind of medical facility."

"Then what're we waiting for?" James interjected. "Move out!"

"Here," Wrex said to Garrus. "Help me carry her."

Garrus complied with Wrex's orders, gingerly lifting Shepard up by her shoulders while Wrex held her feet. Between them, they carefully lifted Shepard up and quickly began to carry her through the facility while James took point.

"Does the Normandy have sufficient medical equipment to treat her like this?" Garrus asked as they rushed through the halls.

"I think so. I'll make the call," James replied. "I'll brief Chakwas on the situation and make sure she's ready. The Normandy can meet us."

"We need to hurry," Wrex insisted. "Her color is fading."

The trio almost seemed to fly through the facility, effortlessly maneuvering over the hundreds of broken mech bodies and to the ship Aria had lent them. Wrex and Garrus had barely secured Shepard when James took off as fast as the ship could fly towards the nearest relay.

Garrus sat by Shepard's side the whole time, squeezing her hand and praying to the his Spirits and to her God that she come back to him one last time.


	18. Chapter 18

Shepard opened her eyes and was greeted by the dim, but familiar surroundings of the Normandy medical facility. She pulled in a deep breath and released it with immeasurable relief. She felt as if her nightmare had finally come to an end. She went to move her hand and discovered her fingers were encased in something firm and warm. She stiffly tilted her head, straining to see against the lowered lights. Unable to see from her current position, Shepard carefully wiggled herself up on the bed, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. After a few moments, she was able to discern the figure of James Vega hunched over on her bed. He slept soundly, his hand encircled around hers.

Shepard felt her heart flutter in dismay at the simple act. Had her wounds truly been that dire? Her mind raced over the events, but she found it difficult to remember all that had happened. She searched the rest of the medical bay, hoping to find Garrus. It was empty except for herself and slumbering soldier. Shepard squeezed James' hand, gently trying to rouse him. He didn't even budge. Steely fingers of guilt began to grip at her conscience. He must have been exhausted.

Shepard slid herself up even more on the bed, feeling the thermal bandage tug at the skin on her stomach. With her free hand, she pushed back the blanket and pulled up her shirt. A large bandage covered her entire stomach. She carefully inspected her wound, gently prodding inwardly at the edges of the covering. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She felt absolutely no pain. She wondered if Dr. Chakwas had her heavily medicated to help with the pain. However, her senses did not feel encumbered by sedatives or painkillers. She was totally alert. Curious, she began to lightly pull at the edges of the thermal wrapping, wondering what carnage she would reveal. As she worked tediously to remove the bandage, she felt James stir.

Shepard abandoned her efforts and rolled down her shirt. She focused her attention on James. She gave his hand another tight squeeze. This time, he moaned, shifting his head upward. His sleep filled eyes gazed uncomprehendingly at her.

"Hey Jimmy," Shepard greeted him softly.

"Lola?" James asked, his voice laden with fatigue. "Am I dreaming?"

Shepard chuckled. "I don't think so. Am I?"

James stared at her for a moment longer before clarity finally registered in his eyes.

"You're really awake," he whispered. He looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Oh, shit, I...um…sorry."

"No, it's okay," Shepard assured. She looked around the medical bay again. "Where's Garrus? Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's sleeping," James said, stretching and groaning from his uncomfortable position. "He was being his usual stubborn self. Ya know, wouldn't leave your side, eat or sleep. So the doc threatened to sedate him unless he got some rest." James stifled a yawn.

Shepard snickered. That was definitely her Garrus. "So, you got the short straw and had to watch over me?"

"Well, I told Scars that I'd stay with you in case you woke up," James explained, rubbing his eyes. "Besides, the doc ran out of blood packs. She needed a donor and as it turns out we're a match. So, I've been here pretty much full time anyway getting poked and prodded and bled dry. You owe me. I hate the sight of blood, especially my own."

Shepard grimaced. "I must have been in a really bad way."

"You were," James agreed solemnly. "I thought…we thought we were gonna lose you. If Wrex hadn't been there, we would have."

"Wrex?" Shepard asked incredulously. "He saved me?"

James gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah. Believe it or not, he would've made one helluva doctor if he didn't find killing so appealing." James' face darkened. "He didn't panic like I did. He knew exactly what to do."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Shepard reached out and squeezed his hand. "You did everything you could. Besides, you already saved me once. Remember?"

James cocked his head, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I remember."

"And then you kissed me," Shepard continued. "With your tongue."

James cleared his throat, looking nervously towards the door as if to escape. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you that was a standard life saving technique?"

Shepard couldn't help the smile that wove its way across her mouth. "Not in the slightest."

A broad, apologetic smile appeared on James' face. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd fall for that. Have you ever done something on impulse and then realize later if her giant, jealous, prehistoric dino of a boyfriend finds out, he would rip your arms off and then beat you to death with your own severed appendages?"

Shepard laughed. "I don't think that's Garrus' style. He might shoot you, though. Or just shred you into several indeterminable parts."

James shuddered. "Being torn to shreds by an angry Turian is not the way I want to go out."

"It wouldn't be pleasant, but I'm sure there are worse ways to die," Shepard mused lightheartedly.

James' demeanor changed suddenly at the remark. His good humor vanished from his face and he became serious.

"Why'd you do it, Lola?" He asked sadly.

Shepard blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you go after her alone?" James amended. "Why didn't you wait for us?"

Shepard shook her head, the cold fingers of guilt once again piercing her thoughts. "I… I don't know. It was just something I had to do," she gave a bleak smile. "I guess we could chalk it up to impulse."

"Bullshit!" James snapped, surprising Shepard. "That's no excuse for what you did."

Shepard felt her guilt fade, replaced by sudden anger. "James, what's gotten into…"

"No," he cut her off. "You're gonna hear what I have to say. Do you even know how close you came to dying? Do you have any idea how close we were to losing you for good?"

Shepard clenched her jaw, biting back on her anger. James had every right to be upset with her. She'd done something foolish and unforgivably reckless simply to satisfy her desire for revenge.

"You may be my commander, but you're also my friend and so is Scars," James continued. "There ain't two people in the whole galaxy that mean more to me than you guys. You have to know what you mean to me. What you both mean to me."

Shepard sighed, hating the pained look on James' face. "I'm sorry, Jimmy."

James closed his eyes and let loose a shuddered breath. When he opened them, Shepard was alarmed to see tears reflecting the low lights of the med bay. "When you came out of that pod and you weren't breathing, my whole world collapsed. I had you in my arms and I was the only one who could save you. I...I was so afraid I couldn't do it. I kept hoping, praying…All I could think of was giving you the life I had inside of me just so you could breathe again." James looked away from Shepard, unable to meet her sympathetic gaze. When he finally looked back, tears stained his skin. "I wasn't ever gonna stop. I couldn't let you die. Not in my arms, not like that."

Shepard felt tears prick at her own eyes. She hated herself for putting him through so much pain.

James swallowed thickly. "Now, you know I love you, Lola, but no one can love you like Garrus does. The thought of you dying nearly tore me to pieces. Can you even fathom what it would've done to him? Did you even think of what it would do to those you left behind?"

Shepard sniffled, swiping at her tears. "You're right. You guys risked so much to rescue me and I was selfish. I nearly threw it all away. I wanted her dead so badly that I couldn't see reason. I almost made everyone I hold dear pay the price for my revenge."

James' face creased with regret at his words. "Hey, you know, you'd been through a lot. I guess I shouldn't have expected you to react rationally given the circumstances."

Shepard shook her head ruefully. "No, my actions were inexcusable. I put my crew in danger. Sometimes I think I'm immortal with everything I've survived, but the truth of it is I'm only as good as the team I surround myself with." She smiled weakly. "You guys always have my back."

James returned the smile. "And we always will, Lola. I'm sorry for the lecture. I've just seen you come back from the brink so many times that I couldn't stand to lose you. Just promise me that you'll be more careful. The universe still needs commander Shepard."

"I promise, James." Shepard said genuinely. She scoffed lightly. "When did you get so smart? Have you been hiding this side of yourself from me?"

James burst out into relieved laughter, the tension in the air dissipating. "I don't like people to know there's a brain underneath all this." He gestured to his body. "It distracts from my physical appeal."

Shepard laughed. "Same old James Vega. I wouldn't have you any other way."

James stood up, hovering over Shepard for a moment before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Glad to hear it. I'm gonna go wake up your boyfriend now."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Shepard said softly.

James strode towards the door and then spun around abruptly. "Hey, Lola, could you do me a favor? Let me know in advance when you tell Scars I kissed you. I would appreciate a head start."

Shepard smiled. "You got it."

* * *

James stepped out of the med bay and instantly collided with Garrus who stood solidly with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Scars!" James yelped in pain and surprise as the door slid closed behind him. "What the hell?"

Garrus gazed menacingly down at James. "We need to talk," he growled. "Man to man."

James felt his senses electrify intensely as they sensed the danger of the situation.

"With witnesses?" He asked hopefully.

"I know you kissed Shepard," Garrus rumbled.

"What?!" James' exclaimed, astonished. "Dios mio, how do you know?"

"I had EDI reroute the security feed from the med bay directly to Shepard's cabin so I would be alerted if there was movement or if she woke up," Garrus explained hastily. He leaned menacingly closer to James. "I heard everything."

James felt his stomach twist into sickening knots. "Oh, shit. Please let me explain!"

"I'm listening," Garrus hissed.

James took in a deep, shaky breath. "I... I was so relieved to see her alive that I just lost my head. I wasn't thinking clearly. It didn't mean anything! You gotta know that she's completely devoted to you!"

"If it didn't mean anything, why didn't you tell me?" Garrus snarled. "You're supposed to be my friend, Jimmy! Did you think I wouldn't find out? How could you do this to me?"

James stepped back, his shoulders bumping up against the wall. He looked around Garrus for an escape. If he made a run for it, he might be able to reach the elevator before Garrus caught him. However, James had heard from Shepard that Garrus had quite a reach.

"We _are_ friends! I...I didn't mean to keep it from you," James stammered as the angry Turian leaned closer to him. The glare that emanated from Garrus was predatory and James shuddered to think that he was the prey. "I never meant to hurt you, either of you! You're my best friend, Scars. I'm sorry."

Garrus lunged at James without warning. James squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the pain would be over quickly. He briefly considered fighting Garrus, but immediately decided he wouldn't survive the altercation. In that brief moment, he decided to take the wrath of the Turian and be thankful that he was close to the med bay. James waited for what seemed like eternity for Garrus to strike, but the pain never came.

Hesitantly, James opened one eye to peek at Garrus. He was dumbfounded to find the Turian standing with his arms crossed and an expression on his mandibles that was very reminiscent of a human smirk.

"What...what's going on?" James stammered nervously.

Garrus reached out, clasping his hand heavily on James' shoulder. James shifted nervously, his eyes trained suspiciously on Garrus. "I know it meant nothing, Jimmy. You don't have to worry. I'm not angry."

James' mouth dropped open in shock. "What? Were you…? You were just fuckin' with me?"

Garrus laughed heartily and nodded, pleased with himself.

James shook his head hard, clenching his jaw tightly. " _Que madre enferma_...You're sick, you know that? Positively loco!"

Garrus shrugged, still smirking. "Sorry, Jimmy. I couldn't help it. Besides, maybe you'll think twice before kissing my girl next time."

James nodded, the tension finally releasing from his muscles. "Yeah, no shit. By the way, you owe me a pair of shorts," he added curtly.

"A pair of what now?" Garrus asked.

James shook his head, a relieved smile crossing his face. "Don't worry about it. So, Scars, are we good?"

Garrus nodded sincerely. "We were always good, Jimmy."

"Good," James said relieved. "Now go in there and see to your girl, you deceptive son of a bitch."

"I will," Garrus said. "But first, come with me. I want to show you something."

James eyed Garrus skeptically. "I don't think I wanna see what you want to show me."

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Garrus asked innocently. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not at this particular moment, no!" James answered emphatically.  
"Are you going to follow me willingly or do I have to force you?" Garrus asked sinisterly.

"What if I said no?" James asked.

"Try it, see how that plays out." Garrus replied, his voice very low and threatening.

James dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "Just so you know, I don't like this."

"Noted," Garrus replied, pushing James in front of him as they walked down the corridor.

_Should've taken my chances with the elevator_ , James thought sullenly.

* * *

Shepard was beginning to fidget with her bandage again when Garrus walked into the med lab.

"Artemis," he breathed, immense relief flooding his voice.

Shepard ignored her dressing and smiled at him. "Garrus!"

Garrus strode over her, dipping his head down and crushing his mouth against hers while his fingers slid up and through her hair. Shepard threw her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. His subharmonics emitted a gentle purr as his mouth moved slowly away from hers, his mandibles nuzzling her cheek gently before resting his forehead heavily against hers.

"You can't keep doing this to me," he scolded.

Shepard sighed, guilt clawing at her chest. "I suppose I'm going to get a lecture from you as well?"

Garrus shook his head, his forehead still pressed close against hers. His fingers trailed through her hair, down her neck and to her hands. Her small fingers clasped his talons tightly.

"No," he rumbled emotionally. "No lectures."

"Garrus?" Shepard asked, concern laden in her voice. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?" Garrus asked.

Shepard's mouth twisted into a grim frown. She remembered very little after she shot Brooks. It was hazy, as if trying to grasp onto the last fragments of a nearly forgotten dream.

"I can't really remember," Shepard confessed. "It's all pretty dark."

Garrus nodded. His voice was somber as he recanted the memory she could not quite grasp. "You were telling me goodbye. You didn't think you were going to make it. You told me part of your vows…" He trailed off and grimaced at the memory. Shepard pursed her lips and her brow knitted with emotion. The realization of what she had nearly done to him was beginning to gnaw viciously at her.

He cleared his throat. "You told me your luck ran out when you met me," he finished. He squeezed her hands tightly. "If you had died, Artemis, Spirits help me, I would've followed you to your grave."

"Garrus!" Shepard exclaimed, flustered. "Don't say that!"

"You don't understand, Artemis. I can't lose you," Garrus continued. "Not again. So, please promise me that you won't be reckless next time. Please consider me before you blindly charge into a dangerous situation."

Shepard stroked his mandible, grateful for the loving nuzzle he gave her. "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Garrus scoffed. "Call it an educated guess. Trouble seems to follow you around like a well-fed varren."

Shepard laughed. "Well, I can't argue with that. You have my word, Garrus."

Garrus hummed happily, nuzzling her palm again. As he shifted against her palm, his eyes settled on her exposed bandage. "Were you trying to remove that?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes. I want to see how bad it is."

"It was pretty bad," Garrus reflected. "It punched a pretty big hole in you. Wrex cauterized it and exhibited some pretty impressive medical procedures."

"I heard," Shepard said, surprise still registering in her voice. "Who would've thought our Wrex had a soft spot for tending the wounded?"  
Garrus shook his head. "According to him, it made him a more effective merc, knowing your enemy's weakness and how to patch them up."

"That's… terrifying!" Shepard replied with a nervous laugh.

"You're telling me!" Garrus agreed. "You should've seen Jimmy's face when he said that."

Shepard giggled, imagining James' reaction. She shook her head, focusing her attention back on her wound. "Can you help me?"

Garrus gave her a stern look. "You should probably wait for Dr. Chakwas."

"But it doesn't even hurt!" Shepard argued. "Come on, Garrus." She gave him a wry smile. "Or do I have to pull rank?"

Garrus gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine." He hooked his talons carefully under the adhered wrapping, lightly tugging at it. He watched Shepard's face as he worked up the corners of the covering.

"Does it hurt yet?" He asked concerned.

Shepard shook her head. "No, it's just pulling at the skin, but it doesn't actually hurt. Are you sure it was really that bad?"

"Trust me," Garrus mumbled lowly. "It was bad."

Shepard quieted down at his somber attitude, allowing Garrus to gently pull up the edges of the bandage all the way around. He took his time, peeling off the wrapping as carefully as possible.

Shepard watched his movements with a mixture of fear and anxiety. Both of them gasped in surprise as Garrus removed the bandage in its entirety.

"What the hell?" Garrus breathed, tentatively reaching his fingers out and stroking the darkly scarred, but healed skin on Shepard's stomach.

"I thought you said the wound was bad?" Shepard asked bewildered.

"It was!" Garrus exclaimed. "There was a huge hole, not to mention a burn here three days ago!" He ran the pads of his fingers incredulously over her skin. "I… I don't understand."

"Nor do I," Dr. Chakwas interrupted from the door. Garrus and Shepard both snapped their heads in the direction of the approaching doctor. She held a datapad in her hand.

"I've poured over your records that EDI obtained from the Nimbus and the results are the same," Dr. Chakwas explained. "You're healing at a hyper accelerated rate."

"What, how?" Shepard asked. "Why?"

Dr. Chakwas shook her head. "If I had to guess, I would say it has something to do with the cybernetic implants you have running through your body. In both instances, when extreme damage had occurred internally, you have fallen into a coma like state and rapidly healed." She consulted her datapad. "The more extreme the damage, the more aggressively you heal. However, it appears as if internal injuries heal faster than external ones. That was why they had to give you skin grafts on the Nimbus."

Shepard looked at Garrus woefully. "Can you check my marks?" She quickly lifted up her shirt for Garrus. He bent forward, his fingers tracing over her back. "Are they still there?" She asked hopefully.

"They're still there," he murmured in awe. "But they look like old wounds, not recent ones."

"I don't understand," Shepard said, alarmed. She gazed at Dr. Chakwas, searching the doctor's face for answers. "How is this possible?"

Dr. Chakwas' friendly face was lined with sympathy. "I don't have the answers for you, only speculation."

Shepard looked to Garrus. "Where's Miranda?"

"They just got back a few hours ago," Garrus answered. "I think she's sleeping."

"Back? From where?" Shepard asked confused.

"They went searching for you, too," Garrus explained. "We didn't know where you were exactly. We split up into three teams to search for you."

"Oh," Shepard replied meekly. "Did everyone make it back alright?"

Garrus nodded reassuringly. "Everyone is here and uninjured. We're on our way back to Rannoch."

Shepard sighed in relief. "Good. Can you go get Miranda? She is the only one who might be able to shed some light on whatever this is." She motioned to her healed wound.

"Of course," Garrus complied. He walked with purpose out of the med bay. Shepard gazed at Dr. Chakwas who shifted her weight nervously as she glanced apprehensively at the datapad.

"You seem nervous, Karin. What's wrong?" Shepard asked.

Dr. Chakwas' face constricted with pain and regret. "I feel I should tell you this, but I'm not quite sure how to say it."

"You've never sugar coated anything for me before," Shepard responded. "Come on, doc. What's on your mind."

Dr. Chakwas chewed lightly at her bottom lip, uncertainty rampant throughout her features as she contemplated her words. "Your wounds were considerable and the internal damage was extensive, far too extensive for anyone to have survived. I supplied you with the blood you lost with donations from Mr. Vega, but ultimately the injuries you sustained were irreparable." Dr. Chakwas shook her head. "There was nothing I could do."

Shepard sucked in a deep breath as a cold shiver snaked up her body. "But… I'm here. I'm alive. You must've done something."

Dr. Chakwas sighed heavily, her tired face betraying her age. "Medically speaking, the internal damage was irreparable. Commander, there was nothing I could have done to save your life. You healed on your own."

Shepard swallowed hard as Dr. Chakwas' words echoed hauntingly in her head. A cold and bitter reality began to seep in and weigh on Shepard's already unsettled and raw nerves.

"What did they do to me?" She asked weakly as a cold chill wracked her body.

"You're still Commander Shepard," Dr. Chakwas offered with a sympathetic smile. "You're just… upgraded."

Before Shepard could respond, the door to the med bay slid open and Garrus stepped through, literally dragging a bed clad Miranda behind him.

"Let go of me!" Miranda griped. "I told you I was coming, you hard headed…" Miranda stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened in bewilderment when she saw Shepard.

"Wha- Shepard!? You're awake!" She threw her arms around Shepard, embracing her tightly. Shepard returned the hug, giving Miranda's sparse apparel a cursory glance after they parted.

Miranda grinned happily at Shepard before catching on to the somber atmosphere. Her grin quickly abated. "What's wrong?"

Without a word, Shepard lifted up her shirt to reveal her deeply scarred, but healed stomach wound. Miranda's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Holy hell," she murmured in astonishment.

"How is this possible?" Shepard echoed her earlier inquiry.

Miranda tentatively reached out, her fingers skimming across Shepard's scarred flesh. "Remarkable!" Miranda breathed in admiration.

"Yes," Shepard conceded. "But that's not the word I would use to describe it. Miranda, what's happening to me?"  
Miranda turned to Dr. Chakwas. "May I see the datapad?"

Dr. Chakwas promptly handed Miranda the datapad and she eagerly began to read the medical reports. Garrus slipped his hand around Shepard's, his finger rubbing the back of her hand comfortingly. Miranda's concentration was soon replaced by a brilliant smile. She looked up from the datapad to Shepard, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Don't you see, Shepard? The Lazarus project not only brought you back to life; it's also keeping you alive!"

"But I thought you said it was all out of my system," Shepard ventured shakily.

Miranda's mouth twisted in contemplation. "You've got to understand that we were using tech that no one had ever even aspired to. We laid the foundation for something that had never been done. A lot of what we did was experimental. We used a concoction of several chemical compounds in addition to new cybernetic tech that was designed specifically for this project. The chemicals were manufactured to be introduced to destroyed tissue to reanimate cells. Once those cells showed signs of life, the cybernetics were put in place along with another series of chemicals that were meant to stimulate molecular growth so that it could revitalize and reconstruct damaged cells. The advanced cybernetics must have adapted over the course of the treatments, mimicking the tissue regeneration of the chemical compounds we were injecting you with." Miranda grinned again. "Don't you understand what that means?"

"I'm not sure I understood any of that," Garrus grumbled. "I think you broke my translator."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Shepard, it means your cybernetics have taken on the role of revitalizing and reconstructing damaged tissue without the chemical stimulus. This would account for your incredible recovery! Your cybernetic implants healed all of your internal maladies and are now working on your external injuries." Miranda studied the scarring on Shepard's stomach. "Unfortunately, we had to abandon the facility before I could concentrate on external chemical compounds for healing your scars, but with the tech we have available on the Normandy, we can heal your scars with minimal effort."

Shepard stared at Miranda unhappily. "I know I should be grateful, but what does this mean for me? Am I just some runaway science project? What's next? Am I going to sprout another limb? Am I going to become something else?" Shepard felt Garrus place a loving hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

Miranda smiled reassuringly. "This is a good thing, Shepard. It won't change you. It's only doing what it knows and it knows to heal you. In fact, it probably saved your life when you were hit by Harbinger's beam and when Rasa shot you."

"This is just… crazy," Shepard murmured.

"It's not," Miranda countered. "The Illusive Man had connections and deep pockets. He invested a lot in your resurrection and he only accepted the best."

"It does make sense," Dr. Chakwas replied thoughtfully. "Cybernetics are put in place to keep you alive. It lends credence that such advanced technology would have the ability to adapt. No wonder they wanted to keep you on the Nimbus. You're a medical phenomenon."

"I feel more like Frankenstein's monster," Shepard mumbled, still in shock.

"Don't you mean the Illusive Man's monster?" Garrus joked.

Shepard, Miranda, and Dr. Chakwas shot Garrus such a series of harsh looks that he felt physically wounded.

"Sorry," he said quickly, turning his face away from the angry women.

"Shepard," Miranda said gently. "You're still you. I went to great lengths to ensure that. The cybernetics are just doing their job of keeping you alive. And you've definitely put them to the test," she added glibly.

"I guess I owe you my life three times now," Shepard said, still trying to wrap her head around all the information.

Miranda smiled. "I'm not keeping count."

"Come on," Dr. Chakwas nudged Miranda. "Let's give the Commander some time for this to sink in. Also, I have some more questions for you about this Lazarus project."

"Of course," Miranda consented. "Get some rest, Shepard. You still have a wedding to get ready for."

Shepard nodded distractedly, lost in her own thoughts as Miranda and Dr. Chakwas left the med bay, both talking excitedly about the possibilities of adaptive cybernetic technology.

"I can't believe this," Shepard sighed, running her hands over her face. "I don't like it."

"Why is that?" Garrus inquired cautiously, hoping his remark had been forgotten.

"Because...It just makes me feel less human," Shepard balked. "I don't know what I am."

"Well, I know," Garrus replied smoothly. "You're commander Shepard, savior of the entire galaxy. You run headlong into danger to save your friends without even a second thought. Your very name makes even the most hardened merc cringe in fear. You put the needs of others far above your own and you have the boundless loyalty and admiration of many."

Shepard snickered, losing her nervousness in a smile. "That's who I am, not what I am."

"Who you are defines what you are," Garrus countered. "And that's all that matters. Also, I forgot to mention that you're soon to be married to the most eligible bachelor in the universe."

Shepard broke out into a broad smile. She gazed up appreciatively at Garrus. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes, you're very lucky. See these scars?" Garrus motioned to his face. "You have no idea how many Krogan women I've had to fend off because of these bad boys."

Shepard laughed, her reservations about her cybernetics quelling. "Well, I'm honored you chose me over the horde of Krogan women."

Garrus nodded emphatically. "Well, it was a hard decision."

She smiled deviously. "Because if I couldn't have had you, I would've had to settle for someone like James Vega."  
"You know that's not funny," Garrus grumbled, his cocky attitude dissipating.

Shepard shrugged, still grinning slyly. "I wasn't laughing. Oh, but speaking of James, I have to tell you something that you're not going to like."

Garrus leaned forward attentively. "I'm listening."

"Um," Shepard began nervously, teasing her bottom lip with her teeth. "When you guys rescued me from the torture pod and he had to give me CPR, he kind of well, kissed me when I woke up." Shepard glanced at Garrus. "But he said it didn't mean anything. He assured me he only did it because he was so relieved that I was alive."

Garrus stared silently at Shepard, his features indiscernible.

"Are...are you mad?" Shepard ventured after a few moments.

Garrus shook his head. "No. I already know about the kiss and I've already spoken to Jimmy about it."

Shepard gaped at Garrus in confusion. "What? When? How did you know?" Shepard's eyes flickered with realization. "Where's James?"

A knowing grin tugged at Garrus' mandibles. "Oh, he's safe. So long as no one opens the airlock doors."

"What?!" Shepard yelped. "Please tell me you're joking."

Garrus leaned down, pressing his mouth against her forehead. "Let me go get you some soup. You need to eat to keep up your strength." He stood and walked towards the door.

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled after him. "You're joking, right?"

Garrus continued out the door, thankful his back was to her so he could hide the humor that was rapidly spreading across his face.

" _Garrus_!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Why do I always miss out on all the fun?" Grunt complained as Shepard helped him slide into his formal jacket for the wedding. Grunt fidgeted uncomfortably.

Shepard smiled wryly at him, shaking her head in amusement. They were back on Rannoch and she was nearly fully recovered from the abduction and torture. The whole fiasco had put them behind schedule, but miraculously enough, the wedding was not going to have to be delayed. Shepard had been relieved to hear that. Though she had been dreading the public vows she would have to say in front of everyone, she still couldn't wait to be joined with Garrus.

"Fun?" Shepard retorted. "Being kidnapped and tortured doesn't really make my list of things I consider to be fun, Grunt."

Grunt shrugged. "That's a weekend excursion on Tuchanka for me. Being pure Krogran, my DNA is highly coveted. I've gotten nonstop mating requests since you and Mordin cured the genophage."

Shepard wrinkled her nose, trying to dislodge the picture of Grunt in the thralls of passion with a Krogan female. "Well, that's why you missed out on this little adventure," Shepard teased. "You were too busy having your own thrills back on Tuchanka. If you'd been here, Joker would've invited you to the party and then you would've gotten to rescue me."

"I.. er...wasn't on Tuchanka," Grunt mumbled quietly as Shepard straightened his little bowtie. The Krogan looked uncomfortable and almost comical in the nice suit. Shepard had considered allowing everyone to dress in armor, but Garrus had brought up the point that a drunken Grunt and Wrex in armor would only lead to disaster. Shepard could not argue with Garrus' logic.

"Oh?" Shepard asked, looking at Grunt. He turned away from her so that she could not see his face. Shepard's eyes widen with shock. He was embarrassed!

"Grunt?" Shepard ventured. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Hmm," Grunt rumbled, as if weighing the pros and cons of telling Shepard his whereabouts. "I was on Illium. I wanted to find a present for someone… special." He confessed.

Shepard grinned wickedly. "Someone special? Would that someone happen to be a beautiful blue doctor we both know?"

Grunt raised his eyes to Shepard, frantic dismay running rampant through them. "But… How do you know?"

Shepard chuckled. "Well, big guy, I am your battlemaster. And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't know my little tank baby. You could say I know you better than you know yourself."

Grunt's eyes narrowed at Shepard. He hated being called her tank baby. "I have respect for you as my battlemaster, Shepard, but I can smell Rachni shit from a mile away."

Shepard laughed. "Well, there may have been a drunken confession during the party at the Citadel. I found you babbling incoherently in the shower. You mentioned Liara a lot."

Grunt covered his face with his hand and groaned. "I'd forgotten about that."

Shepard grinned, enjoying the Krogan's discomfort. "I didn't. So, what'd you get her?"

"Nothing!" Grunt exclaimed, anger and frustration seething in his voice. "How do I find anything worthy of her? Everything I saw either paled in comparison to her beauty or just made me want to eat it." Grunt groaned. "It's hopeless."

Shepard shook her head. Her little tank baby was growing up and falling in love. It was actually very cute, but she didn't dare tell Grunt that.

"Grunt, have you even spoken to Liara about this?" Shepard asked. "Told her that you have feelings for her?"

"Why would I do that?" Grunt asked, genuinely confused.

Shepard scoffed and rubbed her temples, silently cursing the motherhood role she had taken with Grunt. Shepard didn't feel she was exactly the best person to give romantic advice despite her impending nuptials.

"Okay, first you need to talk to Liara, let her know that you have a romantic interest in her," Shepard reasoned. "You need to know if she has any of those same feelings for you."

"But how do I approach her?" Grunt asked.

Shepard ran a number of scenarios quickly through her head. Most of them ended disastrously. "You approach her gently," Shepard finally decided. "Don't be the pure Krogan warlord, just be Grunt." Shepard gazed at the large Krogan grinning lasciviously in front of her. "Maybe take her a flower, but don't eat it!" Shepard amended. "Try taking her for a walk on the beach, talk to her, listen to what she has to say. If that goes well, you should ask her to be your date to the wedding." Shepard paused as she took in the ecstatic Krogan. "Just take it slow. Just a few small steps at a time, big guy. Got it?"

Grunt bounced up and down enthusiastically, chuckling happily. "I'm gonna go find her the biggest flower on Rannoch and take it to her! Thanks, Shepard!" Grunt grabbed Shepard and picked her up in a tight embrace. Shepard winced in pain. She was mending, but her wounds were far from completely healed and Grunt was anything but gentle.

Grunt dropped Shepard a few agonizing moments later and practically dashed out of the room.

"Wait! Grunt, your tux-" Shepard shouted after him and then shook her head futily. He was gone and she was certain his suit would not survive the day. She'd never seen Grunt so giddy.

"Good luck, Liara," she muttered under her breath, turning and tidying up the room. She was still a guest in Tali's house and she hated leaving a mess for her friend, so she tried to keep everything as clean as possible. However, that proved difficult with visitors coming and going at all times of the day.

"So, what exactly did you say to Grunt?" Garrus asked, his voice breaking up her monotonous thoughts. "He picked me up when he saw me and damn near crushed my carapace." Garrus rubbed his chest. "I didn't know I should be wearing full armor when we weren't in battle."

Shepard smirked. "He's just excited. He's going to ask Liara to be his date to the wedding."

Garrus sucked in a sympathetic breath. "Poor Liara. Does she have any idea?"  
"Nope," Shepard said, packing away the last of the ribbons she had been cutting and turned to Garrus. "He's like a giant puppy. A giant _hormonal_ puppy," Shepard amended.

"He takes after you then," Garrus teased and Shepard threw the ribbon she had just wound up at Garrus who batted it away easily with a chuckle.

"Keep it up, Vakarian," Shepard warned. "I might just sic that giant puppy of mine on you. I don't think I need to remind you that Grunt's love is just as deadly as his wrath."

Garrus nodded. "Sadly, that's true."

Garrus strode over to Shepard, linking his arms lightly around her waist. "So, how about I show you a little gentle love? Maybe a nice massage to help relieve those tense muscles of yours?"

Shepard chuckled, enjoying the closeness of Garrus. She leaned against him, her hands linking loosely around his. "I know exactly where your massages lead to."

"Hmm," Garrus hummed. "I've never heard you complain before."

"Who says I'm complaining now?" Shepard asked, turning in his arms and planting her lips against his mouth. Garrus nuzzled against her softly, kissing her back in the best way he could. With a taloned hand, he traced up her back, threading his fingers through her hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Shepard responded to his adept movements with a moan of contentment, melding her body tightly against his and gripping the underside of his fringe tightly, just the way he liked it.

Garrus was sliding his other hand up Shepard's shirt when a knock came at the door.

"Ahem," Tali interjected nervously.

It took all of Garrus' willpower not to slam the door on Tali. He hadn't had much alone time with Shepard since they returned and he was tired of sharing her. Moreover, he was tired of being interrupted.

"Hey! Tali!" Shepard exclaimed, pulling her shirt down as Garrus reluctantly removed his hand. Shepard smoothed out her hair and smiled. "What's up?"

"I...um, sorry to interrupt," Tali said, nervously glancing from Garrus to Shepard.

Shepard looked at Garrus and realized he was quite displeased with the intrusion. She reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

"It's alright, Tali," Shepard assured. "Right, Garrus?"  
Garrus cleared his throat. "Fine, just fine." He replied begrudgingly.

Tali nodded, her pose was difficult to read as her face was still obstructed by her mask. However, Shepard felt that Tali was anxious, perhaps even excited.

"What's going on, Tali?" Shepard asked suspiciously.

Tali looked to Shepard. "Oh, Keelah, I'm so nervous."

Shepard and Garrus exchanged confused glances as they waited for Tali to continue.

"I have a surprise for you," Tali finally managed, the giddiness overflowing in her voice. "I wanted it to be for the wedding, but with everything that's happened, I think you both might appreciate my present a little early."

"Oh, Tali, you don't have to do that," Shepard said.

"I know," Tali replied. "But I want to. Are you up for a little walk?"

Garrus sighed looking down at Shepard longingly. "Why not? I've waited this long."

Shepard elbowed Garrus lightly. "Sure, let's go."

Tali resonated with excitement. Shepard almost felt as if Grunt were back in the room.

"Great!" Tali exclaimed. "Come with me!"

Shepard and Garrus trailed Tali who was practically skipping down the beach several steps ahead of them. Shepard had never seen her this excited.

"I wonder what she's got planned for us?" Shepard asked as she leaned into Garrus.

"It's hard to say with Tali, but I'm guessing it's something big given how excited she is," Garrus observed. "Which just means I'm going to have to wait longer until I have you all to myself." He exhaled heavily.

"I'm going to be your wife," Shepard said with a chuckle. "I'll be all yours soon enough."

"Yeah, well, you know how I hate having to wait," Garrus mumbled.

"Just think of it as payback for all those times you brushed me off for your calibrations," Shepard chuckled.

Garrus' mandible pulled up slightly. "Oh, I see what this is. Well, careful, Shepard. I never had the idea of kidnapping you and whisking you away to some undisclosed location and doing whatever depraved act I deemed fit to you until recently. I still have that card to play."

"Is it really kidnapping me if I'm willing to run away with you?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I hope you would at least feign a fight. Make it more interesting," Garrus said, his voice low and sensual.

"Ever since the Citadel, you're really getting into the roleplay thing," Shepard remarked with a smile.

Garrus shrugged. "What can I say? I have a taste for good things." Garrus leaned over and nuzzled Shepard's neck as they walked.

Shepard giggled and turned to kiss his mandible as it trailed past her cheek. Garrus straightened and reached for her hand, holding it loosely in his as they trailed down the beach after Tali.

It was a pleasant day on Rannoch, as it had been every day since Shepard had arrived. The weather was pleasant and very rarely inclement. Shepard loved the beach and the ocean. She felt a serene calm at night while listening to the waves crash upon the rocks of the cliff. The roar of the ocean seemed to drown out her thoughts when her nightmares kept her awake at night. They soothed her and she enjoyed losing herself to the vastness of it all.

Other than Garrus, it was the only thing she had found that helped her cope with her nightmares.

"We're almost there!" Tali called out, her voice pitching with excitement.

"Where is she taking us?" Shepard asked, realizing she'd never been this far down the shore. She looked around and saw the area was totally secluded. There were no geth or quarians wandering the shoreline. It felt completely abandoned.

"It's up here!" Tali called as Shepard and Garrus had fallen far behind. Tali began to sprint up a path that curved up a large, stone laden hill.

"What's she got planned?" Shepard wondered aloud.

Garrus shook his head. "I don't know, but if we don't hurry, we're going to lose her. I don't think I've ever seen her move that fast!"

Garrus was right, Tali was sprinting quickly, her eagerness fueling her speed. Shepard and Garrus trotted up the path, winding around it quickly just to keep up. As Shepard and Garrus rounded the bend, a large, beautifully architected house rose up to greet them. The house was three stories with balconies and large windows on each floor. Shepard felt as if the home beckoned to her. It was gorgeous and inviting. On the stone carved steps leading up to the house stood Tali bouncing with elation, with her hands clasped joyously under her mask.

"What do you think?" She asked, her arm throwing a sweeping gesture to the house.

"It's huge!" Shepard said, astonished. "I love it! It's very beautiful."

"It's my design!" Tali gushed.

"Wow," Garrus said with admiration. "Is this your new house?"

"Keelah, no!" Tali laughed. "It's yours!"

Shepard's mouth dropped open in shock. "What did you say?"

Tali ran up to Shepard and embraced her tightly. "This is my wedding gift to you."

"This is a joke, right?" Garrus asked, disbelief registering in his tone.

"Why would I joke about this?" Tali asked, still too delighted to be annoyed.

"Oh, Tali," Shepard said, touched beyond words. "I can't believe you did this for us."

Tali gripped Shepard's hands tightly, emotion swelling in her voice. "I did it for you, Shepard. I did it because I can never stop thanking you for everything you did for me and my people. You saved us. You gave us back our home. I think it's only fitting that I return the favor."

Shepard smiled, hugging Tali again tightly, fighting the tears that rose to her eyes. "You don't have to thank me, Tali. You've done enough." Shepard pulled back and gazed at the house in awe. "This is breathtaking. I can't believe this. Thank you so much, Tali."

Tali giggled, pulling Shepard with her to the house. "Come, see your new home."

Garrus trailed them as Tali pulled Shepard up the stairs with unnatural strength and to the door. Tali stood nearly trembling with anticipation. "Shepard. Garrus. Welcome home." She opened the door wide.

Shepard was greeted by the expanse of the house. It was immense! The floor plan was spacious and open, showcasing a large, black stairwell encased in glass as it rose to the second floor. A large sitting room sat off to the side of the house with a huge sofa that gave a perfect view of the ocean from atop the cliff they were perched upon.

Shepard wandered into the house, her mouth perpetually open in stunned amazement.

"I made sure you would have everything you need," Tali said. "The first floor has the kitchen and a bar and the large sitting area for entertaining guests. Also, I included a library and a reading room for you as well. The second floor is for your projects and fitness. There's a workshop in there for any projects you might want to do, a display room for all your model ships and weapons and a workout facility," Tali gushed, pleased with herself. "And the third floor is for your...personal space." She added slyly.

"I'm interested in seeing that," Garrus said quickly. He grabbed Shepard's hand and led her up both flights of stairs with Tali trailing them. They emerged from the stairwell straight up into the room. Shepard was surprised at the design. It almost felt as if they were in another home with how the stairs put them right in the middle of the room at the highest floor.

The room was massive. A giant, plushly furnished bed languished in the middle of the room with a beautiful canopy draped over it. There were large, black chaise loungers in front of the windows as well as large, wooden bowl like chairs out of the balcony. The room was enormous with two doors on opposite sides. One door stood open and Shepard could see a giant closet with handcrafted drawers and chests within it. Shepard's eyes scanned the room and small glass tables stood with marbled vases on it as well as some litographs of abstract art that Shepard found very appealing.

Shepard turned to Tali, questioningly. Tali shrugged. "Kasumi supplied the list of items for me to acquire and decorate. It was like a treasure hunt."

Shepard nodded, impressed. She'd always known that Kasumi had great taste.

"I installed shutters so that you can close the windows any time you like," Tali explained, pressing a button on her omni tool. "I'll calibrate the settings to your omni tool. They're independent shutters, so you can open one, close another, keep one only open a little…" She prattled on as she sent the shutter codes to Shepard.

"You're not going to open the shutters on us one night if we have them closed, are you?" Garrus asked.

"I would never!" Tali yelped, shocked.

"Uh-huh," Garrus teased. "And who else has these codes?"

"You can change them," Tali said defensively. "Wait until you see the bathroom, Shepard!" Tali announced, her excitement returning. She walked across the room and around the only other door that appeared to be on the floor. Shepard realized that the third floor was entirely devoted to their bedroom.

Tali swung open the large, double doors to reveal the bathroom. Shepard sucked in a deep breath as she was greeted by a glass floor that ran off the cliff and plunged down. In the middle of the glass floor was a swimming pool. A large hot tub sat opposite the pool across the room. A glass shower stood off to the side with dual shower heads and marbled seating. As Shepard craned her head, she could see a cordoned off section of the bathroom for the more private things.

"This is amazing!" Shepard breathed. "Tali, you really went all out on this! I'm speechless!"

"I only want the best for you," Tali gushed. "Also, now that I see how it looks, I'm thinking of adding a few things onto my house now."

Garrus walked over to the pool, pulling off his glove and dipping his taloned fingers in. "Very nice. You know I can't swim though, right?"

Tali scoffed. "I think it's time you learned. Am I right, Shepard?"

Shepard laughed. "I couldn't agree more."

"Oh!" Tali said happily. "The skylight opens above the pool so you can enjoy the sun or the night sky while you swim." She tapped on her omni-tool and the ceiling started to retract, filtering in the pleasant afternoon sun.

"Wow, you've thought of everything, Tali," Shepard whistled, impressed.

"Well, no, not really," Tali mumbled. Shepard could have sworn she was blushing behind her mask. "I just wanted to give you two the best. And if there's any modifications you want to make, there's plenty of room to do that."

"I noticed there weren't any guest rooms," Garrus remarked. "I really like that touch."

"You can always add those rooms later," Tali said. "This is for you two to enjoy for yourselves. You've given enough to others. I felt that something should be truly just for the two of you." Tali leaned over and hugged Shepard. "With that said, I'll give you two some privacy."

Tali skipped over to the stairs. "By the way," she called over her shoulder. "I'm the only one who knows about this other than the Geth who helped build it. You have your own private little hideout. Enjoy!" With that, Tali took off down the stairs, leaving Shepard and Garrus alone.

"I can't believe she did all this for us!" Shepard whispered, still awestruck by the house.

"I know," Garrus agreed. "It's amazing." He looked at Shepard, his mandible twitching. "I think we should, what's the phrase,'break in' the new home?"

Shepard grinned at Garrus. "I was thinking the same thing." She began to pull off her clothes. "After I take a little swim."

"Oh, come on," Garrus complained. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Vakarian," Shepard teased. "Now, are you going to get in the water with me or are you just going to watch?"

Shepard stepped out of the last of her clothes and slinked into the wonderful water of the swimming pool.

"Hmm, the view is rather nice from here," Garrus said appreciatively. Shepard splashed him playfully.

Garrus shield himself from the water, watching Shepard float around. Slowly, he began to undo his civvies and step out of them.

"What're you doing?" Shepard asked, confused.

Garrus walked over to the pool and carefully put his foot in, hoping that if he did start to drown, he could at least do it in a suave and dignified manner.

"I think Tali was right," he murmured, dropping his body into the water, thankful that his feet touched the bottom. "It's time I learned how to swim."

Shepard floated over to Garrus, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a long, soft kiss on his mouth. After a moment, Shepard floated away, tugging on Garrus' hand.

Garrus chuckled nervously as Shepard pulled him deeper into the water.

"Come on, I'll show you all the fun things that we can do in the water," Shepard said seductively. "I can hold my breath for a very long time."

"Really?" Garrus asked, suddenly forgetting about his fear of the water. "What else can you do in the water."

Shepard's eyes gleamed mischievously. "You'll see."


	20. Chapter 20

Shepard let out a shuddered breath as she stood gazing at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized. Her hair had grown out and she now wore it in loose curls over her right shoulder. The dress Kasumi had sent her absolutely glowed against her tanned skin. Shepard admired herself in awe. She just looked so _different!_ The dress accented her hips where her uniform and civvies did little to accentuate or flatter her body. Her long tan legs seamlessly peeked through the folds of material on the gown, elegantly revealing very little, but still managing a sleek, sexy look. Shepard had to once again give Kasumi credit for her fashion sense.

"Wow," Shepard murmured, shaking her head as she continued to appraise herself in the mirror. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," Shepard called out nervously.

Tali opened the door to the room in her own wedding attire. She had added a few simple layers of sheer fabric to her enviro suit to make it appear as a dress. Liara trailed closely behind her, wearing a simple lavender dress with a halter top that billowed pleasingly at the breast line. Since Tali's enviro suit was purple, Shepard had made sure to include shades of purple in her wedding colors.

"Shepard!" Tali exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks.

A hot blush rose to Shepard's cheeks as Liara, and presumably Tali, gawked at her appearance.

"You look radiant!" Liara gasped as Tali nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Shepard shook her head. "I feel so out of place in this," she confessed. "I would've been just as happy to get married in my uniform."

"No!" Miranda scolded as she squeezed through the door and passed the stunned girls. "We're not having any of that." She looked at Shepard and grinned. "I hate to admit it, Shepard, but that dress was made to be worn by you."

Shepard blushed again, uneasy with the compliments. "You have to say that because I'm the bride today."

"I have to say that because I'm genetically engineered and even with my genetic makeup, I couldn't look that good in that dress," Miranda retorted.

Shepard laughed, appraising Miranda's dress as well. She was stunning in a strapless skin tight dress that wove pink and purple flawlessly together.

"You look great, too." Shepard commended. "All of you look wonderful."

"Oh, Keelah," Tali sighed. "I'm going to start crying!"

"By the goddess, don't do that!" Liara gasped. "I'll start if you do!"

"No one's crying," Miranda hissed. "We've still got the wedding to get through and this makeup took far too long to put on to ruin it now."

Shepard smirked, turning away from the girls to continue applying her own makeup. She held the small brush apprehensively. She had never been one for putting on eyeshadow and liner, but she figured she should apply it before Miranda threatened to do it.

As the girls fitted each other with corsages and ribbons, Shepard messed with her hair a little more. She had never had long hair for most of her life, but since Garrus seemed to have a fetish for her hair, she'd grown it out for him. Now when Garrus wasn't constantly playing with it, she found herself messing with it. As she played with her curls, she listened distractedly as Tali talked idilly about wanting to take off her mask, but was fearful that she would get sick in front of everyone. In the end, she decided to keep it on for the wedding.

"Is Kal'Reegar your date?" Shepard asked, interrupting the girl talk.

Tali looked down and Shepard could tell that Tali was fiercely blushing underneath her mask even though she couldn't actually see it.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered. "He's been asking after me for quite sometime."

Shepard turned, a wide grin spreading over her face. "Really? Do I hear wedding bells in the near future for you as well?"

"What? No!" Tali exclaimed. "We're just good friends."

"Uh-huh," Shepard muttered. "Good friends who stay the night in the same bedroom?"

Liara stopped putting on her lip gloss and turned to Tali, gawking. Miranda raised an eyebrow and a sly smile tugged at her lips.

"Ooh, you bosh'tet!" Tali swore. "We were so careful! How did you know?"

Shepard laughed. "Tali, I'm up a lot of nights. I hear things."

"Oh, Keelah," Tali moaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"It's okay, Tali!" Shepard assured, standing up and striding over to Tali to sit beside her. "Kal'Reegar is a fine gentleman and I, for one, am grateful you found such a strong, loving, respectable guy. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Really?" Tali asked. "I didn't want you to think I was stealing attention from you by announcing our relationship."

Shepard wrapped her arm around Tali. "All I care about is that you're happy. This day is for all of us, not just for me and Garrus. It's to show us that we can overcome obstacles and reach our happy endings."

"You've shown us that," Miranda interjected. "I have you to thank for Orianna. You've done a lot for us all, Shepard. We're here for you. It's time you get something in return."

"Speaking of announcements that may ruin the day," Liara spoke up sheepishly. "I have a date to the wedding as well.

Shepard gaped at Liara. "No way."

Liara nodded, her blue cheeks turning pink. "You know then, I take it?"

Miranda looked between Shepard and Liara. "What am I missing?"

"Wait, wait," Shepard said, raising her hands. "You actually said 'yes' to him?" Her tone mired in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Who?" Miranda demanded impatiently.

Liara pursed her lips in embarrassment. "Grunt."

"Grunt?!" Miranda and Tali exclaimed.

Liara cast her eyes down. "I know that he appears to be a wild, untamed killing machine on the outside, but there's something more to him on the inside."

"There's more to him?" Tali asked shrilly. "One of him is too much!"

Liara laughed. "He can be a bit much, but you should've seen him when he asked me to accompany him to the wedding. He was so shy and gentle. I've never seen that side of him before. He was an equal mixture of fright and excitement. I couldn't have said no even if I'd wanted to." Liara grinned at the memory, her eyes lightly up with joy. "Also, he brought me a flower."

"He brought you a flower?" Miranda asked, her lip curling in repressed disgust. "Are you sure this was Grunt?"

Liara nodded. "He'd eaten half of it, but the gesture was still very sweet."

Shepard scoffed and smiled. "There's the Grunt we know."

Liara chuckled. "He was like a giant teddy bear."

"A giant teddy bear that can destroy a whole Rachni den with just his hands and brute strength," Miranda muttered.

"There is that, too," Liara said with a laugh. Tali and Miranda joined in the laughter and Shepard felt a warm smile drift across her face. She stared at her friends, reveling in their joyful dispositions and bright attitudes. Everyone around her was happy and in that moment Shepard knew that she was truly blessed. She felt the serenity of the moment blossom within her.

"I'm glad you're giving him a chance," Shepard remarked honestly.

Liara smiled at Shepard. "Look at you! You look as if you're glowing. I've never seen you so unburdened, Shepard."

"I think she'd trying to say that you look happy, Shepard," Tali interjected.

"Well, I am," Shepard confessed. "I don't think I've ever been this happy. I've never been this close to so many people." She shook her head. "I never felt as if I had a family growing up. All I knew was the academy. Then I met all of you, my crew, my friends, and I finally knew how it felt to have a family."

Tali clasped her hands in front of her mask and stifled a whine. "I consider you to be my sister." She wrapped her arms around Shepard.

"You are the best friend any of us could ever ask for," Liara whispered as she joined in the embrace, wrapping her arms around Tali and Shepard. "And for you to call me your family is the greatest honor I could ever hope to have bestowed on me."

Shepard saw Miranda start to creep away out of the corner of her eye and snagged her so she could not escape, pulling her into the group huddle.

Miranda sniffled. "Damn you, Shepard. I swore I wasn't going to cry. Now look at me!"

Shepard chuckled, releasing Miranda from the embrace. Miranda quickly went to the mirror, dabbing at her eyes.

"I can't even express the admiration I have for you, Shepard," Miranda said after a moment. She closed her eyes. "You showed me what it was like to have a real family, to be who I should be and not who I was created to be." She turned to Shepard. "You are as much a part of me as my sister and that makes you family."

Shepard cleared her throat, fighting against her own tears. " I'm just so happy to have you all here. Nothing can ruin this day."

"No, don't say that!" Miranda scolded. "It's bad luck."

As if to prove a point, a knock came at the door. The girls sat deathly still, shooting glances at one another.

"What did I tell you?" Miranda chided.

"I'll get it," Liara mumbled, standing up and going to the door and opening it. In the doorway stood James Vega, dressed in a fine black and white casual tux with his medals pinned to the lapel.

"Hey," he began, his glance darting nervously over everyone. "Can I talk to Shepard? Alone?"

The girls looked to Shepard who gave a confused nod of approval. They began to filter out the door, sliding past James. Miranda was the last one out. She turned to Shepard and shook her finger as if to say 'I told you so' before slipping past James and disappearing from sight. James stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Shepard stood and walked over to James, who fidgeted nervously. He looked at her and his breath caught in his throat. "Holy shit, Lola. You look amazing! _Bonita._ "

Shepard smiled, reaching out to touch his face. "Thank you, James. I see your bruises from the airlock have healed."

James turned his head so Shepard could inspect his jaw and laughed. "Yeah, I put up quite a fight, but Garrus is a strong bastard. And those teeth! Damn!" James rubbed his bicep reflectively. "You don't ever wanna get bit by …" James eyed Shepard as she cocked an eyebrow and gave him a wicked smile.

"Uh, oh, nevermind," he mumbled awkwardly.

Shepard laughed at his embarrassment. "What did you need, James?"

"Well, first, I've got a request for you," James stated.

"Okay," Shepard said distrustfully. "What do you have in mind?"

"One dance," James replied earnestly. "Just one dance."

"You want a dance from me?" Shepard asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Well, I think I deserve something seeing as it was me who taught Scars those wicked moves he used on you at the Citadel." James winked and gave Shepard a lascivious grin.

"Wait, you were the lessons on the side?" Shepard scoffed.

"Yes, ma'am," James replied, a self satisfied smile plastered on his handsome face.

Shepard struck him playfully and James feigned injury.

"Ouch, Lola, watch the goods," he rubbed his shoulder. "I'm gonna need all my strength to escape from your husband after we have our dance."

Shepard shook her head. James never learned. "You really think that's a good idea given what happened the last time you overstepped the boundaries?"

James' grin widened. "Scars and I have a very unique friendship." His smile suddenly vanished and he stared deeply into Shepard's eyes. "Kinda like you and me.""

"I can't deny that," Shepard agreed.

James reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be a perfect gentleman, Lola. I promise."

Shepard sighed. "Alright, Jimmy, you can have your dance."

James grinned widely again. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Shepard yanked her hand away, striving against the smile that fought its way to her lips.

"So, what else brings you here?" Shepard asked, changing the subject. "You seemed nervous when you came in."

"Oh, yeah, that," James rubbed his neck and sucked in air through his teeth. "You, uh, gotta visitor."

Shepard's blood ran cold and all the good humor of the previous moment vanished. "Please tell me it's not my mother. If it is, you have my permission to shoot her." Shepard stated seriously.

James' eyes widened in shock. "N-no, it ain't your mom." James stammered. "It's your brother."

Shepard blinked in surprise. "Apollo? He's here?"

James nodded. "Yeah, he came with Admiral Hackett. He wanted to meet you, but I wouldn't let him until you gave the go ahead."

"Thank you, James," Shepard said sincerely, a nervous indecisiveness forming solidly in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey, it's your day and I didn't want anything ruining it," James said quietly. "'Cause I'm the best man and I have to look out for my guy." He looked Shepard in the eyes, reaching out for her hand once again and clasping it gently. "And my girl."

Shepard squeezed his hand and smiled wryly. "I'm your Commander, not your girl."

"To me, you'll always be both," James replied smoothly, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

Shepard laughed at the audacious flirting. Even after having spent some time in the airlock, there was no cooling off James Vega.

"Alright, James," Shepard sighed, suddenly more nervous than she had been her whole life. "Send him in."

"You're sure, Lola?" James asked concerned. "He can wait until after the wedding, you know."

"He's waited long enough to meet his family," Shepard reasoned. "I won't delay it any longer."

"You're the Commander," James acknowledged and turned towards the door. He shot Shepard a glance over his shoulder. "Remember, you owe me a dance."

"I won't forget," Shepard promised, feigning a smile to hide the nervous flutter that had consumed her.

As soon as James was out the door, Shepard turned back to the mirror, placing her hands on the flat surface of the bureau it sat upon. She took in several measured and controlled breaths, coaxing herself to relax.

"It's okay," she whispered. "You've fought Reapers, mercenaries, thresher maws, Collectors, your mother and countless other horrors. You can handle a long lost brother." She muttered in a vain attempt to convince herself.

A soft knock came at the door. Shepard took in one last deep breath and composed herself.

"Come in," she called, her voice just slightly too official.

After a moment of hesitation, a tall, well dressed man walked through the door. His piercing green eyes appraised her, making her heart flutter. There was no mistaking the striking green stare of her mother's eyes. The family trait staggered Shepard momentarily. However, as she assessed the man who stood in front of her, she realized that the green eyes were the only trait he had received from Hannah. Everything else about him resembled Admiral Hackett.

Apollo was tall and lean with broad shoulders and a square jaw set in a no nonsense fashion. His dark hair swept boyishly over his forehead and he had a broad nose that had definitely been inherited from his father. Other than the green eyes, there was no trace of Hannah anywhere in the young man.

"Commander Shepard," Apollo announced, walking over to her stiffly, apprehensively taking in her gait. He reached out a trembling hand to her. "It is a singular honor."

Shepard was shocked to observe that Apollo appeared almost terrified of her and she couldn't understand his reaction. However, she quickly reminded herself that there were epic stories of her conquests and achievements. They had dubbed her the savior of the universe. Even though she didn't see herself in this light, others did. Hearing stories of her escapades alone would be enough to make someone think she was a fearsome creature.

"I'm not your Commander," Shepard replied gently, taking his hand firmly. "I'm your sister, Apollo. You can call me Artemis."

Apollo flinched at their touch, taking her hand gently.

"Artemis," he said shakily. "I've been searching for so long, I figured that I-I," Apollo cleared his throat as a sheen of tears rose to his eyes. Suddenly, he yanked Shepard into him, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Oh-okay!" Shepard sputtered in surprise.

Apollo held to her tightly, burying his head in her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely as he strained to keep his emotions in check.

Shepard hesitated before wrapping her own arms around the man who was a stranger to her. She rubbed his back tentatively, unsure of what to say or do next.

"I would've contacted you sooner," she mumbled, fumbling for control of the awkward situation. "But I didn't know about you until just recently."

Apollo slowly released his vise like grip on Shepard, allowing her to gratefully step away. His face was contorted with a mixture of feelings.

"I know," he said. "Admiral Hackett explained everything to me." Apollo shook his head. "About how he was my father and how Hannah Shepard was my mother and how my half sister was the savior of the whole universe."

Shepard scoffed, giving him a slight smile. "Well, I didn't do it alone. I had a lot of help along the way."

"And humble," Apollo remarked, staring at Shepard in wonderment. "He said you were humble, too." Apollo sat down on the chair beside him, seemingly overwhelmed.

"I can't believe this," he muttered to himself softly.

"What?" Shepard asked, taking a seat across from him.

"That I'm here!" Apollo exclaimed, a bright grin spreading over his broad face. Shepard realized in that instant just how much Hackett and Apollo looked alike. She knew that Admiral Hackett scarcely smiled. So, Shepard had a habit of committing such rare occurrences to memory. As she gazed at her brother, she was convinced that she was seeing a younger version of Admiral Hackett himself.

"You look just like him," Shepard stated. "It's uncanny."

Apollo nodded vigorously. "When I opened the door and saw him, I thought I was staring at a portrait of my older self." He sighed contentedly. "You have no idea how that felt. It was like the part of me that had been missing my whole life just suddenly fell into place."

"I take it you two got along well?" Shepard inquired.

"Hackett...Dad…" Apollo scratched his head. "I'm going to have to get used to that. He's a great guy. How was it growing up with him as your mentor?"

"Well," Shepard shifted, trying to keep her dress in order. "I was heavily mentored by him and Admiral David Anderson. They both acted as father figures in my military life." Shepard stopped herself, feeling the biting pain of absence that Anderson had left behind. She wistfully wished Anderson could've attended her wedding.

"Hackett told me about Anderson. I'm sorry for your loss. For everyone you've lost," Apollo mumbled apologetically. "I can't even begin to know how you cope with so much death. I would've been devastated beyond measure." Apollo looked up quickly, concerned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I never know what to say to people who have lost people they love."

Shepard forced a smile, swallowing the knot that had risen in her throat. "It's okay," she whispered. "You know, the thing about loving someone is that you allow them to own a piece of your heart. And when they die, they take that piece of your heart with them, leaving a hole that can never be filled until you meet them again." Shepard pulled in a shuddered breath. "I think they keep that piece of your heart so they can find you when you when you've moved on. Then your heart and theirs can be whole once again."

"Wow, I really like that." Apollo hummed appreciatively. "Can I use that next time so I don't sound like an insensitive jerk?"

Shepard smirked. "Of course."

"I can see why your husband is so protective of you," Apollo remarked.

"You met him already?" Shepard asked, unable to contain the note of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, the big burly guy with the tattoos who let me in," Apollo said. "He threatened to knock my skull in if I upset his girl."

Shepard laughed and shook her head. James was going to be lucky if Garrus didn't use his head as a beach ball. "That's James Vega, one of the best soldiers under my command. He's also a friend, the best you'll ever find."

"Oh," Apollo replied, flustered. "Forgive me. I just thought with the way he acted- can I meet your husband to be?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Garrus will be happy to meet you," Shepard replied.

"Garrus, huh," Apollo murmured. "That's a different sort of name."

"It's Turian," Shepard replied casually. "Garrus Vakarian."

"You're marrying a Turian?" Apollo asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Shepard felt her muscles tense. "Yes."

"Well, so much for that idea," Apollo muttered.

Shepard felt her skin prick defensively. "What idea?"

Apollo gave her a lopsided smile. "Well, I thought it would be a fun to have the newfound brother tough guy talk with him about 'take care of my big sister' and 'if you make her cry, I'll make you bleed'." Apollo stopped and reflected on his statement. "But considering he's a Turian, I don't think I could go up against him and survive."

Shepard chuckled in relief. "And you thought you could survive against James Vega?"

Apollo shrugged. "He may be a big guy, but I could give him a run for his money. I'm pretty fast when I'm scared."

Shepard laughed out loud, enjoying the relaxed nature of their conversation.

"So, tell me about Garrus," Apollo said, interested.

"He's a tough bastard," Shepard began. "He's been with my crew since we went after Saren. We've been through it all, seen it all, but somehow still manage to make it back to one another. He's never once questioned or doubted me," Shepard mused softly. "He's always been fiercely loyal and dedicated to me. I've never felt so safe with someone by my side as I do with him. I never have to look for him because I know he's always there, right beside me."

Apollo shifted in his seat with a smile. "You sure sound crazy about him."

Shepard nodded. "I am. He makes me a better person."

"Then he must be quite the guy because according to Hackett, you are extraordinary," Apollo commended. "But I can see that already and we've only just met."

Shepard felt a blush rise to her cheeks. It was a day of compliments and she hadn't prepared herself for it.

"Can I ask you something?" Apollo started. "Given what I've been told, it might be unpleasant."

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"It's about our mother," Apollo ventured.

Shepard groaned indecisively, but then nodded, signaling Apollo to continue.

"She was the reason I couldn't find my family," Apollo said, his green eyes darkening unhappily. "She locked my records, kept me a secret from Hackett and from you. I want to know why. Why would she do that?"

Shepard sighed heavily, unenthusiastic about dredging up memories of her mother. "I don't have many answers for you. I have a lot of unanswered questions myself when it comes to my mother. Our mother," Shepard amended. "She abandoned me at the Alliance academy as a child shortly after my father died. She barely kept in contact with me. I was not an Orphan, the Alliance was there for me, but as far as I was concerned, I didn't have any parents. When I told Hannah about my intent to marry Garrus, she turned violent. She even went as far as to strike Garrus and call him a wild animal." Shepard clenched her teeth at the memory, her anger as fresh as it had been on that day. "She harbors a deep resentment for the Turians because of what happened to my father. She let her hate blind her. She didn't care about me, about my wellbeing or happiness. All she cared about was herself. Once she realized that I had cut all ties, that's when she tried to use the knowledge of your existence against me." Shepard stared at a flabbergasted Apollo. "But I have friends with connections. I found you and told Hackett. Hackett then went to find you. You know the rest."

Apollo pulled in a shuddered breath. "Did she know where I was?"

"I don't know," Shepard said truthfully. "She told me we could search for you together, but I have a feeling she already knew where you were."

"Huh," Apollo said contemplatively. "I don't know what I should do. Should I reach out to her? Should I meet her?" His eyes set fixedly on Shepard. "What would you do?"

"I'm the wrong person to be asking," Shepard said. "I don't want her in my life. I don't want to have anything to do with her. She may as well have died on the same day my father did. However, you don't have to take my word for it. You can judge her for yourself." Shepard shrugged. "And who knows? Maybe she'll change, but I wouldn't bet on it."

Apollo nodded. "It's kind of hard to want to get to know the person who actively blocked you from finding out who your family was and who you truly are. I feel bad for harboring resentment for a stranger, but that seems to something she is good at instilling in people."

"That it does," Shepard nodded.

A knock came at the door and Hackett peeked through as he opened it. "Oh, you're still here?" He asked, addressing Apollo.

Apollo stood up, smoothing out his suit. "I just had to meet my beautiful, amazingsister after all the stories you told me." Apollo winked at Shepard.

Hackett grinned, mirroring Apollo almost perfectly. "I see the ole' Hackett charm runs deep in the gene pool." Hackett turned to Shepard. "You're bridesmaids are getting restless. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you that Wrex is ready to give you your present now."

"What?" Shepard uttered. "Now?"

Hackett shook his head. "Trust me, this can't wait."

Shepard rolled her eyes, looking at herself one last time in the mirror. All the preparation was done and she couldn't deny that she looked radiant.

"I suppose I could spare a minute for Wrex," Shepard sighed. "Apollo, I hope you plan to stay for the wedding and the reception."

Apollo grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad to hear that," Shepard said sincerely.

"See you on the beach, Shepard," Hackett said, embracing Shepard quickly before she left.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear as he tightened his embrace. "Anderson would've been, too."

Shepard struggled against her emotions as she squeezed Hackett back. "Thank you, sir," she whispered. Shepard knew Miranda's pain. It would take a miracle if Shepard made it to the actual ceremony without crying and ruining her own makeup.

* * *

"Okay, Wrex," Shepard called, exiting Tali's house, feeling much calmer in the open air. "What do you have for me?" Shepard stopped as she stared at Wrex. He was dressed in a fine black suit lined with a deep red vest and a small bowtie. He looked exceedingly uncomfortable, but incredibly refined.

"Wrex!" Shepard gasped. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Shepard," Wrex breathed as he saw her. "The feeling's mutual."

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Wrex took a few quick steps over to Shepard, wrapping her in a gentle embrace.

Shepard flinched, unsure of how to proceed with the giant Krogan warlord. In the end, she encircled her arms around him as best as she could, returning his affections.

"I've been reading up on human wedding tradition," Wrex said after a moment, releasing Shepard. "The right to give the female away is reserved for the father," Wrex gazed at Shepard sheepishly. "I am honored that you've chosen me for this task."

Shepard grinned, patting his lapel gently. "I'm happy you want to give me away at my wedding."

Wrex chuckled. "I wouldn't give you away to anyone if I had a choice. If it were up to me, I'd move you to Tuchanka and have you stand with the finest Krogan warriors. You're a helluva fighter and a friend. The thought of someone owning you and taming you scares me."

Shepard patted Wrex's lapel slightly harder. "You're just saying that because Eve whipped you into shape."

"She does hit pretty hard," Wrex grumbled reflectively. "But, if I do give you away, I can be proud that it's to someone like Garrus. He's...he's a good guy." Wrex finished begrudgingly.

"Thank you, Wrex," Shepard said with a smile. "I think he is, too."

"And since you won't be living on Tuchanka," Wrex started. "I thought I'd bring a bit of Tuchanka to you."

Shepard cocked her head in confusion.

"Come here, boy," Wrex called.

Shepard's line of sight focused past Wrex as a blur of happy furry came bounding down the path.

Shepard's mouth dropped open. "Urz?"

The Varren came to a halt in front of Shepard, his neck flaring slightly with a guttural growl of happiness.

Shepard bent down, petting the varren. Urz's tongue slid out as he grumbled appreciatively under Shepard's touch.

"I remembered how well you two got along," Wrex said with a shrug. "I thought he'd make a good addition to your home."

Shepard's smile spread wider as she continued to pet Urz. The varren's eyes rolled up in contentment from the attention. "This is amazing, Wrex. Thank you so much!"

"Hell, you're doing me a favor," Wrex scoffed. "That damn varren follows everyone around now looking for attention ever since you came to visit. He really took to you."

"Shepard!" Tali shouted from the doorway. "We're seating everyone. Are you ready?"

Shepard pulled in a nervous breath, patting Urz on the head once more. "As ready as I'll ever be. You coming big guy?"

Wrex offered his arm to Shepard and she slid her arm through his. "I'm ready to stand by your side once again, Shepard."

Shepard chuckled. "To arms, then."

"One last battle by your side," Wrex teased.

Shepard and Wrex walked together back to the house with Urz trailing playfully behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

_This is it_ , Shepard thought as she stepped off the rock path and onto the beach. She scanned the crowd of expectant faces, clutching Wrex anxiously.

Occupied chairs lined the sand and a simple lavender carpet had been rolled out to the archway where Admiral Hackett stood in his uniform with his hands clasped in front of him, a proud expression on his broad face. Shepard stepped onto the carpet just as a lovely melody began to play from the band Tali had insisted on having present. In the end, Shepard couldn't deny Tali's taste. The live band had been a sublime addition. A subharmonic voice began to rise with the notes, matching the tone of the music in the most stunning way. Shepard's brow creased with confusion as she hadn't asked anyone to sing at the wedding. She looked and was surprised to see a female Turian standing in front of the band. She had her eyes closed and swayed lightly with the music, harmonizing uniquely with her dual tone voice. The thought that Turians could sing had never occurred to Shepard before. She was amazed at the strength and clarity the Turian emitted. As Shepard admired her, she suddenly felt her heart flutter as she recognized the markings on the unfamiliar Turian's face.

_Solana!_  Shepard exclaimed silently. She was amazed to see her at the wedding. The last she heard, Solana had not been well enough to attend. However, it seemed Solana carried with her the Vakarian trait of tenacity as she stood before Shepard and the wedding guests, serenading them all beautifully.

Shepard smiled broadly. She was happy to see Solana had made it after all. She looked over to Wrex who patted her hand reassuringly. Shepard sucked in a deep breath and nodded at him. Wrex began to lead her to the wedding party. As they descended, the guests all stood up in anticipation of the ceremony. Shepard scanned their faces, seeing a mixture of boundless jubilation, pride, and tears. Shepard adverted her eyes from the crying faces. She was overwhelmed with her own emotions and felt she would shatter if she gazed at anyone too long.

However, her endeavors proved futile as her eyes landed on a table filled with the portraits of those close to her she had lost.

Shepard shuddered slightly, the tears filling her eyes before she could even fight against them. Ashley's recruitment portrait began the long line of photographs. Ashley stood proud and refined in her uniform, eager for her first assignment. She gazed at Mordin holding a seashell and realized just how ecstatic he would be that Shepard and Garrus were getting married on a beach. Her moist eyes travelled over to Thane leaning casually against a wall. Kolyat's prayer ran through her head and the sound of the ocean waves brought back the memories of Thane on his deathbed. She had told him she would meet him again, across the sea. Shepard choked on her emotion, fighting to swallow it down. The next portrait was of Legion. This one made Shepard smile sadly. She had discovered him in the AI core dancing when he thought no one was looking. She had taken a picture of him just as he had caught her, his shutters raised in surprise and alarm. There was never a doubt in Shepard's mind that Legion had one of the purest souls she had ever encountered in all her travels. The last picture on the table was a uniformed portrait of David Anderson. Shepard gazed at his stoic face, hearing his last words resonate through her memories.

_You did good, child. You did good. I'm proud of you._

Shepard squeezed Wrex's arm even harder, causing him to look over at her. He followed her line of vision, spying the table. He leaned into her gently.

"We may not all be here physically, Shepard, but we are all  _still_ here with you. Until the end." He whispered softly.

Shepard sniffled, looking up at the large Krogan warlord as she struggled to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling onto her cheeks. One tear escaped from her, trailing down her cheek. Wrex reached over and softly brushed it away causing Shepard to chuckle.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you Wrex?" She whispered.

Wrex snickered. "Don't tell anyone."

Shepard smiled, sniffling again. "You're secret's safe with me."

Shepard was grateful that Wrex would be walking her down the aisle or else she may have stopped dead in her overwhelming moment of grief. Shepard strove to push the sadness away, reminding herself off all the wonderful memories and moments she had of those she lost and to heed Wrex's words. Even though they were not there with her physically, she did still feel them in her heart. She would always keep them alive with her love and within her memories.

Before Shepard knew it, Wrex had led her to the others in the wedding party. James caught Shepard's eye, grinning widely and winking at her encouragingly.

"Ready, Commander?" He asked.

Shepard exhaled heavily and nodded. "Ready, James."

James threw her a crooked smile, hooking his arm and offering it to Tali.

"Milady?" He spouted smoothly.

Tali reached out and squeezed Shepard's hand, her faceplate fogged up and misted over. She released Shepard and clumsily laced her arm through James' and allowed him to lead her down the wedding aisle, officially beginning the ceremony.

Liara shot Shepard a beautiful, cheerful smile before turning to Grunt and offering him her arm. Grunt delicately took Liara's arm and turned to Shepard as if to make sure he was doing it properly.

Shepard nodded enthusiastically and Grunt grinned, closing the gap between him and Liara as they walked down after James and Tali. Shepard was pleased to see that his suit had remained intact despite what she was sure were his best efforts to destroy it.

Wrex leaned into Shepard again. "They grow up so fast."

Shepard sighed and nodded. "That they do."

Kaidan walked up to Shepard and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful, Shepard," he whispered ardently, squeezing her arms. "Garrus is a lucky man."

"She's not beautiful, she's gorgeous!" Miranda gushed, playfully pushing Kaidan aside and wrapping her in a tight embrace. "He better know how lucky he is."

Kaidan blinked with surprise and then smiled good naturedly. "Well, we'll always be here to remind him if he forgets." He offered his arm to Miranda who took it quickly, shooting Shepard one more brilliant smile before walking after Liara and Grunt.

"Thank you for including me in your event, Shepard," EDI buzzed happily, dressed in a simple lavender gown.

"It wouldn't be a wedding without you," Shepard replied. "You're family, too, EDI."

EDI cast her eyes down shyly at the remark. "I don't know what to say. I feel the same way. Thank you, Shepard."

"Yeah, thanks for letting her drag me down the aisle," Joker griped. "You know I won't be able to walk for a week after this, right?"

"Who says I'll let you walk after this?" EDI retorted in a low seductive voice, winking at him.

"What are you-? Ah-Oh!" Joker smiled lasciviously. "Well then, by all means, lead the way."

"That boy's gotta screw loose," Wrex muttered as he watched them slowly trail after Miranda and Kaidan.

Shepard nodded, amused. "EDI might be the one with a few screws loose by the end of the night."

Wrex looked at Shepard, disgusted. "I really could've done without that image."

Shepard laughed at the Krogan's obvious discomfort.

"Well, you got me in a goddamn suit," Zaeed grumbled, interrupting their dialogue as he stepped up beside Shepard. He pulled at his collar, clearly uncomfortable.

"You made it!" Shepard gasped. She hadn't been sure the invite had reached him.

"Course I did," he gave her a salty smile. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. You look quite fetching, sweetheart."

He looked over at Jack who had sidled up beside him. "You look nice, too, dollface." He moved to put his arm around her.

Jack wore an a-line version of Liara's dress with sheer and satin trails down the legs. It was the most dressed Shepard had ever seen her.

"Don't get handsy, Massani," Jack threatened. "It may be Shepard's wedding, but that won't stop me from tossing your sorry ass off the side of a cliff."

Zaeed grinned, pulling back his hand and showing his palms to Jack. "Alright, alright, don't get them panties in a knot. Though from the looks of it, you ain't wearin' none."

Jack reached out and punched Zaeed in the arm. He winced slightly, but took it in stride.

Jack addressed Shepard, no longer acknowledging Zaeed. "Sorry I'm late. This dress was a bitch to get into."

Shepard smiled pleantly. "You look great, Jack." She shifted her gaze over to Zaeed. "And you, sir, look very handsome."

"Yeah," Zaeed grumbled. "I'm as pretty as a goddamn picture. Come on, doll. Let me walk you down this aisle and get this over with so we can find the bar and I can buy you a drink."

"Hell yeah!." Jack exclaimed before glaring at Zaeed, raising a finger in warning. "But don't think for one second that means you're getting anywhere with me."

Zaeed shook his head and offered his arm to Jack. "Calm down. I wouldn't even dream of it." He scanned the crowd before his gaze settled on Samara. A grin spread across his mouth. "You ain't blue enough for me."

Jack scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, old man." She groused as she pulled him down the aisle.

Shepard watched as they trailed off, her heart thundering in her chest.

"This is it," she whispered to herself. She looked over at Wrex and was startled to see a look of sadness on his face.

"Wrex, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Wrex replied with a shrug. "I guess this is just the end of an era. No more battles, no more life and death situations. I've grown accustomed to fighting for my life whenever I'm around you. Some might not like that, but I do. And I'm gonna miss it." He looked at her. "I'm gonna miss you."

Shepard pursed her lips, once again trying to win over her emotions. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Wrex. But you know, this is marriage. It's not a funeral. We don't have to say goodbye."

Wrex chuckled. "I know some people who would argue with you on that. But you're right, Shepard. It isn't goodbye and it isn't an end. It's just the beginning."

Shepard smiled, offering Wrex her arm. "Are you ready, big guy?"

Wrex linked his arm through hers, gazing at her proudly. "I would be honored."

Wrex began to lead her down the carpet on the sandy beach. Shepard's eyes scanned through the sea of familiar faces, carefully avoiding the table of memories. Shepard's gaze landed on Traynor who was already dabbing at her eyes. Shepard gave her a friendly smile and quickly looked away, unable to trust herself not to follow suit. She breathed deeply, concentrating on the rampage of emotions that flooded through her once again. Dr. Chakwas beamed proudly at Shepard, giving her a nod of encouragement. Dr. Michel sat beside Chakwas. She appeared less thrilled than the rest of the group and and Shepard felt a smug sense of arrogance wash over her at the woman's reaction. Shepard had won Garrus after all and Dr. Michel could suck it. Shepard's smug smile softened as she saw Steve next. He sat next to Kenneth and Gabriella, who smiled happily at Shepard as well. Apollo sat up front next to Samara who smoothly shifted her gaze from Zaeed to Shepard, nodding appreciatively to her. Shepard had asked Samara to be part of the wedding party, but she had gracefully declined, citing it as part of her Justicar code. Shepard had learned over time that fighting with Samara when it came to her code was like bashing one's head repeatedly against a ship hull. Apollo caught Shepard's gaze next and he gave her a lopsided grin. Shepard smiled back, feeling a stirring of hope inside her for a family she had been denied for so long.

The faces in the crowd became a whirlwind to Shepard as she and Wrex approached Admiral Hackett. Wrex turned to Shepard, bowing slightly to her and giving her hand one final squeeze before stepping down and taking his place with the groomsmen. He wedged himself in between Grunt and Kaidan, his eyes never leaving Shepard.

Next came the Turian integration into the ceremony. Solana began to vocalize a different melody, one which Shepard had never heard before, but found hauntingly beautiful. All heads turned as Castis appeared on the carpet, carrying with him a tray with a decorative glass jar in the middle of it. Garrus followed closely behind his father, his eyes cast down. Castis slowly and gracefully made his way up to Shepard, standing before her with his mandibles raised prominently. Shepard could tell he was about to burst with elation and pride. Garrus walked past Castis and joined Shepard in front of Admiral Hackett. Only then did he turn his face to Shepard. His mandibles flared visibly.

"Spirits," he gasped. "You're breathtaking."

Shepard blushed fiercely, casting her own eyes down.

"Yes, she is," Castis agreed softly. He turned to Hackett and nodded, signaling the commencement of the ceremony.

Hackett cleared his throat. "Welcome friends, family, and honored guests. We have gathered to celebrate the joyous union of these two souls. Today, we join the two great houses of Shepard and Vakarian." Hackett motioned to them both. "And to sanctify this union of houses, the consent of the family must be acknowledged. Shepard, does your family agree to this union?"

Shepard looked to her wedding entourage.

Tali nodded. "Yes."

"Yes," Liara whispered with a sweet smile.  
"Of course," Miranda grinned.

"Affirmative," EDI complied.

"Yeah," Jack snickered, rolling her eyes.

"Aye," Zaeed confirmed, a sly smile crossing his lips.

"No question," Joker said, winking.

"Yes," Kaidan said, breaking out into a wide grin.

"Without reservations," Wrex muttered agreeably.

Grunt stood quiet for a moment and Wrex jabbed him in the side. "Oh!" His eyes went wide with surprise. "Um...whatever my battlemaster wants?" Grunt answered, his eyes twitching about, hoping he had answered sufficiently.

James stared at Shepard intensely. "Yes," he said simply.

Shepard nodded appreciatively, looking next to Admiral Hackett. He gave her his rare smile. "It's a yes from me as well," he said softly. "Apollo?"

Surprised, the wedding party turned to gaze at Apollo, who looked back in shock.

"What, me?" He asked.

"Yes," Shepard answered. "You're family. You have a say in this as much as they all do."

Apollo exhaled sharply. "Nothing would make me happier. Yes."

Shepard grinned and looked to Samara. She nodded, her eyes filled with happiness. "I approve."

Hackett turned to Castis, addressing him. "House Vakarian, what say you?"

Castis stepped forward. "I, Castis Vakarian, do give my consent along with the consent of my daughter that the house of Vakarian and the house of Shepard be joined as one clan." Fluidly, Castis flipped the lid off the decorative glass jar and dipped his finger into the blue paint that lay within. He reached for Shepard, delicately tracing the pattern of Garrus' markings across her cheeks.

"With this, I welcome you, Artemis Shepard, into my clan. May you belong to us as we belong to you." Castis stepped away, a trace of raw emotion rippling through his features. Shepard blinked away her tears, not wanting them to wash away the markings he had just adorned her with.

"I am honored to call you family," he whispered before descending down into the crowd and taking a seat next to Apollo.

"Garrus Vakarian," Hackett began again. "Do you take the privilege of calling Artemis Shepard your wife? Do you vow to keep her safe, in good health and to treasure the times you have together for as long as you both shall live?"

Garrus gazed deeply into Shepard's eyes, his fingers linking around hers. "Without a doubt, without hesitation, yes, I do."

Hackett turned to Shepard. "Artemis Shepard, do you take the privilege of calling Garrus Vakarian your husband? Do you vow to keep him safe, in good health and to treasure the times you have together for as long as you both shall live?"

Shepard nodded enthusiastically. "Always. There's nothing I want more. I do."

"As with human tradition the vows shall now be read," Hackett motioned to Garrus.

Garrus cleared his throat, gazing intently at Shepard.

"Artemis," he began, looking at her as if she were the only one in his world. "Where do I even begin to find the words that you deserve? How could I ever be worthy enough to say them to you even if I did find them?" Garrus hummed reflectively. "I've followed you to hell and back and I would do it over and over again if you asked me to. I would do this because it doesn't matter what we go through. As long as I'm with you, then the journey will have been worth it. I don't do this out of loyalty or friendship, but out of a love so deep that it knows no end. The fact is, I need you, Artemis. When you're gone, I cease to exist. I can't see a life beyond you because there is no life without you. I live and breathe for you each and every day. You are the reason I'm still here. You are the reason for everything truly wonderful in my life. And I am going to spend every day of the rest of my life giving you every beautiful and wonderful thing you desire. I vow to give you the universe." He reached out and delicately brushed her cheek, mindful of the markings. "Because even though I will give myself to you every day, all I am will never be enough."

Shepard blinked rapidly, swallowing hard. Tali sniffled loudly behind her and Shepard was grateful she couldn't see the faces of the others. To her surprise, James reached up his hand and swiped at a tear. Wrex looked away and Shepard was unable to see his reaction. She blinked again, several times, but a tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. Garrus chuckled softly, reaching out and gently wiping it away.

"Garrus," Shepard whispered, her voice cracking as she reached up and held his hand against her cheek. "There's never been anyone in my life who has meant as much to me as you. I would've never made it this far without you. No one could see me as I was, but you always could. You were always there to catch me when I fell. I never had to ask because you knew me so well. You always know exactly what I need. And, as it turns out, I have everything I need. And that's you. Everything you are has become apart of me. You have shown me something I never thought was even possible. At least, not for someone like me. I never had any dreams or aspirations of love before I met you. I hardly even knew the meaning of the word. But when I look into your eyes, I know that without a doubt you are the piece of me that I will always and forever need. To say I'm incomplete without you isn't enough. I can't survive without you. Before you, I was just going through the motions and doing what was expected of me. You gave me a reason to live. To truly live. You showed me a world that I had been denied and you made me part of you You gave my life meaning. I love you, Garrus, with everything that I am. You vowed to give me the universe, but what you don't realize is that you've already done that." Shepard pulled in a shuddered breath. "Because you're standing in front of me right now, giving yourself to me. You  _are_ my universe, Garrus. All I have ever wanted in my entire life, all that I have ever needed, is you." And with that, the tears sprung forth and trailed down her cheeks as she looked up into the heavenly blue eyes that beheld her.

Hackett cleared his throat, obviously moved by their combined sentiments to one another. "By all authorities and by the consent of the families, I now sanctify this union." His voice broke slightly. "You may now seal your bond to one another."

Garrus' mandibles shifted and he pressed his forehead tightly against Shepard's, wrapping his arms around her. Shepard moved her mouth to his, feeling his tongue slide past her lips and into her mouth. Shepard wrapped her arms around his carapace and Garrus hoisted her up, spinning her around in a circle. She laughed, releasing the kiss, but still clinging happily to Garrus.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hackett announced in a loud tone. "May I introduce the combined houses of Shepard and Vakarian. There is no Shepard without Vakarian."

The crowd stood up and began clapping joyously and Shepard felt Garrus reluctantly lower her to the ground.

"We did it," he whispered happily. He pressed his forehead against hers again. "You're mine forever now."

Shepard grinned, closing her eyes and pressing her mouth against his. "I think I can live with that."

"Wanna get out of here?" Garrus asked lasciviously. "I can't wait to have you."

Shepard laughed. "I would, but I promised the best man a dance."

Garrus scoffed. "Do you think anyone will notice if Jimmy goes missing after the wedding?"

Shepard elbowed him playfully and Garrus laughed. "You're right. I have to make it look like an accident somehow." Garrus tapped his finger against his mandible contemplatively.

"You could always get Grunt drunk and have him tackle James," Shepard offered. "That should do the trick."

Garrus stared at Shepard, stunned. "That is... brilliant! Hm, beautiful, smart, and deadly. How'd I ever get so lucky?"

Shepard smirked, reaching up and planting a kiss on his scarred mandible. "I'm glad you approve because you're stuck with me."

Garrus hummed softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Solana began to sing a slow, sensual song. Shepard had managed to keep up with Garrus on a few of the faster songs without too many missteps and embarrassments. She had been passed around between him, Hackett, Apollo, Kaidan, and even Castis, who matched Shepard in awkwardness on the dance floor. Wrex had respectfully declined everyone's offer to dance, assuring them that his skills would be better served at the open bar where Traynor had somehow made her way behind and was serving up drinks again. Liara endured several dances with Grunt who, although clumsy, was trying incredibly hard not to embarrass or hurt her. Liara was patient and understanding, giving Grunt advice as they moved haltingly across the dance floor. Shepard lounged against the bar, a contentrd smile adorning her face. She enjoyed watching the others more than she enjoyed being out on the floor. Shepard watched as Garrus danced with Miranda and Apollo danced with a very handsy Jack. Zaeed danced with Samara, as he had done through every dance and Kaidan danced with Gabriella, who seemed quite taken with him. EDI and Joker were nowhere to be seen, but had made a rather cute couple on the dance floor a few songs ago. Tali lounged sweetly against Kal'Reegar as they swayed slowly to the ballad. It was the perfect scene until a warm hand squeezed Shepard's shoulder.

Shepard peered up at the expectant face of James Vega. He smiled at her.

"I believe I'm owed a dance, Commander," he spouted smugly.

Shepard sighed. She knew it had been coming. "Yes, I remember."

James grinned broadly, leading a reluctant Shepard out onto the dance floor. He clasped his hand around hers firmly, wrapping his other arm around her hip and pulling her close to him. Shepard was surprised that James didn't sweep her into a flourished dance, but intimately held her tightly.

"James," Shepard started after sometime of standing in the tight embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Just remembering the moment," he whispered before pulling Shepard into a simple series of steps.

Shepard stumbled at first, but found the pace to be acceptable and learned the moves very quickly. Soon, she and James were dancing across the floor with ease. Shepard grinned and looked at James, who gazed at her intently.

"You look beautiful, Lola," he murmured. "I've never seen you so happy."

Shepard blushed slightly. "Thank you, James."

"Lola, I-" James sighed. "I've never been good with words. And I wanna tell you how much you mean to me. You and Scars. And I just need you to know that I- that you- we-" James groaned in frustration.

Shepard leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "I love you, too, James," she whispered softly.

Shepard pulled back and James' surprise melted into grateful satisfaction. "That's all I wanted to hear," he replied. "I love you, Lola. I love you and Scars so much. You're family."

Shepard grinned widely, but before she could reply, the music cut off and Joker's voice surrounded them.

"Sorry for the interruption, folks. I know the special moment should be between the bride and groom," he said over intercom. Shepard looked hastily about for Joker, but couldn't locate him. The other guests were doing the same confused search as well.

Joker continued. "But there's another special moment that I'd like to share with everyone. A special moment between our very own Garrus and James."

James stiffened against Shepard. "What is he-? Oh, no. There's no way."

"Jimmy!" Garrus growled from across the dance floor. James shook his head vehemently. "There's no way, Scars. No way!"

"What's going on?" Shepard asked. James stared at her, his eyes wide with wild fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the extranet video of the year!" Joker announced gleefully.

A holo video began to play on stage. Solana edged away so she could see the video, putting her hands to her mouth to suppress her laughter.

In the holo, Garrus and James danced together intimately, swaying back and forth to the melody.

"Oh,  _hijo de puta_ ," James hissed.

Garrus came up beside James and Shepard. "You said you disabled the cameras!" Garrus growled.

"I did!" James exclaimed.

Shepard giggled. "I take it these were your dance lessons on the side?"

James and Garrus glared at Shepard's amusement and watched helplessly as the holo continued to play.

" _You've gotta touch me, Scars."_ James said on the holo. " _Hold me close,_ lagarto.  _I need to feel you and you need to feel me."_ _  
_ The crowd laughed at the line and Shepard followed suit. James and Garrus angrily shook their heads.

"I wish you hadn't said that," Garrus grumbled.

"How was I to know we were being watched?" James griped as they continued to watch powerlessly.

" _I've seen her dance and it's enough to make the Reapers run screaming back into their abyss."_ Garrus said on the holo.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at Garrus who shrugged apologetically. "Well, you can't say I'm wrong."

"We'll talk about that later," Shepard grumbled, returning her eyes to the vid.

" _Say it, Scars! Call me Shepard. Say my name!"_  James said on the holo. Shepard cocked an eyebrow and the crowd turned from their amusement to gaze judgmentally at James and Garrus.

James shook his head. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm literally going to kill him."

"I'm right behind you," Garrus agreed.

"The little rat has to be in the Normandy," James deduced. "Come on, Scars. He can't hide forever."

Shepard watched in amusement as Garrus and James set off for the Normandy to unleash their vengeance on Joker.

Apollo bumped up against Shepard. "What was all that about?"

"It's a long story," Shepard stated, still amused.

" _Oh, I'm worth it, Garrus."_ James said on the holo in a cringeworthy high pitched mock female tone that elicited a bout of laughter from the guests.

"A very long story," Shepard amended, shaking her head ruefully.

The celebration wore on long into the night. Everyone was having a wonderful time and enjoying themselves. Garrus and James had returned with a rather repentant Joker. At this point, the music had resumed and the drinks were freely flowing. After some time, Garrus grabbed Shepard and they slipped away unnoticed by the inebriated guests. They walked hand and hand to their new home, their path lit by a giant, luminous moon.

"So, what did you guys end up doing to Joker?" Shepard asked.

Garrus chuckled. "Let's just say he got to star in his own extranet sensation vid. You'll have to look up 'Grown man in underwear cries when forced to delete porn vid database.'"

Shepard laughed. "Poor Joker. By the way, you and James made a really cute couple in that vid."

Garrus groaned. "Can we not talk about that now?"

Shepard chuckled, snuggling against Garrus. "You're right. It can wait until morning."

"I prefer never," Garrus countered, leading Shepard up the steps to their new home. They went inside and to the top level. Shepard leaned over the balcony, gazing at the expanse of the ocean, the music and laughter from the celebration a pleasant hum in the distance.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Shepard mused. "I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Garrus leaned over the balcony with her, tracing his finger over a loose curl that dangled against her cheek. "Nor could I. Well, I say that…" He trailed off, gazing at her intently.

Shepard smiled, reaching behind herself and unzipping the dress, letting it fall silently to the floor. She unhooked her bra and slid out of her panties, standing completely naked in front of Garrus on the balcony.

"Is this what you want?" Shepard asked in a low, seductive tone.

Garrus gazed at Shepard longingly. "Actually, I was thinking about calibrations, but I suppose this will do." He teased.

Shepard stepped through the glass doors, allowing Garrus to trail her eagerly. She stopped in front of the bed, feeling Garrus come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, his mandibles delicately nuzzling her neck. Shepard leaned into him heavily, reaching behind her and running her hands along the back of his crest. Garrus hummed appreciatively, pulling off his ceremonial gloves and allowing his hands and talons to slowly glide across her naked flesh.

Shepard kissed his mandible, sliding her lips to his mouth. She turned her body so that she was facing him, working to remove his tux. Soon, they stood naked embracing each other, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon.

Shepard's lips lingered on his mouth and she felt the gentle scrape of his talons as his hands roamed her body.

She looked into his eyes and felt a smile settle on her lips. "I love you," she whispered, nuzzling her forehead against his.

"I love you, too," Garrus replied earnestly, holding her even more tightly than he had done before, his hands still dancing hungrily over her body.

Shepard kissed him softly. "Let's find out what a human-turian baby looks like."

Without a word, Garrus lifted Shepard up in his arms and took her over to the bed. She intertwined her legs around his hips, her lips securely placed against his mouth. His hands ran over her body ravenously, touching her, taking in every part of her and giving to her every part that was of him until they lay spent, satisfied and exhausted in each other's arms. And for the first time since the threat of the Reapers, Shepard slept through the whole night.

Her nightmares had finally come to an end.

**The End.**

 


End file.
